


Sucker For You: Smutember 2019

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Ash's Smutember Collection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged up characters, But this time I'm participating wholeheartedly!!, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth because I'm lazy, I'm back at it again with the Smutember fics, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Smut, Smutember 2019, Welcome to my Sin Bin, ladrien, probably puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: 2019 Smutember prompts! 30 Days of Adrien & Marinette!





	1. Snuggles - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of working, Marinette just needs her kitty to make her feel better.

Rain pattered outside, the sound echoing along the windows of her apartment when she entered. She dropped her slippery umbrella into the basket, noting all the drippings that had splattered along the floor.

She’d clean it up later…

Marinette removed her purse, flicking it open to see her kwami peering up at her. She gave Tikki a small scratch on the head, making the kwami giggle. She gave her a small smile. “There’s some cookies and macarons in the kitchen jar. Go eat up,” she cooed.

Tikki nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. “You alright?”

“I will be. I just need to warm up.”

She smiled, nuzzling her chosen’s cheek before flittering away into the kitchen.

Marinette was chilled to the bone, the bottom of her jeans were soaked. Her raincoat could only reach so far down her body causing the uncovered fabric to be soaked. She shivered as she took off the wet coat and hung it on the rack.

“Marinette, you’re home!” the voice of her fiancé called from the bedroom. Suddenly, Adrien was visible when he swung open the bedroom door. His smile melted away when he saw her. “Oh, love… You look awful.”

Kicking off her boots, Marinette glared. “Gee, Kitty, you sure know how to make a girl feel special,” she growled.

He chuckled, vanishing back into their room for a moment as she flopped on their couch to continue discarding her wet clothing. Next came her soiled socks. It was the most relief she’d felt so far. Her toes were shriveled and pale from being confined in the wet clothing for so long. Adrien walked around the couch, a towel and a fresh pair of pajamas in his arms ready for her.

Marinette practically melted. “You’re a saint.”

“You weren’t saying that a minute ago,” he smarmed with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes fondly as she took the towel from his arms. Toweling off her hair, she rung the water out of her pigtails. Adrien moved to stand behind her, reaching to the twin tails and gently tugging the ribbons away. Her damp raven locks fell across her shoulders. She let him gingerly remove the towel from her fingers as he took over the work for her.

Adrien gently massaged at her scalp with the towel, squeezing wet strands. “Hard day?”

“Dreadful,” she groaned.

He hummed in understanding, still making soothing motions on her head. “I’m sorry, my lady.”

“We’ve been so busy… I’ve gotten so many designs done, but then another deadline is thrown at us. It’s awful. I can never catch a break,” she sighed.

Adrien slung the towel across her shoulders. “Get changed. You’re not doing _anything_ this evening. This is all about relaxing, okay?” He gave her a gentle kiss to her hair before leaving the living area.

Marinette wanted to protest. There were so many more designs that needed to be sketched, fabric that needed to be picked out. She needed send her evening in their shared office sketching and sewing. But… she knew Adrien wouldn’t let her. If she was honest, she loved when he wanted to spoil her like this. Who was she to deny him? A hard day is a hard day… why not indulge in a bit of pampering?

Deciding to do as she was told, Marinette changed into the soft pajamas her fiancé had so kindly provided. Adrien had strolled off into the kitchen. She could hear faint murmurings from which she assumed was him and their kwamis. She finished ringing her hair, deciding the strands were finally dry enough to not soak through her new, fresh shirt. Adrien strode back into the room, her favorite pink mug cupped gingerly in his palms as he tried not to spill whatever he had filled it with.

When he sat the cup on the coffee table, Marinette stretched her neck to peep at whatever he had made for her. The steam and marshmellows floating at the top were a clear sign it was hot cocoa. Adrien was the best at making hot cocoa… and it always seemed to taste better when she was having a bad day. He always seemed to know. Adrien rounded the couch again, handing her fuzzy polka dot socks that she quickly slipped over her toes. He grabbed their biggest and warmest blanket, wrapping around both of them as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

Marinette reached toward, taking the cup carefully from the coffee table. “Thank you,” she murmured sweetly. She never knew how to thank him enough. She didn’t deserve such sweet treatment from him.

His arm went around her waist as he cuddled closer to her. “No problem,” he pecked her on the forehead. “Whatever you need, my lady.”

Adrien took the remote and flicked on the television. She curled comfortably into his side as she sipped her sweet drink. The marshmellows melted on her tongue, leaving the sugary taste lingering on her tongue as she drank the cocoa carefully. Adrien’s shoulder was one of her favorite pillows. She listened closely to his breathing as she barely registered what was happening on the screen in front of her. She could only focus on the warmth of his body and his fingers that idly rubbed her hip. She was so safe and warm. So comfortable.

He occasionally glanced over at her, giving her a small smile each time. The love she always saw in those green irises made her melt every time. She never thought there would be a day that Adrien Agreste would look at her that way. And now knowing he was going to look at her like that everyday of her life… she almost teared up every time she thought about it. She glanced down at the pink mug, noticing her drink was almost gone. How had she gone through it so fast? She wasn’t even done with cocoa yet, but she already missed it.

Her eyes flicked to her ring, seeing how it shined from the illuminated screen in front of them. She smiled slightly. Looking at the ring and being cuddled up next to the man who had given it to her just seemed so right. Taking one last gulp of her drink, Marinette sat the mug down onto the table in front of her. She sighed contently, turning her body into his lap. She draped her legs across his and wound her arms around his chest. Adrien caught her legs, pressing her closer. Humming happily, Marinette laid her head back on his shoulder. He let out a chuckle, leaning his cheek onto her crown.

“Comfy yet?” he asked, a teasing tone clear in his voice.

“Yes,” she cooed, nuzzling him before pressing a kiss to his chin.

Moments passed by. The sound of the television filled the room, but Marinette still couldn’t find it in her to focus on the channel Adrien had picked. He hadn’t been reacting much to the show… she wondered if his thoughts were elsewhere as well.

“We’re going to bed!” Tikki called from behind them.

Startled out of their thoughts, Marinette and Adrien both whipped their heads around to face their kwamis. Marinette gave her a small smile. “Goodnight, Tikki.”

“You should sleep soon. Both of you. Another early morning tomorrow,” the kwami reminded them.

“Yeah,” Marinette said with a nod. “We’ll just finish this episode.”

“Are you even watching it?” Plagg snarked, folding his paws. Adrien seemed to open his mouth to protest, but no words escaped him.

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Let them be. They’ll come to bed when they’re ready. Goodnight to you both!”

“Night,” they both called after the creatures as they floated into the bedroom.

Marinette sighed, resting her head against him once more. “She’s right. We should sleep soon.”

This time, Adrien’s hand rested on her thigh. Glancing down at the close placement, her eyes flicked back up at him. He glanced down at her. “We will.”

Marinette gave a curt nod in agreement. Looking back at the tv, she actually tried to pay attention this time. It was a crime show. Pretty typical for Adrien. He was so into mysteries and trying to figure out the who-dun-it before the show revealed it. Normally, she’d ask him who he thought the culprit was… but she was entirely hyper focused on his hand rubbing lightly up and down her thigh.

His touch was featherlight, fingertips ghosting over her thin pajama pants. With each brush up and down, he inched closer between her thighs. Her breath hitched when he brushed her clothed heat. He hooked a finger, rubbing up and down along her entrance. Shivers trembled up her spine as she squeezed his shoulders tighter.

Adrien kissed her cheek to press his lips against her ear. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered gently.

She gasped, the warmth of his breath on her skin overwhelming while he touched her most sensitive of places. If he wanted to take care of her, then she’d let him. Who was she to deny his pampering? Her day had been awful, and he knew it.

Adrien gingerly detached from her his person. He pushed the coffee table back with his foot and slid off the couch to kneel in front of her. Marinette stared down at him as he parted her knees. A hungry gazed glinted in his emerald irises. Her heart fluttered when he looked at her like that. Chest tight, she gulped as Adrien smirked at her. He reached out, hooking his fingers into her waistband and began tugging the material down her legs. She lifted her hips, allowing Adrien to slip off her pants as well as her panties in one fell swoop.

After the time they’d been together, Marinette’s modesty had somewhat faded. She could still feel her cheeks warm as her fiancé drank in the sight of her. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her ass, digging his digits into her skin as he eagerly yanked her towards him. His fingers massaged her rear while he began pressing kissing to her inner thighs.

Marinette thought she may melt from all the attention. He worked his way upwards, peppering kissing to her flushed skin. When his lips met her core, a strangled moan left her lips. His tongue flicked out, catching her clit. She gasped, surging forward to bury her hands in his golden locks. Adrien didn’t seem phased by the sudden motion as he continued his attention on her clit.

Again and again, his tongue ran over the sweet spot. Marinette almost whined when he moved, but her disappointment didn’t last long. Adrien plunged his tongue inside of her. Lapping at her walls repeatedly, he hummed in satisfaction at her continued reactions. Her fingers were wound so tightly into his hair, she idly worried she was hurting him. But the pleasure resonating inside of her made her brain turn to putty with every swipe of his tongue. So many sounds left her mouth. Each moan only seemed to egg him on. With every hick and sigh, Adrien went faster, moved quicker, licking inside her with wild abandon. Sometimes she wondered who really enjoyed this more.

Marinette could feel the coiling in her stomach as Adrien moved his tongue inside her, hitting her sweet spots. She was hunched over him, fingers in his hair as she panted. Adrien squeezed her ass, making Marinette huff another quick breath. His tongue was suddenly gone, but his lips were quickly on her clit. When he gave a rather harsh suck to the sensitive nub, that was her undoing.

The moan that escaped her sounded entirely sinful as she clenched her legs around his head. Her body rattled, legs quivering. She shuddered as Adrien coaxed her through her orgasm. He cooed, rubbing loving circles on her thighs as she rocketed back down to earth in a boneless heap. She flopped backwards onto the couch, trying to catch her breath as her limbs melted to goop. Her body was numb aside from the intense throbbing coming from her nether regions. An area where her fiancé sat with a grin on his face, clearly proud of himself.

Adrien stood, leaning over her and cupping one cheek while pressing a kiss to the other. “You alright?”

Gulping air, Marinette nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

He moved his lips to her forehead, pressing another kiss. He leaned back to smile at her, twirling a finger in her raven locks. “Do you feel better?”

“Much,” she said, still uncapable of forming full sentences with her mushy brain. She noticed a rather large bulged protruding from his plaid sleep shorts. Cocking a brow, she gazed up at him. “What… What about you?”

He shook his head, smile still evident on his features. “No, no. This is all about you. You’re the one who had a hard day, and I wanted to take care of you,” he said. Adrien leaned back holding out a hand for her to take. When she slipped her fingers into his, he helped her from the couch, hoisting her weight as her legs almost gave out from beneath her. Her fiancé bent down, pulling her pants and undergarments back onto her ankles. He pressed kisses to her thighs as he helped her slide them back into their rightful place.

When Marinette tried to move, her jello legs threatened to buckle beneath her like a newborn calf. Adrien took pity on her, scooping her up bridal style. He grinned, nuzzling his nose to hers. He walked them into the bedroom before dumping her onto the bed. He quickly followed after.

Needless to say… Marinette slept quite well after that stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two. I swear. We all deserve an Adrien.


	2. Going Further - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from their parents for the weekend, Marinette and Adrien indulge in one another.

Marinette panted, lying stark naked on the bed in the hotel room she and Adrien had ended up sharing. Her skin was flushed as she gazed at him, taking in the lustful wonderment in his eyes. She hadn’t intended to take things so far. Especially while they were both inexperienced and unsure of where to go from here.

Alya and Nino had clearly planned this. They knew their best friends were taking things slowly in their relationship, especially with the chances of getting caught sneaking around by their parents. Their friends had somehow convinced Gabriel Agreste of all people to let his son go away with his friends for the weekend. Even though Adrien was an adult, Gabriel still kept him under his thumb. Nino had assured Gabriel that he and Adrien would be sharing a room while the girls shared another across the hall. Clearly, that had been a lie. Especially since Nino wanted some time to himself with his own girlfriend. How his father hadn’t figured that one out was a mystery to Marinette. And why Gabriel would even believe Nino to beginning with was another.

“M-My lady… What are we doing?” Adrien asked, out of breath himself from their passionate make-out session. His hand her splayed out on either side of her head, his bare body hovering just above hers. She wasn’t sure how either of them had got their clothes thrown about the room so quickly. She’d seen Adrien naked before. They’d fooled around many times before.

But this was different. It _felt_ different. Marinette wanted more. Craved him inside of her. There was so much pure want bubbling within her, she almost couldn’t handle it.

“I—I don’t know,” was all she could muster.

Adrien leaned back on his haunches, running a hand through his blonde locks. Marinette sat up, pulling a hand to her chest. They simply gawked at each other. Never had they gotten so caught up in the heat of a moment. He had touched her all over, stripped her clothes, while his mouth and tongue had tangled with hers. The memory brought her attention to his puffy, kiss swollen lips. He looked so cute with that pout and the flush that was spread across his cheeks.

“Do you… want to?”

Yes. Yes. _Absolutely yes._ Only in her wildest fantasies a year ago would Adrien Agreste be naked in the same bed as her asking if she wanted to have sex. But now it was happening. And she wanted it so badly.

But they couldn’t…

Marinette nodded hesitantly, making Adrien’s cheeks seem to get even redder if possible. She sighed. “But we can’t. We don’t have protection. We can’t risk that.”

Adrien gave a nervous laugh, rubbing at the back of his hair. “I have condoms,” he murmured.

Eyes bugging, Marinette gaped. “You _do?_”

“Y-Yes,” he said with a curt nod. “Nino gave them to me.”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. She smiled. “Remind me to thank Nino later,” she replied with a laugh.

“Probably Alya’s idea if we’re being honest.”

She snorted. “True.”

Adrien quickly hopped off the bed. Marinette should have felt ashamed with how intently was staring at her boyfriend’s ass, but she couldn’t find it in her. He bent over and rummaged through the small zipper of his bag before producing four condoms and holding them up for her to see.

She quirked a brow. “Four? Does he expect us to do it more than once a day we’re here?”

Adrien smirked, brows raising suggestively before he crawled back onto the bed, condoms now in tow. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Someone’s a gluttonous kitty.”

He hummed, leaning over to kiss her. “Sure am. I could eat you up all day.”

She felt her cheeks warm as a purely shit-eating grin etched itself across his features. That lustful fire burned in his eyes again. If he was trying to get his point across, he certainly was. He looked like he wanted to devour her whole, and Marinette didn’t mind whatsoever.

Adrien captured her lips again: nibbling, sucking, and licking her lips. Marinette gasped when his teeth tugged at her bottom lip, his tongue slipping in. His tongue traced her teeth and coaxed her own to tangle with his. Marinette felt the heat of his body pressed against her, and she wound her arms around his neck. Kiss after kiss sucked the air right out of her. Her insides burned, her crotch throbbing for his attention.

As if he read her mind, Adrien pressed his length along her heat. He ground against her, hitting her clit just right every time. She grew wetter with each pass of his dick. The heat coiled tightly inside of her, begging for the tension to be released.

Marinette whined when Adrien parted from her, releasing her lips and pulling his erection away. He chuckled at her pitiful sound. He cupped her breasts, running a thumb over the swollen nubs. She couldn’t stop her moans that bubbled from her lips. Adrien captured one with his lips, flicking his tongue across the nub. Marinette cried out, gripping his hair in her fingers.

He moved along her chest, sucking and nipping the soft flesh. Marinette was sure there would be purple splotches left over tomorrow. She’d have make sure she didn’t change in front of Alya the next day to avoid the knowing looks and teasing. Her breathing hitched when Adrien took the other nipple into his mouth giving it the same nurturing treatment he had to the other.

Finally, he pulled away, grabbing the condoms from where he’d left them on the comforter. Marinette sat up to watch as he rolled it over his erection. She eyed him, licking her lips in anticipation. Adrien’s lips quirked, as he eyed her from beneath his bangs.

“You’re sure?”

“Of course…”

He smiled, eyes soft. He caught her hands, twining their fingers together as he leaned over her. He squeezed her fingers in reassurance. Marinette smiled tenderly, hoping she could convey to him just how much love she felt for him.

Adrien released one of her hand, reaching down to line himself up with her center. Marinette’s heartbeat roared in her ears. The anticipation and fear the incoming pain was overwhelming. Adrien pushed into her gently. She clasped his hand tightly as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. The feeling of being stretched and filled for the first time stung. He stopped halfway, gazing at her with brows pinched in concern.

“Are you alright?”

Wincing, Marinette gave a nod. “Just… Keep going until you’re in. Th-Then give me a second.”

Adrien seemed hesitant but continued onward as she wished. His hand gripped at her hip, squeezing gently as he pushed forward, submerging himself fully into her heat. Her walls contracted tightly around him. Marinette took deep, calming breathes as she got used to the feeling of him within her. She focused on his warmth.

Marinette reached up, rubbing his furrowed brows to sooth him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Just—Just trying not to do something stupid.”

She laughed. “It’s okay, don’t worry. You can move.”

“Are you sure?”

Her thumb rubbed across the back of his palm. Marinette smiled. “Yes.”

With a harsh sigh through his nose, Adrien rolled his hips. She gasped, reaching up to clutch his shoulder. Fingers digging into his skin to keep herself grounded. He moved his hips back to thrust back into her. Each movement was soft and gentle. Every thrust was slow. He kept his tender pace as Marinette relished in every movement. He got braver, dove deeper within her. Still deliberate, still loving as he captured her lips with his own. Their leisurely kisses met with his calm thrusts.

He picked up speed, only slightly, to hit further inside her. His hips brushed hers, the feel of his heating flesh rubbing along her felt more erotic than it should have. With a particularly harsher thrusts than his previous ones, Adrien hit a sweet spot. Her breath hitched, a moan escaping her. The sound of pleasure only seemed to encourage him further. Adrien’s hips moved faster, building up desire within her. Her walls were tightening around him, making him whimper.

“Adrien,” she gasped. “Please…”

She gripped his fingers, her nails digging into his skin. He took that as more encouragement as he thrust faster and deeper, hitting the tender places within her over and over. Breathing was getting more difficult, as the intense pressure built up in her stomach. He dove in quickly, hips jerking before he let out a languid groan. Adrien panted over her, clearly spent. Marinette bit her lip as she gazed at him. He looked so sexy when he came… but she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that she didn’t get to follow suit.

“D-Did you…?”

She shook her head in a silent disappointment. Adrien slipped out of her, quickly knotting the condom. He tossed it away in the nearby rubbish bin before climbing back on top of her quickly, much to Marinette’s surprise. He caught her lips, moving them harshly against hers. He dipped two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out quickly. Marinette cried out when he rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit. With every move of his wrist and flick of his fingers, Marinette grew closer and closer to the edge.

She gripped his wrist, stopping him as her coil snapped inside of her. She moaned as she came, coming undone and trembling beneath his touch. She heaved a breath, trying to get her lungs back into working order.

Adrien peppered kisses to her face as she came to. Soft pecks to her lips made her heart swell. She pushed him back seeing his eyes glowing full of love. She smiled, nuzzling her nose to his. “I love you. I’m so glad it was you.”

His smile was blinding. Full of joy as he gave her another deep kiss. “I love you too, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for romantic first times...


	3. Wet Dreams - Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage boys tend to have spicy dreams... this one just wasn't what Adrien expected.

_Ladybug had Adrien pined to the bed. He was bare aside from a thin pair of Agreste brand boxers keeping his modesty (barely) intact. Her lips were on his, her tongue hot tangling with his. A swirling heat pooled inside of him. Adrien just wanted more of her touch. To feel her pressed flush against him. He lifted his hips, grinding his bulge along her heated core. _

_The sound of her moaning in his mouth was one he could listen to forever. Their kisses were sloppy, wet, and warm. The way her tongue battled his set his groin ablaze. He wanted nothing more than to get her out of that suit. _

_Her hips dragged along his, her core rubbing against him once again. She continued the action over and over. Each brush of her center on his erection sent him into a tizzy. He gripped her curves, nails digging into her thin suit. Her lips slowed, kisses becoming more chaste. Adrien welcomed the gentle pecks graciously. He didn’t care how she kissed him as long as she was. Her lips were so soft, and her taste so sweet. She was like sugar on his tongue. _

_The roll of Ladybug’s hips increased becoming more feverish. Each kiss met in tune with a rut of her core against him. He was going to go insane if she kept this up. Her lips fled his, making her way down his neck to pepper hot, open mouth kisses there. _

_Adrien couldn’t help the groan that escaped. His senses were on high alert. _

_“You’re such a good kitty… I love how you purr for me,” she hummed. _

_Her words sent a shiver up his spine and he let out a shaky breath. He gasped when she suddenly rid of him of his boxers, exposing his dick to the cool air. She grinned at him, thrusting against him again and again. Adrien could barley contain himself. Panting, he gripped the sheets, weak moans bubbling past his lips while she rutted along his dick. _

_There was so much built up pressure on his spine, he wanted to combust. His composure popped like a pressurized balloon. He snatched her curves, slamming his hips against hers. Ladybug let out a sinful moan. _

_“Adrien…” she whimpered. _

_“M-Marinette…” _

Suddenly, Adrien’s eyes snapped open to sit up swiftly. His body was covered in a cold sweat. His heart pounded in his ears. It was just him. Alone in his room. No Ladybug to be found, and definitely _not_ Marinette.

He fisted the sheets beneath him, panting to catch his breath. He’d never… He’d had dreams about Ladybug before. But never had he mistaken her for his close friend. Blinking himself out of his faze, he tossed the covers off to see the very obvious tent in his striped pajama pants.

Adrien groaned, wiping a hand down his face. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again with his dick being such a distraction. …If he just finished himself off, he could relax, right? Plagg was asleep. His kwami wouldn’t be awake to judge him.

Swallowing, Adrien stripped himself of his pajamas and underwear in one go, leaving his bobbing erection exposed to the room. He laid back, plopping his head down onto the pillow and throwing an arm across his face. He hesitantly gripped himself, stroking himself slowly at first. Adrien wouldn’t admit to anyone that he was very inexperienced with pleasuring himself. It was a… _recent_ development since hanging out with the girl he was head over heels for (who just happened to wear a skin sight suit that left very little for his imagination).

He was a teenage boy with hormones… and Ladybug was very attractive.

Could anyone blame him?

Thumb brushing over the sensitive head, he bit his lip to keep any sounds from sneaking out. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Plagg, or worse… anyone _else_ in his home. He wondered if Ladybug would be as gentle on him as he was to himself. If she’s actually anything like the Ladybug from his dreams, probably not. He imagined it was her hand, adorned in spots, that stroked up and down his soft, heated flesh. He wanted nothing more than to know what it was like for someone else to pleasure him. Especially her.

He let out a little hick as his hand picked up speed. Adrien quickened his pace, moving his wrist up and down faster as more pressure built up inside of him. No matter how much he kept trying and trying to think of Ladybug, his fantasies kept shifting. His dream was too fresh on his mind, and the twist at the end still had him shaken up.

What if… What if it _was_ Marinette in his lap instead? Her soft hand running along his dick. Would she say his name like Ladybug? Marinette had pretty eyes, just like his lady. He could imagine her smiling, those bluebell eyes sparkling in the moonlight that flittered in through his window. Marinette would be attentive to him, just like she was to everyone. She cared so much about people, and he knew she wouldn’t be any different when it came to making him feel good. She’d pay attention to his every whim.

Would she get tired of using her hand? Would she bend over and give a light kiss to the head? He imagined her flicking her tongue out, licking a stripe up his dick. The thought made Adrien gasp aloud, the motions of his hand growing faster. The thought of Marinette’s lips around him as she licked and suckled on his erection made his stomach boil with pleasured glee. He wanted that… Wanted her…

Just like in his dream, all control broke. He inhaled quickly, feeling like he was drowning. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, his hand continuing slowly, milking out all of his essence. Adrien opened his eyes, the moonlight almost blinding. He looked down at the mess of cum covering his stomach, feeling a little disgusted with himself. He grabbed the nearby tissues and cleaned himself up. Glancing at the clock, he saw he only had two hours before he was supposed to be up to get ready for school.

Adrien weighed his options, thinking maybe a good soak in the bathtub could help him. He didn’t want to feel disgusting when he went to school. As soon as Adrien really processed his thoughts, he felt his cheeks heat tremendously. Holy shit. He just… He just masturbated thinking about _Marinette_ of all people.

How was he supposed to go to school and face her after this!? Seeing her cute smile after thinking about her in such a naughty position. Sucking in a breath, Adrien hopped off his head. Yep, definitely needed a bath. He wasn’t going back to sleep after this.

He was royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Whoops! Meant to post this hours ago. Idk how many of you follow my tumblr, but it's kinda clear there that Reflekdoll has taken over my day. I've been screaming over it for two hours. 
> 
> This a random prompt I grabbed from last year's calendar. Also there will be a part 2 to this with a later prompt! 
> 
> Also, also... y'all can be your asses there's gonna be a Mister Bug & Lady Noire prompt in this smut fest now, hahaha...


	4. Tickle Me - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's boyfriend was assigned as her partner for Gabriel's upcoming collection... what could go wrong?

Marinette knew it was going to be a bad idea that she and Adrien were working together. Why Gabriel had assigned Adrien as her model for the upcoming fashion show, knowing full and well they were dating, was a mystery for her. Knowing how Gabriel was, it was a shock that he’d let Adrien get his business and personal life intertwined. Usually, whenever Marinette was assigned a project that Adrien was also involved in, Adrien would be the last to know. Typically, he’d be assigned to work with a different designer. And Gabriel tended to keep her location a secret from his son.

But that was different this time. Marinette had full access to Adrien during work. And she got to disrobe him whenever she felt like it and no one could question her. Sounded like a definite win to her.

Marinette sat soundly in her office. Tikki was peacefully munching on snacks in the bottom drawer of her desk where she liked to stay, just in case of an emergency. Marinette had been working on multiple different sketches. Knowing this was for her boyfriend made her want to make it even more perfect. She knew Adrien more than anyone, she could definitely pull off a great look for him.

…As long as she didn’t let the pressure get to her.

She shook her head. No time to think about that. She wiped her nervousness off on her skirt and rolled over to her sewing machine to start deciding on fabrics and colors to match with her sketches.

Adrien peaked his head into her office, a grin on his face. “Hello, purrrincess. Looks like I get to harass you at work for the next few weeks, huh?”

She popped her head up from the sewing machine. “Uh huh, you have to behave.”

“Do I _have _to?”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly, spinning her chair around. She crossed her arms, smirking up at him. “Yes, you do. But when I need you to get naked, I’ll let you know.”

“Aw, thanks, babe. I’m willing to drop-trou whenever my lady demands it,” he teased, leaning in the doorway.

She pretended like she didn’t feel her cheeks warming at the remark. Crooking a finger at him, she smiled. “Close the door.”

His grin was entirely shit-eating. Waggling his brows, he closed the door behind him. “Oh? What are you thinking?”

She giggled as he inched towards her. “I’m thinking we should close the door before someone hears your flirty tone, Kitten.”

Scoffing, he placed a hand on his chest, feigning a scandalized look. “Me? Flirting with my girlfriend in the workplace? I would _never_.”

Marinette barked out a laugh. “Right. Because that’s why this is the first time we’ve ever worked together.”

Adrien gave a lopsided shrug, pulling up a rolling chair beside her. He straddled the seat backwards, crossing his arms along the top of the chair. “Okay, so, maybe I would. Why do you think Father is finally letting me work with you?”

“Probably because this is the Valentine’s Love collection. I guess he wants my romantic touch on you,” she replied turning back to her sewing machine. She picked up her sketch pad that sat next to the machine, wanting to look back over the design again.

“You know… I wouldn’t mind your romantic touch on me either.”

She flicked him on the forehead.

“Ack!” he fled behind her, rolling his chair backwards. “This is abuse,” he cried.

“Not if you’re being a naughty alley cat,” Marinette taunted, not even turning her attention from her sketch pad.

She heard his chair rolled up behind her. Trying hard not to smile, she bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was give them the satisfaction of a reaction. Marinette almost jumped when his chin was suddenly resting on her shoulder.

“Is that a _smile_? I thought I was being bad,” she could hear the cheekiness in his tone. He knew how to get under her skin… in more ways than one.

Pooching out her lips, she forced a pout. She still refused to look at him while she worked on his Valentine’s design. “No, definitely not,” Marinette muttered flatly.

He hummed playfully. “I bet I can make you.”

“Yeah? How’s that?” she asked, risking a sideways glance at him.

His hands were on her waist, fingers tapping teasingly. Their eyes met and he beamed. He was plotting something… When he squeezed her, Marinette figured him out.

“Adrien…” she warned.

His fingers quickly danced at her waist, sending Marinette into a fit of giggles. She hoped out her chair, trying to make an escape. However, her boyfriend swiftly snatched her by the hips, both of them tumbling to the ground. Marinette let out a squawk when she hit the carpeted floor, but she didn’t even get a moment to breathe because Adrien was over her in seconds and tickling her waist once more.

“A-Adrien! S-Stop!” she tried kicking him away, but those stupid cat-like reflexes had him dodging her flying feet.

“Nope, not until I’m out of trouble~” he refuted while continuing his tickle attack on her skin.

Marinette couldn’t help the onslaught of laughter. Giggles kept bubbling out from her lips. Unable to catch her breath, she simply couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay! Fine! Y-You’re a good kitty!” she cried out. “M-Mercy! Please, mercy!”

Adrien grinned, freeing her of his tickles and puffing his chest up with pride. He was obviously proud of his victory over her. Marinette rolled her eyes at his antics as he started doing poses. “Who knew, the only person to win against the great Ladybug herself is her crime fighting partner: the amazing Chat Noir.”

Scoffing, she stuck out her tongue. “Someone is full of himself.”

He laughed. “Only when you’re around,” he admitted while taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of her palm.

She let out a small laugh, smiling up at him. When they fell silent, Marinette took a moment to realize the compromising position the two of them were in. Adrien was straddling her hips, his crotch pressed to hers. She felt her cheeks warm as she gazed up at him with wide eyes. He seemed to notice the blush forming on her face, his expression going soft. The half-lidded gaze made her stomach warm.

He bent down, cupping her cheek and drawing her mouth to meet his. The kiss was soft. Just a chaste peck. But Marinette could already tell he wanted more. His head tilted, slanting his lips with hers. The kiss grew wetter, warmer as Adrien deepened it.

Marinette barely noticed him lift her skirt until his clothed erection rutted along her panties. The thin material was hardly a barrier between them. His lips left hers to press open mouth kisses along her neck, making her whimper beneath him. She could feel the heat of him pressed against her with every thrust of his hips. She shifted her arms to his shoulders, holding on as she bucked her hips to meet his. Adrien groaned in her ear, which only spurred on her actions. The material of his jeans rubbed against her hot skin.

She felt that familiar heat pooling inside of her. Gripping him tighter, her fingers wound in his hair. Her leg lifted around his hip as she thrust soundly against him. Adrien always teased her could get her off anywhere and anyhow, but she’d never given him an opportunity to prove it to her.

Needless to say, this made her believe him.

When Adrien’s phone rang in his pocket, Marinette wanted to cry. She whimpered as he reluctantly detached from her. His cheeks were red, lips puffy, and blonde hair tousled. God, why did he look so cute all sexed up like that? He was panting, trying to catch his breath as he checked the caller ID. Swearing under his breath, he cleared his throat.

“Hello, F-Father?”

Marinette grimaced, internally swearing herself. The last thing she needed was for Gabriel to find out the two of them were dry humping in her office.

“I’m in Marinette’s office. I was—uh—sneaking a peak at her design,” he said, chancing a wink at her.

She sat up slowly, watching him as he chewed his lip and listened to his father on the other end of the line.

“No, I wasn’t trying anything on yet. She’s…”

“Picking fabrics,” she whispered quickly and harshly.

“…picking fabrics. Yes, sir. I’m sorry. I’ll be there soon,” he replied with a nod. Taking the phone from his ear and hanging it up, his eyes went wide as he glanced up at her. “That was close.”

Marinette couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “I guess we got… a little carried away,” she said with a nervous chuckle. “Are you in trouble?”

Adrien smiled with a small shrug. “Not really. We have a meeting in thirty minutes, but I forgot that Father wanted me there early. He said not to worry about it, but don’t be late. Annddd told me to not bother you when you’re working and stop distracting you.”

She barked out another laugh before cocking a brow at him. “There aren’t cameras in here, right?”

“God, I hope not,” he snickered. “I’d feel bad finishing you off if there were.”

“Huh? F-Finish me off?”

Adrien held out a hand for her to take. Helping her off the floor, he quickly scooped her up and set her onto her desk. “Obviously, I can’t go to the meeting with a wet spot on my jeans… but someone else has nothing to lose?”

“Y-You’re serious?”

He kissed her cheek. “You aren’t dried up that quickly, are you?”

“Pfft, of course not.”

He caught her lips with his. “Then my mind is made up.”

Adrien’s hand cupped her cheek, while the other snaked down to her panties. He pushed the material to the side, sinking two fingers inside of her. He curled them inside of her, up and down. His mouth melded with hers, his kisses overwhelming her while his fingers flicked inside of her. Pushing his digits in and out a few times, he traveled upward. He pinched her clit making her gasp against his lips. Adrien broke the kiss to smile up at her for just a moment. His eyes were so wide, full of love for her as he gave her that genuine smile.

He then focused all of his attention on her clit. Pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Adrien was kissing her once more. His motions on the swollen nub suddenly faster as he rubbed in quick circles. Marinette gripped his shoulders, abruptly unable to breathe. Forehead falling to his shoulder, she panted as her body shivered. Her legs suddenly clenched his hand, body spasming and twitching as she came. Fingers digging into his shoulders, she slowly caught her breath.

Adrien lifted her chin up, tilting his head to look at her. “You alright, my lady?”

She panted and swallowed, nodding feverishly. “Uh huh,” she whimpered weakly.

He grinned, proud of himself once again. His ego would surely be the death of her. Adrien trotted over to the end of her desk, making use of her hand sanitizer and tissues. There was still a slight bulge protruding from his britches. She quirked a brow, smiling at him.

“How you getting rid of that?” she asked.

Glancing down at his crotch, he looked up her. “Eh, it’ll go away soon.” He grabbed her face, pulling her in for another kiss. “But… can I hang out here for a few minutes so it can—uh—die down?”

She laughed fondly. “I guess I’ll let you do that. I’d hate for you to be caught leaving my office with a boner when you’re already late for a meeting.”

Adrien hissed, ruffling the blonde strands of his hair. “Yeah… You’re right. You can just… pay me back tonight, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another oneee! This is probably my favorite one so far.


	5. First Time - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Alya's idea...

Marinette had never felt more like a teenager than she did during her trip to the Césaire summer home. There was some guilt from sneaking around, especially with all of Alya’s siblings and parents in the rooms downstairs. The largest bathroom was upstairs as well as the study and work out rooms. She was thankful that the only two bedrooms upstairs were the ones that she, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were sleeping in.

Especially since… Alya and Adrien were switching places during the night.

Of course, Alya was supposed the be sharing the room with her while Adrien was supposed to be sharing with Nino. It was clear that Alya had other plans for the weekend. It wasn’t unlike Nino and Alya to want to sneak around to be together (it wasn’t unlike she and Adrien either… considering he’d visit her at night sometimes in a leather clad get-up.)

It was one thing to sneak around as superheroes. It was another to sneak around as themselves… especially under the nose of Alya’s parents rather than her own. Alya insisted she’d take the fault if they were caught. Which she should. It _was_ Alya’s idea.

The tapping on the window caused her and Alya to perk up. Having pretended to be asleep for a while, they figured the coast was clear. Alya hopped out of the bed, a grin on her face. The red head trotted over with a light skip in her step, opening the window. Marinette saw the familiar mop of blonde hair pop in. Adrien started his crawl in, however his hand slipped from the windowsill. Tumbling to the floor in a graceless flop, the girls heard a _thunk_ as he landed.

Marinette rocketed off the bed. She and Alya went to check on the fallen boy. Adrien rubbed his sore head, grimacing as he did though. His feet were against the wall. Marinette’s inner fashion designer cringed at the fact was wearing tacky sneakers with his pajamas, but she figured it wouldn’t be practical to wear slippers as he traipsed across the rooftop.

“Adrien! Are you okay?” Marinette asked in a harsh whisper. She bent down, petting his blonde hair in a comforting gesture.

The blonde just laughed. “Hey, ladies. Mind if I drop in?”

Alya snorted as Marinette gave him a light tap on the forehead in retribution. Alya crossed her arms, shaking her head. “I swear, Agreste, sometimes your corniness could rival Chat Noir.”

Marinette stood from her crouch, giving Adrien a helping hand to his feet. Adrien fiddled nervously with his hair and chuckled hesitantly. “We’re kindred spirits, I’ve heard.”

“I’d say,” Alya said with a cheeky grin. “Well,” she slipped out the window to the roof. “See you guys in the morning. Don’t have too much fun,” she winked.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “O-Okayyy! Bye Alya. Goodnight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite, hahaha….” She sputtered quickly as she shut the window.

“I don’t think it’s bed bugs that are gonna be biting Alya,” Adrien muttered under his breath just low enough for Marinette to hear it.

Spinning around quickly, Marinette gawked at him. “Adrien Agreste!” She smacked him on the shoulder.

“Ow!” He yelped.

Clapping a hand over his mouth, Marinette hushed him. “If you wake up Nora, she’ll _kill_ us. Especially Nino. If you don’t want your best friend castrated, I suggest you zip it, Kitty.”

Adrien licked her palm, making her yank her hand away in disgust. “You hit me,” he chided back. “I can’t express my pain?”

She wiped her hand on her over-sized t-shirt while glowering at him. “No.”

“You wound me, my lady,” he said flatly, putting a hand on his chest. 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette smirked. She moved his hand, pressing a kiss to it much like he would typically do to her. She gave his hand a pat. “All better?”

Adrien pouched out his lips, glancing away with a flush on his cheeks. “Maybe,” he muttered.

“Ugghhh!!” groaned Adrien’s large pocket in the front of his sleep shirt. Plagg poked his head out, a disgruntled look on his face. “All this flirting is going to make me sick.”

Adrien groaned making Marinette giggled behind her hand.

Tikki flittered out from the nightstand. “Plagg! Leave them alone.”

“Oh, hey, Sugar Cube!” Plagg beamed, floating out to greet his fellow kwami. “These two are just as sickeningly sweet as you are.”

Tikki crossed her arms with a hmph. “Well, I happen to think that it’s romantic,” she soared over to him, taking him by the paw. “I’m sure our owners would appreciate it if we gave them a little privacy?” she grunted the last word. The implications of what her kwami was suggesting made Marinette’s heartbeat pick up just a little.

Tikki dragged Plagg away into the washroom that was connected to the room.

Glancing back at Adrien, she smiled. He was freezing up again like he did when he was closing up. He forced a grin back at her, but the expression didn’t meet his eyes. He was obviously panicked at what to do next.

Marinette made her way to the bed, patting the empty space next to her on the comforter. She noticed him swallow as he crawled next to her. Noting that he was still timid, she took his hand in hers and squeezed his fingers tenderly.

“Don’t look so afraid. I’m not going to bite you… unless…”

“Marinette, stoppp,” he whined.

She laughed while giving him a light bump with her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Adrien gnawed his bottom lip, giving her a sideways glance. He sucked in a breath, seeming to gather his courage. “We… There’s no pressure for us to—to _do_ anything while we’re here, is there?”

Marinette gaped, feeling her cheeks warm at his admission. “N-No! Not at all! Just because Alya and Nino are doing those types of things doesn’t mean we have to.”

His tongue poked out, wetting his lips. He was looking at her funny again. Marinette’s heart fluttered in his chest. Was that not what he wanted to hear? Adrien rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. “What if… What if I wanted to?”

She squeaked. Quickly, she covered her eyes with her free hand. “I-I… I don’t think I’d _mind_. But I wouldn’t want us to jump into something too fast.”

“I just… We’ve been together almost a year, M. And there are times when I—I _want_ to be with you that way. Nino tells me how romantic and how great it is to be intimate with Alya. A-And sometimes I get jealous because I want that with you too,” he admitted. Adrien’s cheeks were ablaze, eyes looking forward towards the blank television at the front of the room.

He _wanted_ her. Holy shit! Adrien, _her_ Adrien, wanted move forward with their relationship. That was terrifying. But she couldn’t help that she felt the same. She wanted more too..

Apparently, her silence frightened him. Adrien gripped her hand tighter, placing palm on their already joined hands. He dipped his head, searching her face. “H-Hey, you don’t have to if you don’t—”

“I want to!” she spit out quickly and a little too loudly as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

He snickered and pressed a kiss to her head. “Who is going to wake Nora up now, my lady?”

“Shuddup,” she mumbled.

There was a beat of silence between them. “S-So, you—um—want to?”

Nodding carefully, Marinette gazed up at him. “I do. I want to be with you, Adrien. I—I don’t know where to start, b-but… We can go at our own pace, you know? We—”

Adrien’s hand cupped her cheek, silencing her. “I know.”

His thumb brushed over her lips as she gazed up at him. Tilting her chin up, Adrien smiled. Her eyes flicked to his lips before their eyes met. It felt like an eternity as they leaned in. When their lips met, Marinette felt a spark travel up her spine. She and Adrien had kissed before. But not like this. This had so much more implications. So many more promises behind it.

Adrien groaned against her lips as she deepened the kiss. Both of his hands caressed her cheeks as his mouth slanted along hers. Her heartbeat pounded so loudly in her ears. The feverish movements of his lips overwhelmed her. She wasn’t sure how it happened, but suddenly she was in his lap, her thighs on either side of his. Adrien’s hands gripped her hips, his thumbs rubbing at the bare skin beneath her shirt.

Marinette could stay like that for hours. The passionate kisses set her body on fire. Kissing like this was hot, warm, and spicier than Marinette had ever imagined it to be. The touches on her bare hips sent tingles to her core, increasing the growing wetness between her legs. The pressure built, making her squeeze her legs tighter as her heated center brushed across Adrien’s thigh.

The whimper she let out was so embarrassing, but only seemed to egg Adrien on. This was _not _how she was going to do this. She wasn’t going to spend her evening humping her boyfriend’s thigh like a dog in heat.

But… when he tugged her hips, making her grind against him again… the idea became a little more appealing.

Adrien kept trying to pull her closer and closer. They were flush against each other when his arms wound around her middle. Marinette shifted her weight, suddenly hitting something stiff that made Adrien grunt against her lips.

_Oh._ So, that’s what she felt at times when they were kissing. Definitely wasn’t his phone in his pocket like she’d just assumed during their previous kissing sessions.

Marinette tried not to pay mind to the fact that she was feverishly wet between her legs while her boyfriend was sporting a very stiff boner in his pants. She knew that was the intention of this passionate make-out… but it still freaked her out just a little. She had to make the most of this. While fully aware they weren’t ready to go all of the way… she definitely wanted to see it. To see him.

She ground her thigh against the tent proudly presenting itself in Adrien’s plaid pajamas. He gasped, stopping their intimate kisses. With the way his face was red, she panickily wondered if she’d actually hurt him. Her tongue felt heavy when she spoke. “D-Did that hurt? I’m sorry—I didn’t mean…”

“No. God, no. It didn’t hurt,” he assured her. His eyes were wide but glazed over with a lust she’d never seen from her sweet kitten before.

Adrien took advantage of their pausing in lip-locking and peppered open mouth kisses along her nape. Marinette tilted her head, giving him better access. Gathering all of her Ladybug courage, she managed to breath out faint words to him. “C-Can we…?” Her fingers teased at the edge of his shirt.

Leaving her neck, he grinned up at her. “Trying to check me out?”

She scoffed, pressing her forehead to his. “If I wanted to check you out, I could just buy Gabriel’s new swimsuit edition. I’d rather _touch_ the real thing…”

“Fair point,” he said weakly, voice cracking.

She gripped the edge of his shirt as Adrien lifted his arms to let her slip it off. She giggled when his head popped out, shaking his shaggy hair back into place. His hands went beneath her top. “You too?”

“I’m… I’m not wearing a bra.”

“Oh _god._”

“At least I warned you!”

Sucking in a breath, he seemed to give himself a small pep-talk. “Okay, okay. I can do this.”

Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle at him. She had to also mentally prepare herself as well. This would be the first time Adrien saw her bare. There may had been hand slip here or there during their past kissy-kissy times, but never like this. He’d never _seen_ her. Reaching down, Marinette slipped the t-shirt off. She dropped it on the floor next to them in a way she _hoped_ was sexy?

Adrien wetting his lips was hopefully a good sign. He just stared at her chest, seemingly mesmerized by the newly revealed skin. His hands slid up her hips, across her torso, to cup them. “Holy shit,” he muttered.

She tried not to laugh.

Marinette let out a small hiss when his thumbs brushed across the pert nubs on her breasts. He rolled them tenderly beneath the pad, making the bubs swell to attention. Adrien rolled them in his palms, squeezing her breasts and smushing them together.

Boys and boobs… A bond like no other, really.

Oh, well. She’d let him enjoy himself. Not that she wasn’t either. It felt so nice to have his warm hands on her skin. Someone else touching her breasts was wonderful, she had to admit.

Adrien seemed to break out of his trance when she giggled. A hand went in her hair, pulling her back down for more passionate lip-locks. Her breasts crushed against his chest. Marinette decided being pressed against him was officially her favorite thing.

She squawked when Adrien flipped them over, suddenly hovering over her. His palms ran over her skin, fingers dipping gently into her waistband. He gazed at her asking for silent permission. Might as well rip the bandaid off, right?

Marinette gave a nod which made Adrien break out into a toothy grin. If he was this excited about getting her naked, she’d let him do whatever. Having someone this enthusiastic over her made her feel spoiled. Adrien slowly dragged her pajamas down her legs. Marinette kicked them off when they reached her ankles.

Adrien sat back, eyes tracing over her body. She was so exposed to him in just her panties, which she knew would soon be following the same fate her pajama shorts had.

“You’re like a goddess on earth…” he cooed.

_That_ made her flush. She covered her face with her hands. “A-Adrien! You can’t say that.”

He snickered before running a hand up her legs. “I can… and did.” She felt the weight shift as he leaned over her.

Fingers ghosted along her thighs before brushing along the damp crotch of her panties. Her breath caught in her throat. His name stuck on her tongue. Marinette fisted the sheets as his finger rubbed up and down her clothed slit. The almost wanted to rip her panties off herself. This was pure torture. She knew he was a romantic, but _man_ did she just want his fingers inside of her.

Maybe, she needed to hurry this along. They had gotten this far… and there _was _a chance they could get caught after all. She fingered the edge of his pajamas. Adrien’s eyes met hers. Her boldness met no bounds when, without warning, she shoved his pajamas and underwear down together in one fell swoop.

Adrien yelped, cheeks flushing. His dick springing free of its confinement in his clothes. Marinette just stared.

A penis. That was a penis. Adrien’s penis. Holy shit. Oh, God. What was she _doing!?_

She wanted… to touch it.

Marinette reached for his heated member but was stopped by Adrien’s hand grabbing her wrist.

“H-Hold on. You can’t just pants me and start going after my dick without letting me see you completely naked first,” he whined.

“You were teasing too much!”

“No, I was just trying to make sure you were used to me touching you…”

“Oh.”

Marinette, with just as much confidence when she declothed her boyfriend, whipped her panties off. Smiling at his surprise, she dangled them over the side of the bed teasingly before dropping them to the floor.

Adrien’s eyes bulged, adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I have wanted this just as much as you have. Do you even know how much Alya brags about how good it is to have some else’s hand instead of your own? I _want_ to know what all the fuss is about. I _want_ you,” Marinette explained.

Adrien hung his head. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Let me touch you, Adrien… Please.”

Smiling, he pushed on her shoulders to lay her down onto the bed. “You first…”

“But…”

“Marinette, I can _promise_ you, that seeing you like this is doing plenty for me.”

She giggled at his honesty. Marinette had to admit, seeing every ripped muscle on Adrien’s body was doing plenty for her as well. Her raw desire to touch his erection was something he’d never experienced. She’d never have this type of passion swirling inside her.

Meekly, she agreed with a smile. The grin that spread across his face was almost blinding. He laid down beside her, propping himself up on an elbow. Adrien’s shaky fingers traced over her stomach, making the muscles twitch beneath his featherlike touch. His hand slowly lowered, brushing across her dark curls.

“It’s okay,” she assured him.

Hearing him swallow above her, he dropped her head and buried his nose in her hair. He was so nervous. She couldn’t help but think his reactions were the sweetest. Finally, he lowered his hand and dragged his fingers between her folds. Marinette let out a _hick _at the feeling. She let her head smushed back into the pillow with Adrien pressing a kiss to her crown.

He dipped a finger inside of her. Marinette clutched the sheets, winding her fingers in the fabric. He thrusted his digit in and out gently, gauging her reactions.

“Y-You can add another,” she told him breathlessly.

Adrien nodded against her hair, adding another finger. He seemed to experiment to find what she liked. He swirled along her walls, spreading them wide and scissoring his fingers within her. When he shifted his wrist and the heel of his palm caught her clit, Marinette let out a rather loud moan.

Both froze. She looked up at him in a wide-eyed panic. Adrien just gaped at her.

Blinking at her, he did the motion again. Marinette bit her lip harshly to keep anymore sinful sounds from leaving her lips. Adrien grinned and captured her mouth with his. She grunted in surprise but seemed to understand when his fingers moved inside of her again.

He was kissing her to shut her up, wasn’t he?

Adrien’s mouth molded to hers, swallowing her moans when his palm rutted across her clit. His fingers curled along her walls, moving them in and out of her faster and faster as he bumped her swollen nub. Marinette lifted her leg, giving him better access, increasing the pleasure. Overwhelmed, she buried her fingers in his hair and panted against his mouth. Their kissing became feverish and hurried as Marinette felt the coiling in the pit of her stomach. The heat building inside of her, begging for release. His digits curled at just the right angle to hit a sweet spot within her.

His name left her lips. Walls clenching around his fingers as she came. She gripped his shoulders for dear life. Nails digging into his skin as she panted into his neck. Adrien’s movements were slow as he gently removed his fingers from her wet heat. Marinette could feel the pulsing of her walls. The feeling throbbing within her, from her toes to her chest.

She idly noticed Adrien wipe his hand on the sheet. She vaguely muttered something about how gross that was earning a laugh from him. Marinette panted, desperately wanting to come back to earth. Adrien flopped down beside her, rolling his wrist.

“You okay,” he asked her.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. I’m alright. That was—wow.”

He agreed with a laugh. “I’d say so,” he fiddled with a few strands of her hair. “I could get use to you saying my name like that.”

She refrained from hitting him. Letting him bask in his pride was deserved reward. But… there was another action she wanted to reward him with.

“So, what next my laddddyy…?” His voiced hitched a few octaves when she wrapped her hands around his length. “M-Marinette. Are you sure you want to?”

Giggling, she squeezed him, making Adrien purr in response. “Of course, I want to.”

She wished hadn’t just… grabbed him like that. Marinette hadn’t even taken a moment to appreciate how hot and velvety the skin was. It felt similar to her own sensitive flesh, but entirely different at the same time. Slowly, she moved. Fingers round around him as she dragged her hand up and down. Per Alya’s advice, she brushed her thumb over the delicate head. Her movements were languid. Adrien’s brows were pinched, his warm breath puffing out against her skin.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” he said, his voice lower than usual. The tone sent shivers up her spine, making her throb. “Y-You can go faster.”

“Okay,” she squeaked.

The movements of her hand sped up. She shifted her movements, twisting her wrist every once in a while to change up the pace. Each time she did, it earned her a sweet reaction from the blonde beside her. Leaning over him, she caught his lips. Kissing helped her reach her edge earlier, she hoped that it would do the same for Adrien.

It did.

Drops of precum peaked from the tip, helping the fluidity of Marinette’s palm. She picked up pace, then slowed. Repeating the sequence a few times. Adrien’s hand dug into her hair, his fingers tangling into the strands. Marinette knew she wanted to bring him to an orgasm. And decided to quit teasing the poor boy. She continued the quickened pace, never ceasing the action no matter how much her wrist ached in protest. Adrien’s lips paused against hers as he let out a leisurely groan. Marinette peaked an eye open, glancing down as ropes of milky cum spirted from the tip. Some dripped down onto her fingers, but she chose to ignore it despite her disgust. He wheezed as his forehead fell onto her shoulder.

“Adrien?”

He held up a one finger, asking her to give him a minute. She smiled, endeared that she could engage such a reaction from him. Adrien finally looked at her, green eyes blown wide.

“I understand what you meant by ‘wow’ now,” he said with a cracked smile.

“I know, right?” she laughed.

He chuckled with her. Adrien looked down at the spunk that covered them both with a grimace. “Uh, sorry. I haven’t exactly—uh—taken care of myself lately.”

“You don’t seem like the type to jerk it often,” she teased with a grin.

Adrien snorted. “Well, you’d be right. I get embarrassed about it.”

“Me too. Alya tried to buy me sex toys so that I would stop being ‘so uptight until I finally got laid,’” Marinette grumbled.

He eyed her expectantly. “Well. Did she?”

“What!? No!”

“What a shame,” Adrien snickered before slipping off the bed.

Marinette whined at his absence. “Where are you going?”

He cocked a brow at her and gestured at the jizz covering both of them. “This gets crusty if it dries.”

She gave him a horrified look. Adrien just gave her a sideways shrug and started towards the bathroom. “Our kwamis are in there,” she whispered harshly.

He paused, looking back at her. “Well…” He tapped the door. “Hey, can you guys _not_ look at me while I get a towel?”

She heard Tikki agreed and Plagg groan is distaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I watched Desperada and now I'm overthinking this entire show. This is fINE.


	6. Untied - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally attends the Agreste Gala with her new fiance.

Marinette couldn’t help her anxiousness. It was the first time she’d ever been invited to a ball of any sort, and of course, it was an Agreste Gala. Gabriel wanted to premiere some of her designs and announce she and Adrien’s engagement. Even though they’d already been engaged a few months and it blew up all over the media that Paris’ hottest model was official off the market. Even though they had been together since they were teens.

She was very proud of her dress. It was her signature pink, a corset tied at the top and a large bow right on her hips. The dress flowed much like a ballgown. Marinette found herself most comfortable in big, poofy dresses. She tended to be more self-conscious in mermaid styles that hugged her hips. Although, she’d sometimes model her mermaid designs for Adrien when they were alone. But they never usually…_stayed_ on her very long.

It was probably the best for her fiancé’s dick that she _wasn’t_ wearing a tight, skimpier style.

The party was already beginning down in the lobby of the hotel. Gabriel had gotten she and Adrien a room at the Le Grand Paris where the Gala was occurring. He didn’t want to have it in the mansion this year because he’d invited more guests than the year previous. Marinette hadn’t attended yet, since she was only an intern and just Adrien’s girlfriend. She hadn’t wanted to intrude where she hadn’t earned her spot. Adrien had always invited her to be his date each year, but she always wanted to attend as a designer though the thought of being her boyfriend’s arm candy had always appealed to her.

But this year was different. She was a designer _and_ Adrien’s fiancé. This just put more pressure on her shoulders. Having to present herself as Adrien’s future wife as well as Gabriel’s upcoming star. It was intimidating to say the least.

Marinette looked herself over in the mirror once more. Finally, she was satisfied with her soft make-up look. Her bun was perfectly place at the top of her head. Marinette grabbed the pink ribbon on the counter and tied it carefully around her hair. Giving herself one more once over, she decided she was finally pleased with how she looked. Knowing if she kept staring at herself, she’d find something to worry about. Therefore she knew it was time to leave well enough alone.

She stepped out of the bathroom being greeted with Adrien’s back as he fixed the cuffs of his suit. His ears seemed to perk as he heard the door creak open. Spinning around, he gaped when he saw her.

Smiling, she gestured to her dress. “How do I look?” Marinette asked before doing a little spin.

He grinned, coming up to her and cupping her cheeks. Adrien’s lips brushed hers in a chaste kiss. “Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous,” he cooed.

She giggled against his lips. “If you’re not careful, you’ll be wearing my lipstick too.”

“I think I could pull it off,” Adrien boasted with a grin.

Rolling her eyes fondly, she shook her head. “I doubt your father would agree.”

o~o~o~o

Marinette’s nerves were shot. It was almost midnight, and she’d been under a microscope the entire evening. Gabriel had brought she and Adrien to the front of the room, the entire crowd of people had their eyes directly on the two of them. Adrien’s fingers were interlocked with hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze when Gabriel droned on about how important it to him that his son found a woman who was perfect for him. While she couldn’t deny she was flattered, she still wanted to run off the stepped in retreat.

When Gabriel discussed her upcoming designs, her praised her talents. It meant a lot to her. She was terrified of being in this spotlight, but at least her parents were there too. She made eye contact with them, seeing them beam with pride made a smile etch its way to her lips.

While the evening had been somewhat entertaining, and she enjoyed all of the compliments she got, Marinette was exhausted. The whine was great. Seeing her parents so overjoyed for her was amazing. Dancing with Adrien in a crowded room while everyone watched? A little intimidating, but she had enjoyed it. He only had eyes for her the entire time, making her feel so special.

But when she finally flopped down on the hotel bed with a sigh, she’d felt the best she had all evening. She kicked off her pink heels, practically deflating with relief to get those feet pinchers off.

Adrien chuckled and sat beside her on the mattress. “You alright?”

“Yes,” she groaned. She reached beneath the floof of her dress, grabbing at her pantyhose and slipped it down her thighs. She tried to ignore the watchful eye of Adrien who tracked the motion. Her toes were shriveled from being confined so long, but she was relishing in them finally being free. The wiggled them, hoping the feeling would come back to them quickly.

She continued stripping, taking the satin gloves off. Stretching her fingers once they were free, she reached up to undo her hair—only for Adrien to catch her wrist.

“C-Can I do it?”

Blinking at him, she moved her arms away and sat up. “O-Okay.”

Adrien’s smile was soft as he untied the dainty pink ribbon from her hair. Her boyfriend knew enough about fashion and hair to see how she’d put it up. He removed the ponytail and the donut that kept her hair in place. Her raven hair fell lose over her shoulders. Adrien ran his fingers through the silky strands.

“If I can be honest, my lady… I’ve been wanting to undress the rest of you all night.”

Marinette gaped at him. “W-What? But this dress isn’t anything like—like the last dresses you usually want to rip off me.”

Chuckling, he kissed her bare shoulder. “It doesn’t matter. You look beautiful in every dress. And I always want to unwrap you from them.”

While Marinette was tired, she couldn’t deny him. She smiled and opened her arms to him. “By all means, unwrap away.”

He grinned moving to stand in front of her. He caught her hands and pulled her to her feet. Adrien reached behind her, cupping her rear and making her let out a surprised squeak before she laughed. His hands traveled up and untied the large satin bow that sat on her tailbone. His hands dragged up her sides to come to her front. He started on her corset, undoing the soft strings one after another. Marinette felt the corset becoming loser. It popped open, her breast spilling out of the top. The dress fell, pooling on the floor at her feet. Next Adrien quickly unhooked her strapless lacey bra. Marinette laughed and let it fall to the carpet with her dress.

“Anything else you want off?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Yep, panties too, purrincess.”

Snorting at the pun, she hooked her own thumbs into the thin material and shucked them off. She crossed her arms beneath her breast, pushing them upward. “Satisfied?”

Adrien’s mouth was clearly watering as he gazed her over like a four-course meal. “Oh, definitely.”

Marinette cocked a brow. “Well? You think it’s fair that I’m naked and you’re not?”

Taking her hand, he pressed a kiss to it. “Well, my lady, you never told me to strip.”

“Hm, well if you want to touch,” she took his hand and dragged it up her bare side. “Then you better get naked, Agreste.”

Adrien threw off the coat of his suit. Ripping off his tie, he unbuttoned his white top, and removed his pants and underwear in a hurried heap. His dick had swollen up at the sight of her naked, making his erection spring out of his underwear when he chucked them.

Marinette laughed while falling back on the bed, and Adrien tumbled after her. She laid on her side, propping herself up on an elbow. Walking her fingers up his chest, she grinned. “What’d you have in mind for the evening?”

Adrien grabbed her hips, pulling her on top of him. “This should give you a clear idea…”

He yanked her head down, smashing his lips to hers. The kisses were hot, open mouthed, and feverish. Her passion for him bubbled with every swipe of her tongue across his. Marinette shifted her hips, trapping his erection between her thighs. She ground her wet folds along his length, making Adrien moan into her mouth.

While Marinette enjoyed the slow and romantic love making with Adrien most of the time… she didn’t mind indulging in the hot and heavy sexy times every once in a while. She was so tired… and if Adrien wanted to fuck her and put her to bed then she was okay with that.

She shifted her weight, making it so that her clit brushed against his erection with each rut of her hips. While their kissing was enough to get her wet, she needed more if Adrien wanted to be inside of her. Their passionate kisses and Adrien’s grunting and groans continued to spur her on. God, she wanted him. He knew how to rile her up. Just by basically telling her she was pretty, Adrien Agreste got her naked on top of him. She was practically putty for him.

Marinette leaned away from his lips just a little, stilling her hips. “Ready?”

Panting, Adrien nodded. Reaching down, he held his member in place for Marinette to carefully sank herself down onto him. Her walls clenched at the feeling of him filling her. Adrien probably didn’t want to admit how much he loved her on top of him, but the hissing groan he always made when she slid onto his dick was enough of a tell. Adrien moved his hand, pausing where they were connected to roll her swollen clit beneath his finger. Sucking a in breath, she gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“A-Adrien… please,” she needed to breathe.

Smiling gently, his hands moved to her hips. He held her steady as he thrusted upward inside of her. The moan that escaped her lips was entirely sinful. Swallowing, Marinette gathered her wits to begin moving herself. She rolled her hips, meeting Adrien thrust for thrust. He hit deep within her with every dip of her hips. She was so overwhelmed. Just needing a release to come quickly…

Marinette picked up her pace. Moving faster as Adrien did in tow. His hips rutted harder as he tried so desperately to hit the sweet spot inside of her. When he succeeded, Marinette nearly combusted. Her walls tightened around him with each rough drive he gave. Adrien reached between them, pinching her clit in time with his thrusts and it tipped her over the edge.

Her orgasm hit her so intensely. Her walls tightened around his dick sent Adrien tumbling down with her. She felt him spill inside her. Marinette panted, pressing her forehead to Adrien’s as he also tried to gather himself. She gave him a chaste kiss before gently separating from him. Marinette flopped down on the bed beside him.

“God, I love you,” Adrien breathed.

She laughed and kissed him on the shoulder. “I love you too…” she trailed off. “You know, we have to be out of here early. What do you say we sleep and then get up and make good use of that big bathtub in there?” Marinette smirked while gesturing to the bathroom with her head.

Adrien beamed, nodding feverishly before pulling the covers over them. He pulled her to him, her back pressing to his bare chest. “I don’t deserve you,” he muttered into her hair.

“I know.”

She heard him snort, but she was too exhausted to humor his offended look. Marinette slowly drifted off, hugging Adrien’s arm to her chest. She smiled, knowing that round two would sure be worth it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy tomorrow, so I'm posting this one at 3AM when I'm supposed to be sleeping. It's fine.


	7. Quickie - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare goes wrong sometimes... or maybe right?

Marinette should have known that having a class sleep over would be a mistake. Especially now that she and Adrien knew their identities, but for their safety Marinette insisted that the two of them just stay friends for now. There was a promise that once Hawkmoth was defeated, the two of them would be together, but until then… they were to just stay friends. Friends that were really attracted to each other and skirted around their feelings.

“Alright, Adrien… truth or dare?” Alya asked with a wide grin.

Marinette internally prayed that he wouldn’t say dare. If he did, there’d be dire consequences for both of them. But knowing how Chat was…

“Dare,” he said proudly.

Of course, he did.

Everyone “ooohed” at his bold choice. Alix grinned and bumped Alya before whispering in her ear. Their smirks were far too devious for Marinette’s liking. Her clueless kitten clearly had no idea what was going on as the rest of the girls joined in on the chatter. When Rose squealed, Marinette knew she was fucked.

“Okay, Sunshine! Into the closet with Marinette!” Alya said quickly while gesturing to the closet door.

Adrien’s eyes bulged, cheeks flushing as he frantically looked at her and back to them. “W-What!? That’s not fair to Marinette, is it?”

Alix shook her head with a click of her tongue. “The rules of truth or dare state that anyone in the group can be involved in said dare. So, seven minutes in heaven shall we?”

Alya hummed with a chuckle. “I think they need fifteen. They have a lot to talk about,” she smarmed with a wink.

God, she hated and loved Alya at the same time. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t want to be dragged into this mess and forced to talk about her feelings with Adrien when she didn’t want to.

Sighing, Marinette finally spoke. “Rules are rules, Adrien. We’ll be fine, right?”

She’d never seen him so red in her life. Normally, when Adrien blushed around her it was cute rosy hue. This time his cheeks rivaled the color of a fire engine. She watched him swallow and nod.

“O-Okay…”

Marinette stood, holding her hand out to her nervous kitten. He took it and she helped him off the floor. She led him to the closet, and they both shamefully walked in. She chose to ignore the hooting and hollering of her friends from the other side of the door when she closed it behind them. The pair sat down on the floor, sitting across from one another. She could barely him out in the darkness of the closet. The only light creeping in from beneath the door. She could see his shadow leaning back against the opposite wall. 

“I’m sorry Alya and the others are forcing you on me like this. Alya’s just known that I’ve liked you forever, and I’m sure she’s caught wind that you like me too from Nino,” Marinette muttered, guilt heavy on her tongue.

She heard him laugh in the darkness. “That’s what I get for telling everything to Nino.”

Her laugh was bitter. “I tried to explain to Alya that we just can’t right now.”

“How’d you go about that?”

“Ahaha…” she laughed nervously, tapping her fingers together. “I kind of blamed it on your dad? I said he wouldn’t let us date right now.”

She was relieved to hear him laugh. “You’re probably not wrong. He’s just angry that I have friends, let alone if I got a girlfriend. Do you know how many strings Nathalie had to pull to let me come to Alya’s tonight? I didn’t dare tell him her family wasn’t going to be home.”

“Did anyone of us tell our parents that her family wouldn’t be here?”

“Touché.”

Marinette sighed, leaning back against the wall. “This is so stupid. I don’t know what she expects us to do in here.”

She heard Adrien shuffle. “Well, I’ve seen enough movies to figure it out.”

Her cheeks warmed, her hands coming up to cup the heated skin. “W-Well, yeah. But I didn’t think we’d—you know… actually do anything.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, my lady.”

“I mean—we’ve never even kissed. Uh—consensually, that is. Or that either of us remember,” she reminded him.

Adrien laughed in agreement. “We’ve kissed three times, right? One that I don’t remember, one that neither of us remember, and one that was—well, you thought I was a statue.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“We could kiss now? Consensually and no awkward pranks?”

Marinette squeaked in her throat. Her hands fanning her face. “You really want our first kiss to be in a closet with all of our classmates outside the door?”

“Technically, we’ve had a first kiss. Even if I don’t remember it, I’m okay with knowing that true love’s kiss was our first one,” he pointed out.

Chewing her lip, Marinette searched him in the darkness. “W-What if we get carried away and do more than we should? We’ve had pent up feelings for months. We can’t guarantee that hormones won’t take over.”

She saw his shadow shrug. “You got any condoms?”

She _choked_. “A-Adrien, are you serious?”

“You’re not wrong. We’ve had pent up feelings for a long time now. I can’t deny that I’ve thought about you naked,” he snorted.

“I’m on the pill,” she muttered meekly.

She could practically _hear _him smile. “Oh, really?”

“For my period. Not for you.”

“And here I thought you were thinking of me.”

“Shut up and kiss me, alley cat.”

He was on her in moments. She could finally make out his features in the darkness. His green eyes glowed.

“Wish I had night vision right now,” he said as he cupped her cheek, brushing a thumb across her lips.

She pressed a kiss to the pad of his finger. “Can’t have them finding me getting frisky with Chat Noir in here.”

“True.”

His lips found hers. Her hands came up to cover his as their lips fiercely moved together. She’d never felt so warm before. The electricity sparked through her body. Heat pooling between her legs. Damn, that didn’t take long. She was right about her stupid hormones making her putty in his hands.

Adrien’s hand left her face, sliding down her body to cup her rear. He squeezed her, pulling her up on his lap. Marinette felt the bulge tenting in his pajamas. She ground her center against it, making him huff against her ear. They definitely needed to keep the moaning to a minimum with Alya’s super sonic hearing only a few feet away.

Marinette had no idea that she was a pure genius for wearing a long t-shirt pajama gown, but now that she’d realized the convenience of it in this situation she was grateful for her lazy decision to not want to wear pants. Adrien reached beneath the gown, lips never leaving hers. He pushed her underwear aside, dipping his digits inside her wet heat. Marinette hummed lightly, trying to keep quiet.

She reached between them and pulled Adrien’s waistband down just enough for his erection to spring free. Marinette was a little disappointed that she couldn’t see him. But she knew romantic love making would be saved for another day. A day where they could be together safely and not have to hide their love for one another.

Today was not that day.

Marinette moved her hips, Adrien holding his erection in place as she sank down until he was fully sheathed within her. They stayed like that a moment, kissing softly. Marinette knew there wasn’t much time to enjoy this. Alya and the others would be opening the door any moment, and the last thing she wanted to happen was getting caught with Adrien’s dick inside of her.

He seemed to have similar thoughts as he thrust upward into her. She gasped quietly and rolled her hips in return. Their movements quickened, suddenly feverish. Both deseperate for the sweet release they’d been dying to give to one another. She’d wanted so badly for so long for Adrien to be inside her. This isn’t the way she imagined it, but she couldn’t deny how amazing it felt. He was so thick and warm inside her. She’d never felt so filled. He was nothing like her toys (that Alya had bought her as gag gifts.) Just the sensation of him within her made her weak.

His actions were so fast and sharp, hitting her deep. Marinette reached between them, toying with her clit. Her walls tightened around him. Adrien’s forehead flopped onto her shoulder as he panted, holing her hips as he met her thrust for thrust. He only felt thicker while her walls clenched him, sucking him in further.

The heat inside of her became too much as she came. Adrien’s lips captured hers again, She was surprised at first, but she realized that he was trying to keep quiet as he spilled within her. His cum only warmed her more. Marinette slowly moved off of him, letting him fall out. Righting her panties, she felt the sticky wetness gathering there. Good thing she’d brought a change of panties just in case. She couldn’t do that now since it’d be suspicious.

Adrien shoved his now flacid member back into his pajamas, readjusting his clothes. When he was done, Marinette couldn’t resist crawling back into his lap.

“I love you…” he mumbled, pressing his forehead to hers.

Sighing sadly, she nuzzled her nose to his. “I know… someday, Kitten.”

“You know,” he started. She recognized that smarmy Chat Noir tone. She felt him grin. “Alya’s expecting to find us doing _something_ in here.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“More kisses?”

“You _want_ them to find us making out in here?”

He shrugged. “Not like they’ll know what really happened if we do.”

Marinette tapped a finger to her chin. “You might be onto something…”

They agreed to the deal. A few moments of passionate kissing, Marinette practically devouring Adrien’s mouth with nips and nibbles with slides of her tongue. The kisses were wet and sloppy. Nothing like all of their sweet kisses they had previously share.

When Alya ripped open the door, the two of them feigned a surprised look. Marinette made her best kid caught in the cookie jar look. She could finally see Adrien’s face with the light spilling into the closet. His lips were so swollen and puffy. God, he was so cute like that.

Adrien gaped at Alya before laughing nervously. “Uh, hi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the most fanfiction-esque thing I've ever written lmao!


	8. Praise - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien discovers something about himself.

Adrien knew his rough upbringing could have had negative affects on him as well as his relationship. He was lucky and grateful that Marinette was so patient. She always tried to her best to calm him or sooth his whims. He had discovered his touch starved tendencies when he and Marinette first became intimate. Just tiny rubs on the shoulders had him ascending to a new realm. Adrien absolutely _loved_ when Marinette played with his hair or just gave him a simple peck on the cheek.

But apparently he hadn’t realized just how far his desperation for love inside of him went. Because he should _not_ be sporting a boner because Marinette called him a “good boy” as a joke, but there he was anyway.

Unsure of what to do, he snacked a pillow and placed it over his lap when she wasn’t looking. Either she didn’t notice or didn’t acknowledge it when she looked back at him. But something in his face must have told her that something was amiss.

Marinette cocked a brow at him. “You okay?”

Adrien scoffed theatrically, “Psht, yeah! Everything is great! Fine! Fantastic!”

Her brows pinched, a concerned gaze meeting his. “Now, I know you’re hiding something. You can trust me, Adrien, you know that.”

His tongue felt heavy. There was no way he good look at her and say: “hey, you know when you called me a good boy? Well that sure got me going.” Blinking stupidly, he kept opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She eyed him. Clearly suspicious of him. Marinette reached slowly for the pillow, only for him to squish his knees to his chest and trap the cushion there.

“Okay, Adrien. What is going on?”

“I like it when you compliment me!” He blurted.

“What? Who doesn’t like being complimented?”

Swallowing, he hung his head and glanced up at her from behind his bangs. “No, Marinette… I mean I _really_ like it.”

Mouth going slightly ajar, she seemed to be putting the puzzle together piece by piece. This time when she reached for the pillow, he didn’t shy away. Then she saw it. The tent saying hello from his pants. She seemed to stare at it for a moment, before glancing up at his face. She looked between the two before smiling softly at him.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she said softly, reaching up to pet his head.

He was putting in his fingers in seconds. Heart pounding at the feeling of her touch, he spoke weakly. “It’s not weird?”

“It’s okay to be different. So, maybe you have a bit of a praise kink? That just means I have even more power over you.”

He whimpered nervously.

Marinette straddled his hips, the warmth of her seeping through his clothes to his skin. Both hands were in his hair as she massaged his scalp. “You’re okay. You’re safe with me… You’re such a good kitten,” she cooed sweetly.

There was a throbbing starting at his crotch. Groaning, he leaned his forehead against hers. Letting out a shy chuckle, his eyes met hers. “What are you doing to me?”

“Something you want, obviously.”

“Well…”

Her lips pecked his. “You’re amazing. You deserve the entire world handed to you on a silver platter. You try so much. You work so hard. And you’re so good at it.” Her lips met his again, a deeper kiss the next time. “I love you. So much.”

Between her words, her kisses, and her fingers still toying with his hair… Adrien thought he’d melt. She was too good for him, really. He didn’t know what he did to make this goddess of a woman accept him as the love of her life, but he wasn’t complaining.

“I love you too,” he mumbled back, so caught up in the feeling of her touch.

Marinette was kissing him again, slanting her mouth with his. She pressed her heated center to the bulge in his shorts. His breath caught in his throat when she languidly dragged her thighs across his. His hands attached themselves to her hips, fingers digging in.

“You’re so good,” she whispered, her lips brushing his. Her hips thrusted forward, grinding along his clothed erection. Adrien let out an animalistic whine at the feeling.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be the death of him. And he’d absolutely let her.

Rutting against him, her lips fell to his ear. With every pass of her warmth against his dick, she whispered sweet praises in his ear. How good he was to her. How much the meant to her. How handsome he was. That everything he was doing, he was trying his best.

Adrien’s fingers shook helplessly as they dug into her hips. Marinette nibbled on his ear making him croon. Each grind of her crotch against his bubbled incoherent sounds from his mouth.

“You’re such a good kitty…”

The way she simply purred those words ended him. A moan left his lips as he came, soaking his shorts. Marinette slid off of him while he gathered his wits. He panted, head flopping back on the back of the couch. His girlfriend looked entirely too smug.

“D-Don’t look at me like that,” he huffed between words.

Smiling, she tilted her head. “Like what?”

“Like you’re way too proud of yourself.”

She laughed, leaning back over him to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Maybe, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts are going to get progressively shorter as the month goes on, lol.


	9. Tangled - BugNoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just supposed to be practicing each other's powers...

Mister Bug traipsed across the rooftops of Paris adorning red and black spots rather than his usual black leather. Lady Noire hopped behind him, keeping up step by step. Puffing his chest up, he confidently spun the yoyo.

“Well, it seems I’m getting better and better at this ladybug thing, yeah?” he boasted, pointing a thumb at himself.

Lady Noire rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. Don’t get too cocky. Tikki is right about this though. We need to get better with each other’s miraculouses in case of emergencies.”

He swung the yoyo to each side, much like a ninja with nunchucks from an action movie. The yoyo was much more fluid in movement than his baton. He understood why Marinette was so effective with the weapon. He twirled the string up and down and around.

His lady sighed, crossing her arms while giving him a flat look. “Is that supposed to impress me, Agreste?”

“Maybe a little,” he grinned. “Hang on, I have more tricks.”

She laughed. “Oh, yeah? Have you been practicing with a real yoyo at home?”

“I’m not telling you what I do in my alone time, Marinette. My relationship with Ladybug roleplaying is confidential,” he mused.

Mister Bug couldn’t deny that he loved teasing her. Her reactions to his teasing made him love this girl even more. Lady Noire rolled her eyes, an affectionate smile on her features.

“Well, I’m glad you’re living out your fantasies, Mister Bug.”

Living out fantasies, huh? That was an interesting idea… Mister Bug felt his heartbeat quicken. He took her gloved hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. He gave her the most endearing smile he could muster. She knew he loved her. Though, they were still trying to learn one another since revealing their identities, it was very easy for him to accept that Marinette was Ladybug.

“If we’re really living out my fantasies… then I’d do this,” he said before tossing the yoyo to wind around her waist.

He missed, however. The yoyo bounced off the balcony railing and ricocheted against the building. The yoyo continued to rebound around the two of them. Before Mister Bug knew it, he and Lady Noire were wrapped in the yoyo string in a tangle of limps. The coil was wound around his wrist, making him unable to retrack the string.

His lady glowered at him. “_This_ is part of your fantasies?”

Noting how close she was to him, her body closely pressed to his. “Not exactly what I had in mind,” his tangled wrist rubbed gently up her thigh. “but this works.”

Lady Noire’s breath hitched. “Adrien…” she warned. There was hardly any bite to her voice. Seeming more unsure rather than uncomfortable.

He jerked his wrist in an attempt to release the yoyo, but it only tightened the string, pulling them flush against one another’s sides. His chest pressed into the side of Lady Noire’s. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to her crown.

“Marinette… Can I touch you?” he breathed. His voice was hoarse. Never in a million years had he thought he’d be so bold. But in that moment. Being so close to her… he wanted nother more than to treasure her the way she deserved.

Lady Noire’s neon eyes met his. The cat eyed slits blown wide at his question. She licked her lips. he tracked the motion. “Only if you kiss me first.”

He wasn’t one to disappoint her. He lifted her chin up, locking his lips with hers. The kiss was deep, his mouth slanted against hers. Her head was titled, changing positions.

Well, he was kissing her. That meant he had permission, right? His fingers ghosted along her shoulders before wandering towards her chest. Palm hovering over her breast, he gently squeezed. She yelped, making him pause.

“Are you alright?”

“Keep going, please.”

Who was he to say no? His palm kneaded her breast, feeling the bub perking beneath her suit. He gently pinched and rolled it between his fingers. His lady was making so many delectable noises against him. It was almost too much for him to bear.

His hand traveled downward. The string of the yoyo straining against his wrist. He’d probably have a mark in the morning he’d have to play off, but in that moment Mister Bug couldn’t find himself to care.

He caressed her through the suit. She was so warm… He could feel the heat radiate through the skintight material. The suits did nothing for the imagination. When he pressed a finger against her slit, he could feel every crevice of her folds. Mind fogging, his kisses grew feverish as he continued to flick his middle finger across her sensitive flesh. Her free hand tangled into his blonde locks. She panted against his lips. Whispering his name like a prayer.

His fingers traveled upwards, finding the swollen bud. The blonde rolled it, the texture of her suit seeming to only add to her pleasure. Fingers tightening his hair, she moaned. The restraining string of the yoyo becoming painful.

“M-My lady, t-the yoyo.”

Lady Noire chuckled. The tugged the loop from his fingers. She jerked her wrist just right, making the yoyo unhook from the balcony railing and loosening its grip on the both of them. Once freed, Mister Bug was on her in moments. He laid her down, settling between her legs and kissing her languidly. His lips were slow, devouring her softly.

He was shocked, to say the least, when she flipped their positions. She straddled his hips, grabbing his wrists and pinning him down. Her mouth was on his. The blonde groaned when she ground her heated cross against the bulge in his suit. He almost couldn’t breathe at the sudden action. The feeling of the dampness from her suit rubbing along his erection was overwhelming.

She pulled her lips away, releasing his wrist to place her hands flat on his spotted chest. Lady Noire looked him over, tongue poking out between her lips. Her fingers traced over his taut stomach. “You know… you can see your abs in spots much better,” she hummed. Rubbing her hands flat up his stomach, he felt her palms against every ripple in his stomach.

Lady Noire suddenly thrusted against him, making him moan. She continued rutting against him. His hands went to her hips, grabbing and digging his digits into her skin. She moved quickly, panting as she ground her pelvis on his. Feeling braver, Mister reached between them, flicking her clit rapidly. Lady Noire cried out, throwing her head back. Her thighs quivered, hands curling into fists on his chest. He continued rolled the nub until she was trembling above him. With just a few more ruts as she rode out her orgasm, he tipped over the edge himself.

Sticky wetness filled the suit. He had a passing, mortified thought about what Tikki would think of him after this, but he chose to ignore it. He didn’t want to ruin this high of intimacy.

“I love you,” he breathed.

Lady Noire smiled. She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your BugNoire!
> 
> You don't realize how stupid "Mister Bug" sounds until you're writing steamy smut, lmao!


	10. Guided - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one... penis?

Marinette could usually look at anything and figure out a solution. No matter how convoluted her plan, she could always solve a problem.

However, when her boyfriend lay bare and naked in front of her, with his junk standing proudly… she was at a loss.

She knew they’d end up here someday. This just happened to be the day that two of them passionately kissed, tongues tangling until clothing was stripped. Marinette hadn’t planned on spending the evening naked with her boyfriend, but she couldn’t deny that it was nice. Adrien had touched her all over, making her body warm. But now she was at loss…

What the hell was she supposed to do!? There was no rule book to being a girlfriend. If there was, surely there’d be a chapter titled “how to properly fondle a penis.” Why didn’t dicks come with an instruction manual!? She guessed that maybe trial and error would be her best bet, but she didn’t know where to start! Did she just…grab it? Would she hurt him?

“M-Marinette,” her breathing hitched as her eyes shot to meet Adrien’s. His cheeks were flushed, but an amused grin etched across his lips. “It’s not going to run away.”

She nearly choked while trying to speak. “I… What do I _do?_” she asked, voice cracking nervously.

It wasn’t like she had experience! She’d never even seen a penis before! And the fact that it was Adrien Agreste’s, boy she’d pined over forever who also happened to be her superhero partner, didn’t help her anxiety at all! She wanted him to remember this. To enjoy this. How would she do that if she couldn’t figure out how to pleasure him?

Well, she wasn’t going to help him out by sitting there and doing nothing either.

She gently grasped his length. Guys just went up and down, right? That’s all she needed to do. Up and down motions. That would work… Marinette flicked her wrist hesitantly. Alya told her that a lot of guys liked it—faster? That’s what porn told Alya anyway. She’d only ever been with Nino. She just assumed he was in majority. Most guys liked similar things, right? This was easy… She just had to calm down.

Marinette wet her lips, trying to ground herself from the overwhelming thoughts swirling around in her mind. She moved her palm, finally. Up and down, up and down, she repeated mentally. His skin was so soft but firm beneath. Why did genitals feel so weird? Why did they have weird names? Why did they look so… odd?

“M-Marinette, are you okay?”

Stiffening, she sucked in a breath, surprised at his sudden voice invading her thoughts. And… in surprise she may have gripped Adrien a little too hard.

He yelped, snatching her wrist.

“I’m sorry!” she cried quickly, covering her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry. I suck at this. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never—I’ve never been like this with anyone. I don’t know what I’m doing. I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Adrien’s lips went into a flat line as he gazed at her. His brows were pinched in concern. Finally, he smiled. The apprehension gone. She was just grateful she didn’t hate him for almost breaking his penis. The blonde took her hand, allowing to wind her fingers around his length again. Marinette eyed him in confusion.

“A-Are you sure it’s okay if I…?”

Adrien cupped his hand around hers. “I’ll help you.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. Her boyfriend was really offering her an assisted handjob. That was great! She wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. This way he could show her the ropes. What he liked. She nodded carefully. “Okay,” she whispered.

He started her movements. The up and down motion began again, however, this time she was much gentler. The tender way Adrien dragged her hand along his dick made her realize how wrong she’d been. Clearly, her kitty wasn’t as much of a rough and tumble guy. It made sense. He was more timid and sweeter when it came these things. He was always attentive to how she felt when they kissed or if he caressed her breasts. Of course, he’d want the same treatment. She almost wanted to shame herself for thinking she should just go on the attack like that.

The movements were so languid. But when Marinette made gentle eye contact with him, she felt her heart tighten in her chest. He looked at her with so much love. He didn’t think less of her for being confused. For accidently squeezing him. As long as he wasn’t angry with her, she could find it in herself to enjoy this. And she certainly was. With the way he gazed at her making her feel like the only girl in the world.

Adrien’s hand picked up a bit of speed. While he still guided her palm to drag along the base where the skin met blonde curls. He moved her hand back up, this time he pressed her thumb across the tip. When drops of pre-cum leaked out, she squeaked. Adrien only laughed, seemingly endeared by her reaction. The liquid gathered on her fingers, making it easier for Adrien to glide her hand along his length. Huh. She definitely didn’t know that boy made their own lube. The more you know…

Marinette was suddenly on her own when Adrien’s hand abandoned hers. She gazed at him wide eyed, pausing in her motions.

He smiled. “You can do it. Just keep moving.”

She gave a shy nod. Gently, she continued the movements that Adrien had taught her previously. Moving up fast, thumb brushing the tip, before dragging her palm gradually down his shaft. When she made her quick movement towards the tip the next time, Adrien let out a weak yet pleasured whimper. More liquid oozing from the tip. Marinette decided that meant she was actually getting the hang of this.

But she wanted to do more. This didn’t seem like enough. She wanted to make him moan louder. Whisper her name. Maybe, she was being a little greedy. But all her brain could yell was “this isn’t enough!”

Marinette paused in her movements. Adrien’s half lidded eyes opened slowly, curiosity clear in them. “What--?”

He gasped when her lips pressed a sweet kiss to the tip. She held his length to steady it as she peppered wet, smacking kisses along his dick from the base to the head. Adrien groaned, clenching the sheets when her mouth went around his tip. That sound was all she could have asked for. She craved more. Giving him a small suck, she tasted him. She tried to not be disgusted by the goopy string that hung from her tongue when she pulled away. “Tell me what you want,” she murmured.

Adrien merely panted in answer. She bent back over him, pressing her tongue flat against his shaft and licking a stripe up his dick. She didn’t know she could get so much enjoyment out of this. But just knowing that Adrien was turning to putty beneath her made the wetness between her thighs increase.

“Y-Your mouth again, please,” he practically begged.

It took her a moment to realize what he meant, considering her mouth never left his length. She wrapped her lips around the head again. She generously sucked, her tongue flat against him. She bobbed her head, trying to take him deeper. His thighs quivered against her. This was all she wanted. To make him lose it just for her.

“Use your tongue, my lady…”

Languidly sucking back up to the tip, Marinette swirled her tongue around his head. Adrien moaned, his hand tangling into her raven locks. She hummed sweetly, making his breath hitch. She released him with a wet pop to lick along him like a sweet lollipop, before swirling her tongue again.

So, maybe she’d discovered she was kind of a tease. Adrien seemed to enjoy it, so what did it matter?

“I’m close…” he murmured.

Marinette backed away and began to pump his shaft like he had previously shown her. Her movements may have still been clumsy, but the way Adrien’s dick twitched indicated she was doing something right. She sped up her motions, a little more feverish. Adrien threw his head back onto the pillows, crying out her name. Her heart pounded at the sound of him saying her name in ecstasy.

Marinette was a goner. She’d definitely be doing this again.

He had the audacity to be cute when he came. His lips were parted, panting and gasping for breath while his dick jerked and blew his load onto his chest. Marinette finally slowed her movements as she watched him fall apart. She’d never seen jizz before either… it was just as gross as she suspected.

Adrien said nothing, just reaching beside him for the box of tissues on his bedside. Well… those were _convenient,_ weren’t they? He cleaned the spunk off his body. Grabbing another clean tissue, he wiped away the remnants on her fingers. He chucked the tissues into the nearby rubbish bin.

Marinette flopped down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her with a smile. She returned it. “Did I do good?”

“Yes, you were amazing.”

“Hm, well. I’m glad I have a good teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love torturing Marinette with crisis internal dialogue.


	11. Kisses - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is always willing to wake up for round two.

Adrien’s eyes cracked open, the sun peaking through the window curtains. The room was so warm, and he absolutely loved it. Sun absorbing into his skin made him smile and almost let out a purr. Maybe, he really was more like a cat than he wanted to admit.

Rolling over, his eyes roamed over Marinette’s sleeping form. She was bare from their previous activities from the evening prior. The sheets covered her from the waist down. Adrien couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked. One hand was splayed on the pillow, the other resting on her naked stomach. He gazed at her perky breasts, so tempted to touch them.

He didn’t want to wake her that way, however. Adrien leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Adrien continued, peppering kisses across her face and cheeks. He marveled at the warmth of her skin beneath his lips. She was so sweet. And soft. He always loved how she felt. He kissed her lids, watching them stir. Maybe, she’d wake up soon.

He decided to continue on. Adrien traveled downward, placing warm pecks down her neck. Marinette began squirming to his touch. He smooched the tops of her breasts and across her chest. Finally, she cracked an eye open. He smiled and she turned it.

“Morning, Kitty,” she croaked, voice still hoarse from slumber. Her fingers went into his hair, petting the strands and curling them.

“Good morning, my sweet lady,” he replied with a grin. Adrien leaned over, giving her a chaste kiss.

Marinette hummed. “Love you,” she murmured against his lips

Adrien nuzzled his nose to hers. “Love you too.”

The kisses were sweet. Gently, he kissed along her shoulders. Kissing to her chest once more. He caught the bud, flicking his tongue cross her nipple. With his opposite hand, he cupped mound. Squeezing the squishy flesh, pinching the nub gently between his fingers. He swirled his tongue around the nub, while kneading the other.

Her soft whimpers spurred him on. Adrien loved the sounds she made. If there was any time his lady was soft, it was when they were intimate like this. He loved making her melt. Releasing her breasts, his lips traveled downward. His palms roamed over her curves while his lips kissed down her taut stomach. Her skin was so firm and muscular, yet so soft and smooth at the same time. He removed the covers from her hips, revealing the rest of her bare body.

Adrien didn’t waste a moment. He dipped down, kissing her clit. She gasped. He flicked his tongue along the swollen bud. Her fingers wound in his hair as he licked and sucked. Marinette whimpered when he pulled away.

“Hey…” she whined.

He chuckled, smiling at her. He crawled up her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he rolled over flat on his back. Tilting his head, he gestured for her to come closer. Marinette leaned her head onto his chest.

“What?”

“Sit on my face,” he blurted.

Her cheeks pinked. “For real?”

Nodding feverishly, he ran a hand through her lose strands. “Let’s change things up. If we can both lay down, it’ll be more comfortable.”

Marinette blinked. She stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. Hesitantly, she nodded. She kicked her thigh over his head, much like mounting a horse, he thought in amusement. Her folds brushed his lips, and Adrien felt his mouth water.

His tongue dipped in her folds. He lapped at her slit, spurred on the sweet sounds she made. Marinette languidly rubbed her palms down his abdomen as she draped herself along his body. He could feel her breasts pressed against his pubic bone as she lay flush against him. His tongue dipped inside her, moving in and out, hitting the sweet spots along her walls.

Adrien yelped at the sudden feeling of her lips caressing his tip. He could feel her smile before running her tongue flat along his shaft.

Shit. How could he focus while she did that?

He surged onward, determined not to let the sudden intrusion of Marinette’s mouth on his dick stop him from the task at hand. Adrien sucked her clit, hoping that’d help his lady get closer to her orgasm. When it was morning bliss like this, it didn’t take much for her. She loved when he was romantic and woke her up with kisses. She loved it when he kissed her breast. He knew what made her tick. Which is why he continued his constant ministrations on her folds.

However, Marinette wasn’t let up. He was so overwhelmed when her tongue swirled around his head. He could feel her breath as she panted. She took him in, bobbing her head as she immersed him in her mouth. In retaliation, he flicked her clit with his tongue again. She moaned low in her through, the vibrations throbbing through him. God, he was going to blow it. He had to keep it together until she came first. He groaned against her, sucking the swollen nub more feverishly than before. He continued to swirl his tongue, while she did the same. His tongue entered her slit again, hitting the sweet button at the top of her entrance. He squeezed her ass, hitting that same spot with his tongue repeatedly.

Finally, her walls clenched around him. Marinette released him with a pop as she panted. Her hand took his shaft, slowly moving up and down as she came. Her essence dripped down his chin. Adrien didn’t care. Her thighs were tight around his head. She moaned happily, her head lulling onto his hip.

“L-Let me finish you,” she begged.

Pressing a kiss to her core, he agreed. “Okay,” he murmured.

Adrien couldn’t help but press featherlike kisses to her thighs as her palm moved quickly along his shaft. She pumped him, base to tip. “Cum for me, Kitten,” she cooed as she sped up her pace. Adrien groaned, giving in at her gentle words. He spilled in her palm, some splashing against her stomach. He knew it grossed her out, but she never once complained.

Her warmth left him. She reached to the bedside table, cleaning his spunk off both of them. Marinette flopped beside him in a boneless heap. Adrien brushed her damp bangs away from her face.

She grinned. “I could wake up like that more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured "kisses" was a good 69 prompt, right?


	12. Slow it Down - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just romantic love-making

Adrien’s palms were slow as they dragged across her skin. His fingertips ghosted over her curves, sending her skin ablaze. Marinette moaned, taking in every brush of his pads against her skin. She loved him so much. Being with him like this meant so much to her.

Reaching up, she caressed his cheek. Her thumb smoothed over his skin just beneath his eye. Adrien gaze at her. Those emerald orbs bore into her own. He gently placed his hand over hers, turning his face to kiss her palm. Marinette smiled. Her other hand joined his face, pulling him down to press his forehead to hers.

“I love you, so much,” she breathed.

Adrien smiled, his nose gently brushing hers. “I love you too.”

Their kiss was chaste. So gentle and featherlike that Marinette thought she may have imagined it. Adrien was always so attentive. Just kind and warm when they were together like this. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. She kissed him again, a little surer this time. Her mouth melded with his. Fingers burying themselves in his hair.

His lips left hers, kissing down her jaw and across her flushed shoulders. Marinette’s hands rubbed along his back, humming as his lips danced across her skin.

“Adrien?”

“Hm?”

“Make love to me?”

His head lifted, smiling gently at her. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to her forehead, her nose, until making it back to her lips. While this kiss had more passion, it was never fierce or feverish. Just a loving kiss. A kiss that expressed so much adoration for one another. Marinette’s heart sang for him.

“Whatever my lady wants…”

More pecks were peppered across her chest. Adrien didn’t leave a speck of skin unkissed or untouched. His hands rubbed along her thighs before he spread them, nestling himself between them. He rubbed his length along her folds. The tip brushing her swollen bud, making her head dizzy. He kept thrusting against her, coating himself in her wetness.

He gently slipped in. Marinette sighed as he slowly filled her. He bent over her, kissing her softly as he began to languidly thrust into her. His rested his forehead on her shoulder. Marinette felt his hot breath on her collarbone as hips moved against her. She squeezed her thighs, wrapping her calves around his back. Marinette clenched, walls tightening around him.

Adrien groaned in her ear. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. Her grip was tight as a familiar pressure coiled inside. His thrusts were never hurried, but he moved sharper. Each rut of his hips hitting further within her.

He moved deeper, rutting against her and brushing her clit. She moaned, nibbling at his neck. He chuckled, kissing her shoulder. Her walls squeezed. She cried out, softly breathing his name as she finished. She panted, peppering kisses all across his face and neck. He smiled, laughing at her.

“Finish, love. You can do it,” she encouraged.

He quickly pushed into a few more times before spilling inside of her. Adrien grunted, huffing as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“You’re amazing, Marinette.”

Cupping his cheeks, she kissed him. “No, it’s you that’s amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry, this one is so short. I've gotten a little behind this week. Hoping to get ahead this weekend!


	13. Interrupted - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just watching a movie together...

Marinette curled into Adrien’s chest. She was engrossed in the film they were watching. Sometimes she could feel him press a tiny kiss to her crown, but that was because Adrien couldn’t go long without showing her some type of affection. Whether it was rubbing her softly on the back while they cuddled or just giving her a small nuzzle with his nose, he always reminded her of his love for her.

She idly reached for the popcorn on the coffee table. Her hand missed it a few times. She wasn’t actually looking… Adrien picked a great movie this time. The blonde chuckled and stretched over her to bring the popcorn bowl closer. She smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn and chowing down in the snack.

Adrien hardly ever went home since Marinette and Alya moved into an apartment together. She never complained though. Marinette loved having him here. And Alya didn’t mind either. Plus, Nino tended to come over just as frequently as Adrien. Even if Adrien’s duration of staying was a bit more. It was nice for all of them to spend time with one another.

When the movie reached its dramatic climax, Marinette felt tears bubbling in her eyes. Sniffling, she wiped them away. Adrien’s thumb caught a few stray drops. She laughed. The credits began to roll, and she turned to look at him, her chin on his chest. His eyes looked a little watery.

Marinette gave him a teasing grin. “Did you cry too?”

Squinting at her, Adrien’s lips made a straight line. “No. Absolutely not.”

She sat up, straddling his hips. Tapping him on the chest, she tsked at him. “It’s not like you to tell lies, Adrien.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Laughing, she ruffled his hair. “I know you’re a sensitive kitten. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

He clicked his tongue. “I shed one manly tear.”

Hysterics hit her. God, she loved him. How did he make her laugh so easily? She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “One ‘manly’ tear, huh? I won’t tell Nino.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Sure, you won’t. I don’t believe that for one second.”

“We both know that Nino blubbers like a baby during sappy movies. He can’t judge you.”

He chuckled, nodding agreement. “True.”

Adrien placed his hands over hers. He lifted her palms from his chest, intertwining their fingers and moving their hands gently in the air together. Marinette wiggled her hands with his. It was just silly, imitate touches like this that made her love him more. A gesture so simple, but it meant so much to him to just hold her hand and she knew that. She made sure he knew how much she appreciated him.

“Sooo,” he started, glancing around. “Movie is over. What do you want to do now?”

She hummed, leaning over him. They were alone. Alya was supposed to be staying with Nino and his family for the evening. Maybe, they could have some time together…

Marinette smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I could have an idea…”

Adrien cocked a brow at her, clearly unable to keep the smirk off his face. “Oh? You don’t say? What did you have in mind?”

“Wellll…” she dragged a finger across his chest. “It involves kissing.”

He nodded. “I do enjoy kissing you.”

“Wow, I like kiss you too, who knew?”

“Must be a sixth sense or something.”

She snickered. Marinette gave a lopsided shrug. “It may involve getting naked too.”

Adrien flushed, smirking at her. They were new to the intimacy thing. Marinette could count on one hand the amount of times they’d had sex. Originally, they were both just too shy to go further. But when they finally did, it was wonderful. It was so nice to be with the man she loved that way.

“I enjoy you naked as well.”

Barking out a laugh, she captured his lips again. Adrien’s arms went around her waist. Mouths melding together, their kisses were warm and sweet. She could taste the salt and butter from the popcorn they’d shared. Her fingers tangling in his blonde locks. She could feel the growing bulge pressing against her thigh.

Marinette moved purposely, brushing her thigh against his growing erection. He groaned into her mouth. Pulling back, she pushed his t-shirt up his chest. Adrien quickly sat up, ridding himself of her shirt and chucking it to the floor. Kissing her again and again as he pushed himself against the cushion and slipped his fingers underneath her top. She pulled away for a moment, yanking her top off. She almost shied away when Adrien drank her in. His emerald eyes glowed as his gaze traveled over her bare breasts and stomach.

His hand dragged over her shoulder, rubbing her arm. “You’re beautiful.”

“You too,” she said quickly.

He laughed.

Adrien laid her down on the couch, flat on her back. His mouth went to her chest, sucking and nipping at the skin. He swirled his tongue around the nub. Marinette moaned, threading her fingers in his hair as he flicked his tongue. He sucked harshly, surely going to leave a mark. His other hand began kneaded her other breast. He pinched the opposite nub between his fingers. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She tried not to be bothered by the sloppy slurping sound coming from his lips.

Letting go with a wet pop, he kissed up her neck. Nibbling and sucking on her skin. His lips were so warm. Adrien kissed his way back up to her face. Their kisses were feverish and passionate. Her palms were pressed to his jaw.

The sound of the front door opening had them swirling.

“Shit,” Adrien swore laying himself flat again her.

It was too late though. Alya and Nino stood in the doorway, mouths ajar at the sight the were witnessing. Alya doubled over with laughter. Marinette suspected they must have looked like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Really? On the couch?” Alya joked, with a hint of scolding in her voice.

Marinette looked over Adrien’s shoulder. “Hey, I know you’ve already christened this couch! Don’t give me that!”

Nino gaped and looked at Alya, stunned she had given away their secrets. Alya shrugged. “Still. You guys were here when we did that.”

Her boyfriend nudged her. “Alya,” he growled.

Alya pointedly ignored him. “So, M, are you naked under there or…?”

She felt her cheeks warm. “Uh. Topless.”

“Titties out and everything?”

“Yes,” she hissed in embarrassment.

Alya smirked. “Aight, we’ll leave you two alone. But take it to your room, will you?”

She dragged Nino back to her room, closing the door behind them. Adrien sat up, Marinette following. They both shared mortified flushes as the stared at each other.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Moments kind of ruined now, huh?”

Scoffing, Marinette stood grabbing his hand and pulling him to a stand beside her. “Oh, please. They’re just going to have to hear us as retribution for walking in.”

He whined. “Mari, that’s embarrassing!”

“Nino almost saw my boobs, Adrien, I don’t want to hear it.”

Adrien laughed. “Okay, fine.”

Marinette had zero regrets when she dragged him off into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing at my own jokes.


	14. "Not Here" - LadyNoir/Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash tackles the "in heat" trope again.

Ladybug galloped across the rooftops. She hadn’t seen Chat Noir yet that evening for their patrol, but she hoped she’d find him soon. Their heat was driving them both insane. School was absolutely awful. Sitting behind him every day… unable to touch him. She couldn’t even just give a small stroke to his hair without getting in trouble. She assumed Adrien was on edge as well. But she’d find out when she finally found him.

A flash of black and blonde caught her eye. Skidding to a stop, she spun around quickly to find Chat Noir crawling towards her in a very cat-like manner. His kitten tendencies were much worse during this heat. It was their first one. Tikki said it kicked in because they turned eighteen and that it would dimmer down in their mid-twenties. This was apparently the ideal time for miraculous users to—uh—make kittens.

Chat was prowling in her direction. Ladybug squatted down, basically beckoning him closer. When he approached, the blonde immediately nuzzled her neck. He rubbed his head beneath her chin. It was much like he was rubbing his scent on her. Marking his territory. Ladybug laughed, falling back onto her butt and pressed her back against the chimney behind her. Chat began peppering kisses across her cheeks. Pushing him back by his nose, she gave him a knowing smile.

“Hang on, Kitty. We have patrol to do first,” she teased, scratching beneath his chin.

Chat purred, head lifting as a dopey grin spread across his lips. “But you smell _so good_, my lady.”

Oh, god how she wanted to take pity on her love-spelled kitten. But she knew rationally, that they had a duty to Paris first. Making sure there were no akumas lurking around at night. Hawkmoth tended to prey on children who wake up from night-terrors. The last thing they needed was another Sandboy incident. Chat resumed his head butting against her. She decided to let him for a few more moments until she caught his cheeks, pulling him in for a soft kiss before pushing him back gently by his shoulders.

“Patrol first. Cuddling later.”

Chat’s ears drooped, bottom lip jutting out into a pout. “Fine,” he conceded.

Ladybug stood, grabbing his hands and helping him to his feet. Chat buried his nose in her hair, breathing in. She didn’t stop him. She knew this heat made him all loopy, especially when they were both transformed. Ladybug leaned in, kissing him gently on the neck and he mewled in response. Putting him at arms length, she smiled up at him.

“We’ll meet back here in a bit, okay?”

Chat seemed to be in a daze, but he nodded anyway. Taking off in the opposite direction, he began hopping from roof to roof. Ladybug spun, running off as well. She knew good and well he was going to rush through this patrol to get back to her quickly. She wouldn’t scold him either. The heat made her brain pretty mushy as well. She was definitely ready for the snogging and cuddles as well.

During her patrol, she warned some younger students from her school about tagging, stopped a man from stealing someone’s purse, and helped a child find their mother who’d they’d lost right outside the market. She did wonder why on earth so many people were out so late, but she figured it was the weekend so it must’ve been a busier time.

When she made it back to the roof they’d met on, Chat was already there. He seemed itchy. Just a moment away from yowling for her. She hopped on the chimney, beaming as she looked down at him. He hadn’t seemed to notice her yet, but he’d smell his in just a moment.

“Are you holding up there, Adrien?”

“Marinette,” he whined, gazing up at her pitifully. His lips were pouty, and the slit in his cat eyes was blown wide.

A twinge of guilt pierced her. Reaching down, she played with a few stray golden locks. She bounced off the chimney, plopping down in front of him before crawling into his lap. Chat whimper beneath her, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. She could already feel him hardening in his suit. Poor guy.

He kissed just about her breasts and made his way up her neck. Finally, he reached her lips. He caught her mouth with his, lips dancing against her own. She dug her fingers in his hair, giving a tug every once in a while. He groaned at the sensations. Ladybug couldn’t help but feel a little prideful at the pleasure she gave him.

They’d grown accustomed to this. Finding one another, making out for a while. There would be teasing, maybe some grinding. But Marinette never let them get too lost or take it too far. The last thing they needed was a scandal for Paris’ teenage superheroes. They had an image to uphold, after all. While Parisian citizens were aware that their superhero duo had long since become romantically involved (Alya got to break the story on the Ladyblog) they didn’t need to know about their heated romps across Paris rooftops. Civilians may not appreciate two teens in skintight suits getting it on on their homes or businesses.

“Marinette,” he breathed against her lips. “I need more, _please_.”

“Okay, okay,” she whispered gently. Her forehead pressed to his and she gently glided her hips along his. Her covered heat brushing along his erection. Ladybug could feel her wetness through the suit. And by the way her partner shuttered beneath her, she had an inkling that he felt it too. Chat’s hands went to her hips, the tips of his claws lightly digging into her skin.

Ladybug rutted against him, feeling herself grow wetter in response to his quiet whimpers and moans. The skin was so tight… and he was so hard. Harder than he’d been in their previous encounters. She idly wondered if the heat was getting worse, and he was getting closer and closer to falling apart. Her clit bumped the ridge of his swollen head making them both gasp.

“My lady, I c-can’t… I… We have to—more,” he sputtered out, breathing heavily. The hot puffs of air fanned her face, making her chest warm.

“We—We can’t. Not here,” she murmured. Her hips didn’t stop moving. They almost had a mind of their own at that point. Some many feelings surged through her core.

Those neon eyes were luminescent in the Paris lights. His gaze was so pleading. “My room?”

“But your dad—”

“Is in Milan with Nathalie. The Gorilla is the only one h-home—ah!”

Finally, she stopped her movements, despite the throbbing between her legs. “He won’t catch us?”

Chat shook his head, swallowing to catch his breath. “No. He’s always asleep early because he gets up early to guard my room in the mornings.”

She didn’t give it a second thought. “Okay.”

o~o~o~o

They were in Adrien’s room so quickly, she almost didn’t remember how they had gotten there. They fell on his bed in a tangled heap, mouths melding together as if they needed one another to breathe. Chat landed on top of her, pressing flat against her. She could feel his gloved palms caressing her cheeks as he kissed her feverishly. Ladybug groaned when his erection was pressed soundly against her folds. She could feel every ridge of him in the suit.

Her mind was melting into putty. Her body ablaze. They’d been together before. Usually, their intimacy was soft and slow. She was afraid of the heat because of that. They’d never been this passionate before, and the newness kind of made her nervous. She’d never been more grateful for her awful periods in this moment, because she had a feeling the pill she took every morning was going to come in handy right about now.

“I want you, my lady. Right now. Please, _please.”_ His tone tore her apart. He’d never _begged_ her before.

Ladybug called off her transformation, being absorbed in a flash of pink. Chat licked his lips as she emerged from the light in her sheer nightgown. So, maybe Marinette had had a feeling something would happen like this. And… decided to evade the bra and panties that evening. Marinette mentally apologized to Tikki as she saw the kwami quickly flutter away. She assumed she was surely used to this by now… the heat _was_ the miraculous’ doing anyway.

Chat looked ready to devour her. His lips were back on hers in an instant. Marinette nibbled at his bottom lip, making Chat groan in response. He pushed the gown up, exposing her fully. He pressed his bulge against her folds, moving harshly. She could see the wetness shining on his suit in the dimly lit room.

Marinette found herself too turned on to be mortified.

With a few more thrusts of his hips, Marinette found herself growing close. Pulling her lips from his, she caught her breath. “Inside me, Adrien,” she mumbled, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

Quickly, he nodded. He instantly said the magic words, engulfing him in a bright green light. Adrien emerged from the light, clad in his boxers and t-shirt. Marinette helped him shucked off his clothes. She yanked off her boxers, finally letting his erection spring free. Pre-cum wept from the tip. And somehow she’d found herself more turned on than ever.

This miraculous heat was truly a power to behold.

Adrien bent over, kissing her neck. “God, you smell so good.”

She didn’t want to admit that she rather enjoyed the musk his heat produced as well. But the moment she admitted she basically liked his natural man scent was the day she died.

He ran his length along her folds, pressing between them and jutting his hips forward and backwards. Coating himself, he was readying at her entrance. He was pushing in…

…but Marinette stopped him. She sat up, pushing him back. Adrien let out an audible whine.

“Marinette? What is it?”

The edge in his voice was clear. She knew she was killing him, but the payoff would be worth it, she knew.

Marinette licked her lips. “Let’s try something new.”

“What?”

“We’re too shy to be daring when we can think clearly. This heat an opportunity to try something else…” Marinette trailed off. It hit her then. She knew what would satisfy the feral instincts swirling inside them both right now. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself.

She flipped over, her nightgown falling down her back as she pressed her chest into the mattress. She felt so on display with her ass in the air like this, but she knew this would totally be worth it.

Marinette heard him gulp. “Are you sure?” he asked, voice low.

“Yes, please, Adrien.”

His hands were on her hips, nails digging into the soft skin. She felt him slowly slide inside her slit, inch by inch. The wetness of her folds making it easier for him to slip inside. It was such a different feeling to be filled this way. The angle was entirely new, and Marinette couldn’t find herself to complain at all. He pulled out slowly, then thrusted back in quickly. It hit something so much deeper within her. Marinette couldn’t help the moan the bubbled from her lips.

She quickly placed her hand over her mouth. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“His bedroom isn’t near here… please, make all the sounds you want. Just—maybe not as loud as that one,” he teased.

Marinette nodded, laying her head on the mattress as Adrien began moving in and out of her once more. His thrusts grew faster with each movement of his hips. She heard the slapping of his skin against hers, the slick sounds of him dick gliding within her. He jerked more, reaching deeper and deeper, hitting a particularly sweet spot inside her many times.

Maneuvering slightly and reaching down her stomach, Marinette toyed with the swollen bud at the top of her folds. She nearly lost her damn mind. There was instant pleasure coiling into her gut. Her heaving panting and moaning was suddenly the only sound she could hear. Adrien’s fingers gripped at her hips as he pounded inside of her.

Finally, it became too much. Marinette cried out, continuing to tease herself as she finished. The tightening of her walls around his dick had Adrien tipping over the edge and spilling inside of her. Marinette’s body quivered, legs almost giving out beneath her. Adrien slipped out of her with a wet spelch that she was sure would never leave her mind.

She rolled over, heaving to breathe. It made her feel better to see Adrien in a similar state: panting, cheeks flushed, hair tousled, lips swollen. Shit. He was so hot.

Beckoning him back to her, Adrien crawled over her on all fours. Marinette grabbed his cheeks, yanking down for a kiss. It was chaste and sweet, but so full of love and heat that it still had her heart singing.

He pulled away first, smiling as he brushed her damp bangs away from her face. “Y-Yeah,” he huffed. “Think that should satisfy the heat for a few days.”

Marinette laughed. “I doubt it. You’re a pretty horny alley cat.”

Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose to hers. “Yeah, but at least I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked yesterday where the LadyNoir and MariChat were. Here it is, my friend. I have delivered. xD 
> 
> In all seriousness, this is the first prompt I felt that I could write something other than just Adrinette. And boy, did I let this prompt take me away LMAO. I was going to stop it with the rooftop dry humping, but then I was like "but... this is the in heat trope so I could just... do more?" 
> 
> I'm not even sorry.


	15. Romance - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary evening to remember.

Marinette was excited to finally be home. It wasn’t the anniversary she and Adrien had planned. But she had found out earlier that week that she would have to work late that evening. So, they moved their dinner plans to the weekend, but if was still a bit disappointing to not be able to celebrate their anniversary the day of. 

When Adrien found out about her work schedule, he was very angry with his father. Marinette was almost positive some words were exchanged between the two. Her schedule didn’t change, however. Gabriel seemed adamant about not showing Marinette any favoritism just because she was his daughter-in-law. Actually, quite the opposite. In fact, words around the office even implied that Gabriel was far too harsh on someone considered family. 

But, Marinette understood. She felt she had to prove herself. She didn’t want it to seem that Gabriel had given her that job just because she had been dating his son when she got it. 

When she opened the door to their home, she kicked her shoes off and sat her brief case full of designs down on the nearest side table. The house was dim as she looked around. It  _ was _ late. She shouldn’t have expected Adrien to stay up just because it was their anniversary. 

Making her way into the living room, she paused. Rose petals… They trailed from the living room and upstairs. She assumed they lead to their bedroom where Adrien was probably waiting for her to get home. Marinette couldn’t help but smile. It was so cliche and sweet--so  _ Adrien. _

Deciding to take part in his charade, Marinette started up the stairs and followed the petals sprinkled all the way into the bedroom. The door creaked when she pushed it open. Adrien sat on the bed proudly, chest puffed out. There were candles scattered throughout the room, making him glow in the dim light. The lap table they typically used for special breakfast in bed occasions had two glasses of wine and heart shaped chocolates adoring it. 

She couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey there, my lady. Come here often?” he teased. 

Laughing, she shrugged. “I’d say so, considering I sleep here regularly.” 

“We’ll be using this bed for much more than that.” Adrien waggled his eyebrows with the comment. He cupped one glass of wine, handing it to her. 

Marinette loved being with him like this. They laughed together as they drank. Adrien asked her how work was and always seemed interested when she told him of her daily woes. He was so supportive, and she was grateful that he was always there for her. 

After a glass of wine and a few chocolates, Marinette found herself beneath him as he kissed her silly. Her arms were around his neck as his lips moved warmly against hers. She wanted nothing more to be devoured by him. He made every inch of her skin tingle. 

Adrien was quickly unbuttoning her blouse. She lay back on the pillows, watching as be popped each button open. When she was exposed, he kissed back up her middle before reaching her bra. He kissed her nub through the cloth as they peaked in the chilled room. Marinette felt her bra get damp as he sucked her through the lace. The tingling between her legs grew as he kissed up her neck. He reached beneath her, clipping open the bra with practiced ease. Adrien slipped it from her shoulders, chucking it to the side. 

Her returned to her breasts, kissing and sucking. She knew he was leaving marks, and she’d definitely have to wear something modest to work the next day. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, making her squirm beneath him. 

Adrien gave a heated chuckle before leaning back on his haunches and pulling his own shirt over his head. Marinette decided to waste no time. She reached beneath her skirt, yanking down her pantyhose as Adrien unbuttoned his trousers. 

Her husband beat her in the “who could get naked quicker” game. She had her panties down her ankles and went to the waistline of her skirt, but Adrien stopped her. 

“Wait,” he said, smirking. “Keep that on.” 

Marinette giggled before crawling into his lap. She didn’t wait a moment to adjust his length beneath her. She slid her folds along his shaft, coating him. Her lips were on his as she rutted against him, the tip lightly hitting her swollen nub. 

“Marinette, no more teasing,” he begged. 

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she nodded. She sunk down on him, inch by inch. Marinette was unable to see the intrusion thanks to the skirt between them. But she couldn’t deny the garment made her feel rather sexy. Adrien’s fingers dug into her hips. She bounced up and down, Adrien meeting her thrust for thrust as he held her tightly. 

Maybe a long dress would have to suffice for the next day… that way her shirt wouldn’t ride up to show the fingerprint shaped bruises on her fair skin. 

The sounds he made edged her on. Her own moans bubbled from her lips as she tried to breathe. He hit so deep within her. Hitting her sweet spot on a particularly rougher thrust. Marinette cradled his head to her chest. Adrien didn’t seem to complain as he went back to kissing and sucking on her tits. She pressed her nose into his hair as his movements grew more erratic. 

She sang his name as they both came. Her walls tightened and throbbed as she milked him. His breath was warm against her chest as he panted. 

Marinette flopped down on the bed beside him. He huffed, face flushed before grinning at her. 

“So, I made dinner. And… after we eat, I was thinking a nice bath?” 

She smiled. “Shouldn’t we have done that first?” 

“What? No way. Sex is always better right before food. And plus, if we take a bath then we can wash the sex sweat off, right?” 

He had a point there. Rolling her eyes fondly, she pursed her lips. “Fine. But only because a food and bath sound really nice. But… we can’t stay up too late because I’ve got work early.” 

Adrien waved a hand. “Don’t worry about that.” 

Marinette sat up on her elbows, cocking a brow at him. “What?” 

“Let’s just say… I took care of it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, sorry this update is so late in the day! Today was really hectic and my internet has been wonky!
> 
> I've been trying to go back and answer comments on this story. Sorry for the spam if you've commented on each chapter, lol! 
> 
> I'm also in the middle of redoing my tumblr, and I'll be posting fics there from now on as well. I may open my ask up for little drabble requests too, so keep an eye out for that! ;D


	16. Surprise - MariChat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't a girl be naked after her shower in peace?

Marinette was clad in her towel as she stepped into the darkness of her room. She used another towel to ring out her soaked locks. When she gazed into her room, she noticed two neon cats glowing in the darkness. She yelped, quickly flicking on the lamp on her desk to see her boyfriend clad in his leather cat suit.

Chat grinned.

“Adrien,” she hissed. “What the hell are you _doing_ here?” Marinette kept her voice low as to not alarm her parents. They were getting ready for bed, but they somehow had bat-like hearing.

His ears were perked. “I came to see you, my lady. Is that a problem?”

Marinette struggled to keep her towel in place as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The towel that was drying her hair now lay forgotten on the floor. She sighed. “You can’t keep sneaking in here. One of these days I’m going to scream, and my parents are going to run up here and wonder why Chat Noir is in my room.”

Chat scoffed, waving a gloved hand. “Nooo, that wouldn’t happen.”

“Don’t jinx it.”

Marinette was unsure of what to do. She couldn’t just change into her pajamas out in the open with her boyfriend sitting right there on her chaise. Well, she _could_ but it’d be awkward changing her clothes right in front of him.

But then again… with the hungry way his eyes were oogling her toweled body… maybe she could take advantage of the situation. They hadn’t had a chance to be intimate in a while. They’d been so busy with akumas, plus the last time they had sex, she almost got caught in Adrien’s shower with him and it was the most terrifying. She still was convinced Nathalie knew she was there.

She sucked in a breath, gathering all her confidence. She could be sexy and self-assured during times like that. So, she would do that right now. Slowly, Marinette let her towel fall loose and inch down her body. Then she let it fall. The cloth pooled at her feet as Marinette stood bare in front of him.

Chat seemed a little stunned at first, eyes widening when the towel hit the floor. He stood from the chaise, and in one, two, three steps… he was towering over her. Marinette saw the heat in his slit eyes. He was leaning in, but not kissing her, much to her frustration.

His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. “What’d you do that for?”

“I think you know.”

The feeling of his claws scraping up her hips and waist sent her skin ablaze. Her knees almost buckled when the pad of his glove pressed against her clit. She gasped, and Chat caught her open mouth with a kiss. His tongue ran along the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers. Marinette could feel a familiar heat bubbling within her, wetness gathering between her legs.

Chat intertwined one hand with hers. “Let me take care of you,” he murmured.

“Okay…” she sighed.

Chat spun her around, walking her backwards until her knees caught on the chaise. She squawked as she plopped back on the seat, Chat’s hand keeping her from falling backwards. She felt her cheeks warm as he knelt in front of her.

“Aren’t you going to detransform?” she asked, tilting her head curiously.

Chat grinned, shaking her head. “Don’t have to.”

He spread her knees apart. And had the audacity to _wink_. Then he placed a kiss to her core. Marinette felt her breathing catch in her throat. He nosed her curls, gazing up at her with a renowned fire in his eyes. She gripped the edge of the chaise as his tongue went flat against her folds. Chat lapped between them, not evening an inch of her wetness untouched by his tongue.

There was a “kitty getting his cream” comment there somewhere… but Marinette decided against it.

She bit her lip to keep from moaning. There was no way she could know if her parents were asleep yet or not. But… Marinette didn’t want to find out. She settled for tiny whimpers to satisfy the need.

Chat’s tongue dipped inside her. He stroked her walls, pushing in and out. His claws dug into her thighs. Marinette found she really didn’t mind. The points kept her grounded in this situation. Marinette could feel herself growing close to the edge. It’d been so long since she’d had his touch. She was so sensitive and ready to fall apart at his command. He hooked his tongue inside, hitting a sweet spot that had her gripping at his blonde locks.

His tongue moved and flicked across her clit at the top of her entrance. Marinette took in a deep breath to keep from screaming. His movements became faster, more erratic as he sucked on the swollen nub. Her thighs squeezed his head as she felt her orgasm building. Chat decided to stay there, continuing to pleasure her clit over and over until Marinette was putty. Her thighs quivered, walls throbbing as she came. She gnawed her lip, legs holding Chat firmly in place as he began to pepper light kissing to her folds.

Panting, she released the hold her legs had on him. She watched as he made a show of wiping his mouth on his arm. Chat stood and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and her cheek.

“You okay?” he asked.

His tone was so cheeky. He was clearly proud of himself. But… Marinette couldn’t help but find it endearing.

She nodded with a smile. “Yeah,” she sighed, shoulders deflating in relief.

“Good.”

Marinette couldn’t help but notice the defined bulge in his suit. “What about you?”

Chat shook his head. “I’m okay.”

She stroked him through the suit, hearing his breath hitch. Cocking a brow, she grinned. “Are you sure?”

Chat quickly called off his transformation. The green light engulfed him, leaving Adrien clad in just his pajamas pants in its wake. Both watched his grumbling kwami flutter off to find Tikki. Grabbing her wrist, he yanked her to her feet, her breasts pressed flush against his chest.

He smirked. “Well, if you insist…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I thought about writing the Adrinette smut afterwards, but you guys have seen enough of that already lol. I just stuck with the MariChat. 
> 
> I'm in the process of getting my multichapter fics up onto tumblr, so if you read Lock it Up, it'll be available on there soon as well!


	17. "You are Beautiful" - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember "Wet Dreams"? Well, here's the sequel.

Adrien was _struggling._ Going to school and seeing one of your best friends after jerking it while thinking about her was not the most ideal situation. He was all too aware of her presence when she walked into the classroom after him. She gave him a smile and a wave as she always did when making her way to her seat behind him.

That smile… Would she look at him like that if he had her pinned to the bed beneath him. Those doe eyes gazing up at him lovingly as he pushed inside her…

Woah! Stop. Red flag. Enough of that. Couldn’t get boners in the middle of class.

Nino seemed to notice his haze. “Hey, bro. You okay?”

Clearing his throat, Adrien shook his head. “I—uh—it’s nothing,” he squeaked.

He seemed concern. Nino leaned in, whispering into Adrien’s ear. “You sure? You looked like you were in another world.”

Well. Honesty was the best policy, right?

Adrien felt his cheeks warm as he brought his hand up to block his words from peering eyes. (Mainly Alya’s)

“You know how I have a—thing for Ladybug?” Adrien began. When Nino nodded, the blonde could feel the shame rising in his chest. “Well, I’ve had _dreams_ about her.” He hoped the infuses of the word would make Nino understand.

He did. Because he snorted behind his hand. “Is that what this is about? That’s normal, dude.”

“No. It’s not that. It’s that last night my dream changing into… into _Marinette,_” he said her name so softly, he was almost sure Nino wouldn’t have heard him.

But with the way his best friend’s eyes widened, Adrien was confident he knew what he said. A grin grew on Nino’s face, much to Adrien’s confusion. “You should ask Marinette out,” he murmured behind his own hand.

“What? I can’t do that. I’m in love with Ladybug…”

“You obviously have _something _for Marinette, right? You should go for it. She’ll say yes. I promise.”

Adrien was sure his cheeks resembled a firetruck. “For real?”

Nino nodded feverishly. Adrien sat up straight before turning to see Marinette behind him. She was lost in her own world. Gazing at him with gooey eyes. She was too cute.

It made sense that he subconsciously liked Marinette. In fact, his dream made him realize how similar she was to Ladybug. They had the same eyes. Both blue and full of light. They even wore the same pigtails. People have asked Marinette if she wears them to be like Ladybug, but she always says “I wore them first” and the statement makes him chuckle every time.

She even had similar handwriting to the note he thought was from Ladybug. But all of these were just coincidences, right? Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug.

…Could she?

It would make sense. She always disappeared during akuma attacks. She always thought quick on her feet like Ladybug. But that was ridiculous. He was just projecting onto Marinette because he has a crush on her.

The sound of Alya clearing her throat had him drawn out of his thoughts. “If you two are done staring at one another… class is about to start.”

Adrien spun back around in seat so quick, sitting up ramrod straight. But… the thoughts of Marinette potentially being Ladybug never left his mind the rest of class.

o~o~o~o

When Marinette was fleeing from the classroom, Adrien made quick maneuvers to keep up with her. He decided that waiting by her locker was the best objective. It’s how he got her attention usually.

He peaked around her locker door after she swung it open. “H-Hey, Marinette.”

She squawked, almost hitting her head on the locker. “Adrien! Go away! No! I mean—please stay! I mean…”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe… It’s okay.”

That’s when Adrien noticed them. The stud earrings in her ear. She never took those off, did she? The only time he’d seen her in different earrings—was when he and Ladybug’s miraculouses were switched.

Holy _shit._

“Ladybug…?” he muttered.

Marinette’s eyes widened, hands shooting up to cover her earrings. “What did you just say?”

Oh, no. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. The word just slipped from his lips. Now, he’d fucked up big time. Maybe… he could cover his tracks…

He reached out, taking her hands away from her ears, and intertwined their fingers together. She really was Ladybug. That reaction stated it all. Marinette had been the girl he’d been in love with all this time.

And he had to dream about having sex with her to figure it out. Wow. Ironic.

Everything suddenly made so much sense. His forehead bumped hers as he smiled. “I love you, Marinette,” he confessed.

Her mouth dropped. Lips moving but no words came out. Adrien bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She squeaked, unresponsive. He pulled away hesitantly. Had Nino lied? Did she not really feel that way about him?

Suddenly, her arms her around his neck. She shot onto her tiptoes and captured his mouth with hers. Adrien’s arms went around her waist. Their kisses were so soft and warm. She must’ve had a pastry from her parents’ bakery that morning cause her lips were so sweet.

When she pulled away, he grimaced. He wanted to be honest. “I… I know you’re Ladybug,” he muttered quietly.

She laughed. “I know you’re Chat Noir.”

Adrien pulled away swiftly. “What?”

Marinette glanced around the empty locker room before confirming with a nod. “I just found out two days ago. You went into a locker as Chat Noir and came out as Adrien… I happened to see because I was in the locker across from you. If I had realized you were destransforming, I wouldn’t have looked. But I think we called off our transformations about the same time so I didn’t notice…”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“Eventually. I didn’t want to impose that information on you. Plus, I knew you loved me as Ladybug. And I was afraid you wouldn’t love me anymore if you knew I was Marinette.”

Adrien scoffed before shaking his head with a smile. “Quite the opposite.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

o~o~o~o

He did tell her.

And found himself living out one of his wildest fantasies with Ladybug pinning him to his bed. There was so much pent up heat between them. They had pined after one another for so long. Marinette admitted that she too had her own share of sexual fantasies featuring the two of them. She confessed that they had become more intense in the two days she’d known that he was Chat Noir.

Something about a leather cat suit was sexy, he guessed.

Her lips burned his skin as her mouth melded to his. Adrien had never kissed like this. Never so hot. Never so passionate. His arousal coiled within him. He felt himself getting hard in his pajamas.

Ladybug did too, apparently. She ground against him in the tight suit. The dampness between her legs was warm on his thin pants. He knew good and well that she was naked beneath that suit. He wished he could tear it off her.

His hands traveled along her curves, cupping her breasts in his palms. She moaned. Just like in his dreams. She sounded as sweet as he imagined her. She kissed his neck. Hot and wet. She nibbled a little on his collarbone. The animalistic feelings within him silently wishing she’d claim him with a mark.

Adrien was going crazy. She yelped in surprise when he flipped them over. “Detransform.”

He called off the transformation. Bright pink light traveled up her body. When Marinette Dupain-Cheng laid beneath him, those bluebells boring into his soul with an innocent gaze, he knew this is where he wanted to be. He smiled at the kwami as she emerged from the earrings.

“Uh, hey, Tikki. Good to see you again?” he quipped.

Tikki just smiled, fondly rolling her eyes before flittering off to find Plagg.

Adrien turned he attention back to Marinette. Her hair had been down before she left home. Her raven locks splayed on his pillow. They were damp, so he assumed she’d just taken a shower before her arrival. She was in a soft pink nightgown. From the way her nipples poke from beneath the fabric, he assumed she’d skipped out on the bra that evening.

She was a sight to behold. Like an angel glowing in the moonlight.

“You’re so beautiful,” he cooed.

Marinette flushed. Her cheeks and chest pinkening at his comment. If it was possible for her to get any cuter, that was it. The blush brought out the slight dusting of freckles on her nose. She was too perfect for this world.

And he loved her for it.

Adrien reached beneath her nightgown, slowly pulling the fabric up. She let him remove the dress from her person and he tossed it to the floor. He took in her pale body as it glowed in the evening light. Her fingers curled together at her chest as she hugged herself slightly.

“Please don’t hide,” he begged. Taking her fingers, he intertwined their hands. “You’re perfect.”

It was a first time Adrien was grateful for. They were slow taking off the rest of their clothes. He continued to praise her every moment he could. When he entered her, he moved so slowly. Her cries were sweet and tender. The way she whimpered his name edged him closer to his finish. The kisses were delightful, full of love and passion for one another. He thrusted inside her. She was so warm and tight. He wanted to pleasure her. And with every stroke of him against her walls, she panted and huffed.

When she came, it was like a siren song. She drew him in as he was entirely under her spell. When he finally came, his world rocked beneath him. The room was spinning. He’d never felt an orgasm quite like that one before.

He knotted the condom, discarding it in the trash bin beside his night stand. He curled up next to her, cuddling Marinette to his chest. He knew she’d have to leave soon, so they wouldn’t get caught. But he was grateful for the small moments they got to share.

“I love you,” she whispered softly into his chest.

He grinned, pressing a kiss to her crown.

“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine figuring out the girl you love's secret identity because of a wet dream, lmao.


	18. Dress Up - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did she have to be so cute!?

Adrien rummaged through his locker. He was _exhausted_. He and Marinette had been battling akumas constantly the last few nights. He had maybe five hours of sleep total for the past evenings. They kept insisting on handling it themselves. Neither of them wanted to disturb Nino and Alya that late, much two the other pair’s annoyance.

Nino leaned against the locker next to him. “Dude, you guys shouldn’t hesitate to ask Alya and me for help.”

Sighing, Adrien looked at him. “You and Alya deserve some sleep, right?”

“Don’t you guys too?”

Adrien shrugged. “We can’t cleanse akumas without Marinette. And I’m not letting her go fight without me. Even if you guys were there to help her.”

“Wow, bro. Your trust in us in amazing.”

Adrien glowered at him.

Nino held his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I get it. You want to be the one to protect your girl.”

Letting out a loud yawn, he nodded. “Yeah, exactly.”

Adrien closed his locker before resting his forehead against the cool metal. Maybe, exhausted wasn’t even the word for it. His lack of sleep had him boarding on loopy. Nino got his attention with a snort and a chuckle.

The blonde turned to look at him, cocking a brow. “What is it?”

“Uh, I think your lady is sleep walking.”

Adrien peered around the lockers to see Marinette groggily treading towards her locker. She didn’t quite make it. She plopped on the bench nearby. He walked over to her, taking a seat next to her. She grumbled, laying her head on his shoulder. Chuckling, he rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

She barely seemed aware. Adrien couldn’t help but notice her outfit was a little frumpy. Sure, sometimes Marinette was scatter brained and left home in pajamas. But today she was in clothes that were… way too big for her?

Adrien paused, pushing Marinette back at arm’s length. He choked out a sound in surprise realizing Marinette was wearing _his_ clothes that he’d left at her house a week prior. Adrien had to admit she looked good in his sweatpants and t-shirt. Pretty baggy… but she was cute. They seemed clean but slept in and crinkled. Did she sleep in this and come to school?

“Marinette, did you sleep in my clothes?”

She rubbed her eye. “Mhmm. Smelled like you. How’d you know?”

“…You’re wearing them still. You didn’t change.”

The mind fog seemed to lift from her brain. Her eyes widened. Her head shot down, eyes searching over her clothes. “Oh my God…”

Adrien laughed, patting her on the shoulder. “You look cute,” he told her. “I think you wearing my clothes is kinda hot, honestly.” Marinette gaped at him. Maybe, he shouldn’t have said that. His cheeks felt warm. “I-I mean…”

She broke out into a grin, giggling at him. “No, no. You’re fine. You just surprised me is all.” Marinette glanced away shyly and shifted in her seat. “You really think I’m hot like this?”

Adrien smiled with a nod. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her ear.

“Okay, okay!” Alya cut in. “Enough you two. We’re on school property,” she bent down in front of them to whisper. “I know you’re both slap happy from lack of sleep but getting touchy feely at school is not in your best interest.”

He saw Marinette blush as she stood quickly. “R-Right,” she dashed over to her locker and began going through her items.

Adrien couldn’t help but think about stripping his clothes off her the rest of the day.

o~o~o~o

A few days later, after nights of sound sleep and well-deserved recouping, Adrien finally found himself well rested when heading up the steps to the school. He strode up the steps with a nice pep in his step. He didn’t miss the exhaustion and lethargic feelings of Monday. Thursday was a new day. He had plenty of time to rest the day prior. No akumas, no photoshoots. He didn’t get to see Marinette either, but he spent the day napping and texting his lady throughout.

When he made it too his locker, he began pulling out books and placing them in his bag. Nino plopped a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Hey, dude! You look better today.”

Adrien nodded as he closed the metal door. He smiled. “Yeah, man. I feel great.”

The two shared a small fist bump before Nino paused, looking past Adrien with a stunned look. His best friend let out a whistle. “Not exactly subtle, is she?”

“Huh?”

Adrien turned, looking to the doorway where Nino was gazing. His jaw nearly hit the floor, eyes bulging out of his head when he saw the sight in front of him.

Marinette walked towards him, a small smug smile plastered on her lips. Her skirt was green with black paw prints patterned all over it. She wore an off the shoulder black sweater with green trim as well. The black beanie had two cat ears poking out at the top. Her sneakers were green and the knee high socks were black and green to match her top. But what absolutely _killed_ him… was the black choker on the center of her neck at adorn a tiny bell.

Never in Adrien’s eighteen years of life had he ever felt so thirsty.

He watched her every step. Every swoop of her skirt. Every chime of the bell. He was going to die.

Adrien swallowed thickly as she approached. He could feel how hot his cheeks were, no doubt he was blushing so hard a fire engine would be jealous of the color. When she reached him, she still seemed so confident. Marinette grinned at him, battling her lashes.

“M-Marinette, w-what’s this?” he asked carefully.

Humming innocently, she took his hands in hers, swaying their arms together in rhythm. “This is just something I’ve been saving for a rainy day. When you told me you liked me in your clothes, I thought you might appreciate this even more.”

_Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner._ Chanted over and over in his mind as he struggled to keep himself in check. She was _killing _him. The fact that he couldn’t just lift up her skirt and grab her ass right there was torture. His girlfriend was evil. Plain and simple.

“Y-You look great,” he squeaked out.

Nino bumped him. “I’d say,” he looked at his own girlfriend as she approached. “Would you do this for me, babe?”

Marinette just giggled while Alya crossed her arms with a smirk. “Marinette may have something in the works.”

“Ohhh hoo. I’m not ready,” Nino said with a wink.

Adrien shot a sideways glare his way. “At least you’d be prepared,” he grunted.

“What? Do you not like it? I can go back home and change…” Marinette said sweetly.

His eyes shot back to her. “No! Please. You’re fine. I-I mean, you look fine. Cute, even. I…”

Adrien could no longer speak human words. His brain was so scattered and just plain horny. He’d never been so turned on in his life… and he’d seen this girl in a skintight suit (and naked!) on multiple occasions. He chewed on his lip nervously. He didn’t want to say anymore stupid things. But she seemed to take pity on him, seeming to understand from her many years of word vomiting.

Marinette kissed his hand. Adrien was sure the tips of his ears were pink at this point, but she simply smiled up at him. “I love you.”

Gulping, he nodded. “I love you, too.”

“We have class?” she reminded him.

Blinking stupidly, he nodded. “Right.”

Adrien allowed his girlfriend to drag him off to class.

It was torturous. Sitting in the classroom, knowing that Marinette was all dolled up in Chat Noir garb while he was trying to learn was intoxicating. His mind whirled. It took every bit of common sense to resist the urge to turn around in his seat and run a hand up her leg. It was a nightmare come true.

Adrien tried to cross his legs at every angle possible to hide the hard-on straining in his jeans. He was dying on the inside. Slowly and painfully. His brain full of thoughts of the many ways he could pleasure her in that cute outfit. If Nino noticed his squirming, his friend kindly didn’t mention it.

If this was how she wanted to play… then okay. He had her number.

When class ended, Adrien scrawled onto a note.

_Meet me in my room tonight._

_Keep that outfit on beneath the suit. <3 _

He handed it to Marinette quickly before ushering himself out of the classroom. It was the last time he’d see her for the day since they had separate classes. Adrien hoped she wasn’t busy and would show up tapping on his window in the late evening.

o~o~o~o

So, maybe it wasn’t a hot outfit like she had. But Adrien felt confident that his ladybug themed hoodie and black gym shorts would do the trick. (Plus, the added surprise of his ladybug printed boxers beneath the shorts.)

Adrien’s heart pounded when Ladybug swung into view. She landed feet first on his windowsill, giving a cheeky wave. Her eyes widened when he approached the window. He opened the glass, and she hoped inside. Her bluebell eyes widened, looking him up and down.

“N-Nice hoodie…” she squeaked.

“Thanks. I picked it out myself… just for you.”

Ladybug quickly called off her transformation. The pink light traveled up her being, leaving Marinette clad in her Chat Noir inspired attire. She seemed to have opted out of the shoes and socks, however. That was a good idea. She wouldn’t need them, he noted.

Adrien’s lips caught hers instantly. He felt a pang of guilt for not greeting Tikki properly, but the kwami was most likely aware that her chosen was a man torturer. He was only mortal. He could only handle so much.

Spinning them around, he backed Marinette up until her knees hit the couch. She fell backwards on the sofa with a squeak. Adrien leaned over her, hands resting on the backrest while his lips tangoed with hers. Finally, he broke for air. Panting over her, he decided that the swollen lips and flushed cheeks helped the assemble.

Adrien fell to his knees before her. His palms ghosted up her thighs, pushing the green skirt up her hips. That cheeky little devil had the same idea he did! Beneath her skirt was a pair of black panties with green trim and a green pawprint in the middle. Adrien dipped a finger in the leg whole, gently stroking her folds as he gazed up at her.

“Where did you even find these?” he asked her, flabbergasted.

Marinette’s fingers clenched the couch as he touched her. “Made them,” she breathed.

“You made panties for me? How sweet, my lady.”

“That sounds bad out of context.”

He laughed.

While he loved how she looked in them, he’d prefer them off. He hooked his fingers in the top of the fabric and pulled them down her creamy legs. Marinette scooted to the edge of the couch, and Adrien dug his digits into the flesh of her ass. God, she was hot.

Adrien had learned a lot about himself in the last year since he and Marinette had started intimacy. One was that he couldn’t get enough of eating her out. And he drank her in like a man dying of thirst every time. She was already so wet from the excitement of the evening. No doubt she’d been thinking about this all day like he had.

He licked her folds, dipping in his tongue, and pleasuring her in every angle he could. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she gasped his name like a prayer. Her sweet sounds only encouraged him further as he picked up the pace until she was whither beneath him. He loved making her orgasm so quickly and easily. He’d learned every trick that made her putty in his loving hands. With just a few last flicks of his tongue to her swollen clit, she was coming undone.

Wiping his mouth, he grinned at her before settling on the couch beside her. She hitched a leg over him, mounting him like a horse. The thought amused him, and he couldn’t help but gaze up at her.

Marinette smirked, reaching down to pop his erection from his gym shorts. Wait, if they did it like this then… she wouldn’t see!

Adrien stopped her. “W-Wait. Take off the shorts.”

She gave him a funny look before maneuvering herself enough to work his shorts from his hips. Marinette laughed at the sight of his ladybug boxers. “Great minds think alike, huh?” she joked.

“I’ll say. But you’re the smarter one between the two of us,” he said with a grin.

Marinette was back in his lap quickly, pressing a hot kiss to his lips. “Wow, you sure know how to woo me.”

“I like a girl with brains who can kick my ass.”

“Keep swelling my ego, Kitten, I’ll be on you all night.”

“That’s not the only thing swelling, my lady.”

She flicked his forehead with a snort. Her warm, wet, and bare folds suddenly brushed against his length. Smirking, those bluebells were glazed over with lusted anticipation. “Well, we should take care of that, right Buggaboy?”

Adrien kissed her again. She sunk down on him. The feeling of being fully clothed while making love was new, but not unwelcomed. He loved watching her skirt flitter with her movements while she bounced up and down on his length. Her walls were tight and warm around him. Marinette had been on the pill for a while, but they were too afraid of the no condom risk most of the time.

But tonight was different. He’d been so horny _all day._ His dick deserved some bare action, right!?

Adrien held her hips, her name bubbling from his lips as she drug her hips along his. It wouldn’t take Marinette long to get close again. Once that first orgasm hit her, the next one was always right there waiting closely by.

She bent over him, nibbling on his neck and ear. Her lips were hot on his skin, coiling the heat inside of him. She whispered sweet praises. Telling him how handsome and wonderful he was. It only riled him up more. He began meeting her thrusts hurriedly. He wanted to finish. Wanted it _so bad._ Adrien’s hips rutted into her, hitting her tender spots inside her.

“Cum for Kitty,” she cooed in his ear.

That was it. The outfit. The words. This _feeling_.

It sent him tumbling over the edge as he spilled inside her. With the way her walls tightened and she gasped her air, he assumed she had hit her peak as well. Marinette’s damp forehead pressed to his. She gave him a chaste kiss, her palms cupping his cheeks.

“Love you,” he muttered.

“Ditto, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. Sorry for the late update. I don't know where to even begin. This day has just been YIKES. 
> 
> Idk how many of you follow me on tumblr, but someone was really upset that I write smut apparently. And not gonna lie it had me a little distressed this morning, but I got over it.  
I must be a big girl writer now if I'm getting anon hate. (Update: Y'all... this became so much drama.) 
> 
> Not to mention, there have been technical issues with this prompt! I got to the last scene and my laptop DIED for WITHOUT WARNING. And I had rewrite the ENTIRE LAST SCENE!! AND. When I tried to post this on ao3 the first time, it froze and I had to rewrite this whole end note. 
> 
> Guys. Send help.


	19. "Cat Got Your Tongue?" - LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night?

Ladybug sat calmly on the Eiffel Tower. Her legs dangled off the side of the beam, swinging idly as she scrolled through the phone features on her yoyo. The “bug phone” couldn’t do much, but she could at least check the news and the Ladyblog. Alya hadn’t found her yet for the evening, so she at least had a little bit of peace.

When she heard the thunk of a certain kitty landing next to her, she looked up with a smile. Chat Noir beamed his pearly whites at her. The neon color of his slit eyes illuminated in the darkness of the evening. He practically glowed under the Eiffel’s lights.

“Good evening, my lady,” he said with a bow.

“Evening, Kitty.”

“Marinette.”

“Adrien.”

It was weird. The name still felt heavy on her tongue. So, she’d finally gotten Adrien to notice her. They even went on a few dates. Then a certain kitty started taking a special place in her heart, and Marinette had never felt so conflicted in her life. Finding out Adrien _was_ Chat Noir lifted so much weight from her shoulders. He’d stolen her heart twice, and that made it all the more romantic.

With those recent turn of events, they were still getting used to the idea of who was behind the mask. Clearly, Adrien accepted it so much faster than she did. It was more in Marinette’s stream of consciousness to overthink the entire thing. Wondering about how she could have been so blind and naïve.

But knowing the boy before her was one she was head over heels in love with made everything worth while. He loved her just as much, if not more. Adrien’s broken homelife made him even more willing to love and to be loved by someone else. He should have doubted her. But Adrien never did. He never let the toxic environment he grew up in defeat his spirit. Never let it affect his love for her and their relationship.

The fact that she was lucky enough to date someone so strong made Marinette feel honored.

Chat took a seat next to her, taking her hand a pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. His thumb rubbed gently across her hand as he gazed at her. “How was your day?”

She hummed, strapping her yoyo around her waist to give him her full attention. “Well, I’ve been working on a lot of projects, plus studying.”

Being in their final year at lycée was stressful enough. Between studying to pass the bac and all of their finals _and_ being Paris’ on call superheroes, Marinette’s head was constantly spinning. Plus, the blog Alya had helped her with had steadily grown over the last two years. She had to cut off commissions for a while to focus on her studies.

Evenings like this is when she tried to find time to get away. She knew Adrien probably felt abandoned since they only got to see one another at school. Their relationship was still new. And they’d hardly gotten to explore it from the busy schedules. It wasn’t that Adrien didn’t have his own fair share of time-consuming activities. He certainly did. He was still very active with fencing. It helped him get better and better with hand-to-hand combat with enemies. With the time they did get to spend with one another, Adrien would sometimes show her some moves to improve her hero abilities.

But needless to say… she had missed him.

Chat smiled. “Yeah? I’m glad you were able to work on what you wanted for at least a little while. I know you miss designing.”

Ladybug sighed. “Yep. I’ve been able to doodle in class sometimes, but today was the first time I’ve touched fabric in months.”

He leaned over, giving a small kiss to her crown. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’ve missed you,” she murmured, head leaning onto his shoulder.

Chat’s head lay onto hers. “I know. We don’t get to talk in class. Just passing by one another in the hallways isn’t really the best interaction.”

She intertwined her fingers with his. “At least, I have you now.”

He hummed with agreement. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. The chill air kissing their cheeks. It was a nice change. Just being out in the cool with him. He was so warm. Chat radiated heat from his body. Ladybug couldn’t help the smile that twitch along her lips as she heard the familiar purr begin to rumble from his chest.

The fact that her human boyfriend could purr because he was in a leather cat suit was still insane to her. At least Plagg’s love of camembert didn’t rub off on Adrien. She couldn’t kiss that stinky mouth all day.

Suddenly, Chat sat up with a gasp. His ears were perked as Ladybug curiously gazed up at him. Chat rocketed to his feet, pulling her up with him as she squawked.

“Let’s go on a date!”

Her eyes widened. “What? Like, right now? As Chat Noir and Ladybug?”

Chat nodded quickly, a big grin on his face. Who was she to say no to that sweet smile? This boy had her wrapped around her fingers. She smiled lightly and agreed. “Okay. Where did you have in mind?”

“Café? Maybe grab a hot cocoa?”

Ladybug tapped her lips a small smirk on her face. “You know, if we want a snack… I know a great bakery.”

Chat snickered. “Oh? You don’t say?”

o~o~o~o

When they reached the park bench with drink and treat in hand, there were a few surprised faces as Paris’ two superheroes sat together out in the open. It was pretty late. Only a few older teens were still hanging around the park at this time of night. Surprisingly, no one approached them. Everyone kept their respectable distance while Chat Noir and Ladybug curled up together with pastries and hot cocoa.

There were shocked faces when they entered the café. The manager insisted on paying for them, no matter how much they tried to protest. It was a similar situation when they walked into her parents’ bakery. That part she was kind of grateful for. It felt old to pay her parents with the money _they _paid her.

Chat spoke up in the quiet. “It was weird trying to pay your parents. I’m so used to just walking into the bakery and going behind the counter to get what I want at this point.”

Wow. They were having similar thoughts, it seemed. She laughed. “You’re spoiled.”

“Am not.”

“Your room has a basketball court, two dance revolution machines, and two computers. Don’t even.”

Chat shoved a whole macaron in his mouth. “Fine,” he said. A few crumbs flying from his lips.

“At least appreciate the food we didn’t pay for,” she snickered.

“Woman, you probably made these.”

“Hush. I worked hard.”

Chat rolled his eyes, a goofy grin on his face. He decided to be a smartass with the next macaron and take the smallest bite he possibly could then turned to her as if to wait for her approval.

She pushed him. “I will slap you.”

“You’re so violent.”

“Only when you’re involved.”

“I would say that’s not true, but I fight baddies with you.”

After more banter and shared giggles, Ladybug finished her hot cocoa. She stole one of Chat’s macarons, much to his dismay. When their snacking was finished, Ladybug curled into his side. His arm went behind her back, resting on her hip. Ladybug idly waited for someone to snap pictures of them, which she sure someone did. But they must have amazing camera quality since she never saw a light flash.

Chat caught her chin between his claws, tilting her chin up. His look was so intense, but his eyes were soft. She knew that look.

Smiling, she sat up. She cupped his cheek. Their kiss was chaste first. Gentle, sweet pecks full of love. Ladybug couldn’t deny the desire bubbling within her. They hadn’t gotten a chance to be together in so long.

She wasn’t sure how she ended up in his lap… but she wasn’t complaining.

Did she know better than to make-out with her boyfriend in the park? Yes. Especially since they were public figures? Yes. But did she care in that moment? No.

Ladybug kissed him soundly. She pressed against his growing bulge, trying not to grind on him. Public snogging was one thing, dry humping was another. Chat wiggled beneath her, gently brushing across her wetness. She knew it was intentional. He was trying to not make it obvious that he was trying to hit her sweet spots.

Chat’s hands rubbed down to her thighs. He sneakily maneuvered his hand so his thumb could rub her clit through the suit. She was so coiled up inside she could already feel her walls clenching. It wouldn’t take much. Not when she hadn’t even touched herself in so long.

Ladybug never let their kisses get too heated. Like hell would she make it obvious that her boyfriend was getting her off on a park bench. Their kisses stayed sweet. Her nose pressed to his as she panted against his lips.

“I’m already close.”

He smirked. “Someone _really_ missed me.”

“Shut uppp. You’ll ruin it.”

Chat chuckled. With a few more swipes of his thumb, Ladybug could feel herself tipping over the edge. He caught her mouth roughly. The first passionate kiss of the whole ordeal. He swallowed her moans as she came, sucking her tongue into his mouth to silence her. She could taste the hot cocoa and macarons still sweet on his tongue. She cherished the taste. Knowing this is what she would think of every time she drank hot cocoa from now on.

Her thighs squeezed his, going weak and withering. Her wetness throbbed inside the suit. But she didn’t mind. She didn’t need anything extravagant. She just loved he could coax an orgasm out of her just from clit stimulation.

She was impressed honestly.

He released her tongue, smirking up at her as a trail of spit left his lips. He wiped his mouth with the arm of his suit.

“Cat got your tongue, my lady?”

She pinched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is more fluff than smut. But I felt like all of my prompts were becoming the same thing, so I wanted to change it up.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support the last few days!


	20. Food in Bed - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien always spoils Marinette for her birthday.

Marinette was blessed to be so spoiled by her fiancé. It was her birthday. And as he always had done since they started dating, he came traipsing into the room with a tray full of her favorite breakfast. If there was one thing Adrien Agreste could cook, it was pancakes. Over the last few years of dating, he’d changed them up every time. Different flavors added, creating his own spin.

She smiled groggily. Sitting up and wiping her eye as she watched him walk in. The pancakes were stacked high. There was a bowl of her favorite fruits on the tray. As well as a piece of toast with a sunny side up egg sitting on top. Needless to say, Marinette’s stomach rumbled on sight. There was already syrup oozing off the stack.

Gazing up at him, she sat up straight with a grateful grin. “Thank you,” she mumbled, voice full of sleep. “What flavor are these?”

He beamed. “Confetti.”

Her jaw went ajar. “There’s _sprinkles?_”

Adrien chuckled with a nod. “Yep! Oh, and wait there’s more.” Setting the tray on her lap, he then produced a can of whipped cream from his back pocket. He shook it and then added a swirl to the top of the stack. Then he placed a candle in the cream and lit it with a small flame.

“Make a wish, my love.”

She giggled, blowing out the candle. Her wish was just to stay like this. To keep loving Adrien forever. He meant everything to her, and she’d never ask for more. Her life was absolutely perfect.

Taking the candle from the pancake, she liked the cream from the bottom. She sat the candle on the nightstand, smiling up at him. She patted the place next to her for him to join her on the bed. Adrien climbed in, scooting back beneath the covers beside her. Marinette began to dig in. The pancakes were so sweet and the added sprinkles made them even sweeter. She popped a few berries in her mouth to mix the flavors.

“Don’t inhale it.”

Marinette smiled through her chewing, taking a dollop of the whipped cream and poking on his nose in retaliation.

“Rude,” he said flatly.

She returned to eating her food. Maybe Adrien was right, she was eating it a bit quickly. But she was so happy. It tasted wonderful. The stack was vanishing quickly. In the last moments, Marinette savored the sugary taste. She munched on her toast and egg before glancing over at Adrien. She snickered watching him try to get the whipped cream off his nose with his tongue.

Marinette leaned over, lapping the cream off the tip of his nose. Pulling away with a cheeky smile.

Adrien gaped at her, cheeks a little flushed. “That was kinda hot.”

She sputtered, shoving his shoulder. “Stooop!”

“Sorry. Can’t help it. Your tongue does things to me,” he said with a half shrug.

Marinette slid the tray off her lap and placed it on the nightstand. It was empty save for a few crumbs and berries that didn’t get eaten. She grabbed the tin of whipped cream, pointing it at him and arming herself with it. “You don’t say, hm?”

“Marinette…” he warned, green eyes darting along her. “What are you doing…?”

Crawling into his lap, she smirked. “Hmmmm… I think I should be spoiled for my birthday today. Maybe, I should have you for dessert?”

Adrien gulped.

“Open,” she instructed, holding the tin to his mouth.

Doing as he was told, he parted his lips. She squirted cream into his mouth before capturing him in a kiss. Her tongue ambushed him, stealing some of the cream she’d given him. He fought her for it, tongue battling hers over the sweet. He chuckled against her mouth, seemingly amused by her antics. Pulling form his lips, she smirked. Dolloping his nose again, she kissed the cream away.

“You’re so weird,” he mused. It clearly wasn’t an insult. If the dopey smile on his lips was any consolation.

She shook her head. “Not weird. Creative.”

“Uh huh.”

Marinette tugged at his night shirt. Adrien cocked a brow, giving her a curious look before pulling the top over his head. She scooted down his person, sitting between his legs. “Lay down.”

He did as he was told. She was thankful this man loved her and didn’t question her wild ideas. Marinette sprayed whipped cream into his bellybutton, making Adrien yelp. She giggled.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Yep.”

She dipped her tongue in, eating the cream. Adrien’s eyes watched her. A flush spreading across his cheeks. They’d been together a while. It was hard to get her fiancé to blush these days. But she was kind of proud she could elicit such a reaction.

Next, she was outlining his abs. Years of superheroing and fencing did wonders for him, she mused. She licked the cream off his taut stomach. Adrien’s breathing hitched. Her tongue made its way up his body, and flicked over one nipple. He squeaked.

“Okay!” Adrien snatched the tin from her hand. He wound an arm around her waist, flipping Marinette flat onto her back. He hovered over her, smirking. “My turn.”

“B-But…”

“No. You wanted to be spoiled… Let me spoil you.”

He pushed her tank top up her body, shoving up to her chin. Adrien returned her previous actions. Spraying cream in her bellybutton before lapping it away quickly. Marinette sucked in a breath at the feeling of his tongue trailing up her skin. He reached her breasts. He was clearly ready to retaliate. Adrien dolloped cream on the perk nub. His mouth latched on, sucking the cream off. It didn’t stop him, however.

He flicked and rolled the nub with his tongue. He sucked and sucked. Marinette knew she’d be sore and sensitive there later that day. He released her with a pop, before kissing across her skin. Adrien gave a few nips to her breasts that would probably leave a mark. He kissed up to her neck, flicking his tongue across her skin.

“You know… I could just eat you up.”

Marinette laughed, smiling at him as he straightened his arms to hover over her. He nuzzled his sticky nose to hers. She cupped his cheek, mushing up his face. “You’re sweet,” she giggled.

“God, I’ve rubbed off on you.”

“That’s not the only thing you can rub off.”

He gaped at her, a scandalized look on his face. It made Marinette burst into more snickers. She loved embarrassing him a little too much.

She grazed her toes along his thigh, making his skin jump. He gave her a flat stare. Then he held the nozzle to her lips. She opened wide, letting him spray whipped cream on her tongue. Adrien copied her actions from before. Attaching his lips to hers, shoving his tongue in to battle with hers.

There was nothing wrong with being silly with one another, she decided. They needed to have fun like this more often. They shared more sweet kisses. They weren’t heated or rushed when they stripped each other of their pajamas.

More chaste pecks were shared as he entered her. The whole atmosphere between them was sickeningly sweet. She smiled as he made love to her. She giggled and told him how much she adored him and loved him.

His forehead was pressed to hers, a smile on his lips as he thrusted into her. “You’re so goofy,” he breathed.

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

He paused his motions with a snort. Regaining his wits, he moved inside her again. “How can you make me laugh when we’re doing this?”

Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips, changing their angle so he could hit deeper inside of her. She kissed him again, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s a gift.”

“Was that a birthday pun?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

He kissed her.

When they were spent, panting from their shared orgasms, Adrien gently slid out of her. He flopped beside her. He reached to the trey, popping a forgotten blueberry into his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re taking my food.”

“You abandoned it.”

“I can’t help it, you’re just sexy.”

Adrien beamed. “Thank you, I’m flattered.”

She tapped him on the chest in response.

He caught Marinette’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I love you, Marinette. Happy birthday.”

“I love you too,” she replied.

Marinette laid her head on his bare chest, looking at their intertwined hands sitting on his stomach. She heard his heart beating beneath her ear. A sound that was soothing her back into slumber. 

And a happy birthday it was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling heavily graphic sex today, guys. Enjoy sweet, dorky lovebirds.


	21. Toe Curling - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe the proposal didn't go as planned.

Butterflies were fluttering inside Marinette's stomach. This restaurant was so nice. It was one of the much fancier places Adrien had ever brought her. He looked so handsome in his green tie. When he'd found out her dress was red, he decided he wanted to pay homage to his own superhero persona. 

Marinette was quite proud of the dress she'd created. It hugged her figure in all the right ways and flared out at the waist. She tied a ribbon around her hips. She thought it helped the look. 

She nibbled on her pasta, watching Adrien carefully. He munched on a breadstick, seemingly lost in his own world. 

"Adrien?"

His popped his chin up. "Yes?"

Marinette eyed him, cocking a brow. "Are you alright?" 

"Oh! Yes. I am. Sorry, my lady. I'm a bit distracted this evening. You look beautiful, by the way," he said with a smile. 

"Okay… If you're sure. How's your food?"

"It's great!" He took a bite for good measure. 

Marinette giggled in response. "You're so spacey right now."

Adrien sighed. "I know," he fork picked at his salad. "Honestly, my father dropped a load on me and it kind of ruined what I had planned for the evening."

"What's going on, Kitten?" she asked with a tilt of her head. 

"He scheduled a trip to New York for me. And I  _ have _ to go. I don't get a choice in the matter. It's a modeling gig for popular models across the globe. Of course, Father wormed his way to get me in the mix." 

Marinette's shoulders sagged. She understood that Adrien was still under his father's thumb since Gabriel was paying for Adrien's university studies, but it sucked. She didn't want him to leave. 

Doing her best to not look as dejected as she felt, Marinette picked at her plate as she looked up at him. "When do you go?" 

"Next week."

"That soon?"

"Yes. Apparently, Father didn't want to mention it until it was confirmed."

Marinette nodded. Her brows furrowed when she remembered his words. "What plans did it ruin? We are still out here for dinner?"

"Well…" Adrien glanced away, hand going to his pocket. 

Was he? No way. 

The gears turning in her head must have been clearly expressed on her face. He swallowed. "It's what you're thinking…" 

Proposing. He wanted to  _ propose  _ to her. Marinette's heart sang, tears beading in the corner of her eyes and catching on her lashes. No! Her mascara would smear if she cried! 

Adrien gave a sad smile. "I want to wait, okay? I want to do this differently. It'll happen when I get back. I don't want to do this and then leave you here a few days later. Is that okay?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes! That's fine. I'm glad you're thinking of my feelings like this."

Taking her hand, he smiled. His thumb rubbed across the back of her palm. "Of course. This is a special moment about you. I'm not going to time it poorly." 

"Can I have a peak?"

"Absolutely not." 

She laughed. "What a shame. If I didn't like it you could take it back and get a new one before the real deal."

Adrien's eyes widened with panic. He fiddled with his pocket. She saw the velvet box poking from his dress pants. 

She waved her hands quickly. "No, no! Stop. It was a joke," she chuckled as he paused in his tracks. "I'll love whatever you picked out."

"I...I designed it." 

She gaped. "You  _ designed _ it for me?"

Adrien's cheeks were red. "W-Well, yeah. With Father's help, of course."

"Adrien…"

The shy smile he flashed her made Marinette's heart sing. This man was something else. He was like a fairytale prince in a storybook. She wondered how she was blessed enough to snag Adrien Agreste of all people. He adored her. Enough that he went through the time to create the perfect engagement ring just for her. She thought she didn't deserve him. How could she? Did anyone deserve this precious man?

She didn't want to admit it. But Marinette found his endearing behavior very sexy. It caused heat to sizzle between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together beneath her dress unconsciously. 

Marinette started scarfing down her food. Adrien stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "M-My lady?"

"Eat up. I want to get you out of here."

"W-What?"

Giving him the most sultry gaze she could manage, she rubbed her foot along his calf beneath the table. She could practically feel him purr through the table. 

"What do you think?"

Adrien's eyes drooped to a half-lidded, lustful gaze. The smirk he gave her was all sinful Chat Noir. It made her heart squeeze. 

"Whatever my lady wants," he murmured.

o~o~o~o

The barrier between the back of the limo and the driver was up in an instant. 

Adrien caught her lips quickly, pressing kisses to her mouth over and over until the motions deepened. His lips slanted along hers, much more passionate than before. Marinette wound her arms around his neck. Her body flush against his. 

His fingers dug into her hips. Adrien sucked and nipped at her bottom lip. Marinette couldn't help but giggle. He smiled against her lips. 

Marinette felt his fingers ghosting beneath the skirt of her dress. His palm rubbed up her bare thigh. Adrien's finger hooked beneath the leg hole of her panties. He brushed against her folds. Marinette knew she was wet and had been since dinner. But judging by Adrien's grin pausing their passionate kissing, she must have been damper than she realized. 

"Did the idea of me designing a ring for you really turn you on this much?"

Marinette pouted. "Don't judge me."

He snorted. Adrien's lips went to her nape, peppering pecks along the heated skin there. Thumb brushing her clothed clit, he kissed up her neck to her jaw. Marinette felt her breathing hitch. 

Pushing her panties to the side, Adrien dipped two fingers inside her. He scissored them first, stretching her delightfully. Marinette tried to contain her moans, knowing that even though the Gorilla couldn't see them in the back, he'd certainly hear them if she got a little too loud. 

He thrusted his fingers in and out. Curling them, flicking them quickly along her walls. She could feel herself clenching around him. His fingers were so warm as he picked up speed in the movement of his wrists. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was how much quicker he could rut his fingers in out of her rather than his dick. 

The pace was so rapid. Her thighs spread open, letting Adrien hit her deeper. Marinette's toes curled with each hit of her sweet spot. Her forehead fell onto his shoulder, panting as she tried to breathe. She hiked a leg up, allowing him even more access. Adrien rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit. 

That was enough to have Marinette throwing her head against the seat. Her lips parted in a silent cry as she came. Her walls throbbed. Heart pounding in time with the beating between her thighs. She struggled to breathe. 

Adrien was clearly proud of himself as he wiped his hand on his jeans. "You're welcome," he said cheekily.

Marinette was too busy enjoying her post-orgasm afterglow to hit him. No matter how much she wanted to. 

She looked him up and down. The erection obviously straining in his trousers. She licked her lips looking down at the bulge. Marinette rubbed her palm flat against his, applying gentle pressure as she brushed her hand up and down. 

"What about you?"

Adrien smiled, placing a hand over hers which stopped her in her tracks. "Just wait until we get home… I'll ravish you all night." 

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. If the sex was anything like the passionate fingering she'd just experienced…

They were in for a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is working over twelve hours today and didn't sleep at all. 
> 
> I'm currently posting this from my phone. 
> 
> Send help.


	22. Sexting - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter, I guess? When Adrien is away in New York...

3:00 AM was bright on her clock. It was so lonely without Adrien there. It was so difficult to sleep. Marinette missed him so much. She kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. With him being gone in New York, she didn’t realize how much time she spent doing things for him on the daily. And things he did for her as well. The bed was so much emptier without him.

She missed his arms being around her waist as she slept. She missed his gentle kisses to her forehead every morning. She missed making him breakfast. Doing her own laundry was something she wasn’t used to. Adrien usually cleaned the clothes while she cooked.

Not seeing his toothbrush next to hers when she got out of bed each morning broke her heart. Tikki kept trying to cheer her up and give her reassurance, but Marinette knew she was just… mopey. Her boyfriend meant everything to her. And this was the first time they’d actually been apart since moving in together.

Her kitty seemed to be feeling similarly when her phone buzzed.

The light was bright in her dark bedroom. Marinette reached to the nightstand, grabbing her phone and opening the message from him. A smile on her lips just from knowing he was thinking of her.

adrien: _hey, are you awake?_

marinette: _yes. what time is it there? _

adrien: _22:15. it’s like 3 there isn’t it? _

marinette: _yes… i’m lonely though…_

adrien: _aw… my poor bugaboo. miss me?_

marinette: _a lot, actually. _

adrien: _yeah… this bed is pretty empty without you. you feeling the same?_

marinette: _yes. i miss your arms around me. _

adrien: _ …i miss doing more than that to you, honestly._

marinette: …

marinette: _you’re a naught kitty. _

adrien: _only for you <3_

marinette: _well, i’d hope so._

adrien: _what are you wearing?_

Marinette stared at the screen. Her stomach swirled, heart beating quickening. Ho boy, she knew where _this_ was going. She didn’t mind it though, honestly. She was okay with getting some much-needed stress release. She was sure Adrien needed it too. The photoshoot was probably stress inducing.

marinette: _…one of your t-shirts_

adrien: _anything else?_

marinette: _panties?_

adrien: _you… should take those off_

marinette: _it’s not fair if i’m the only one stripping _

adrien: _lucky for you, i just got out of the shower before texting you_

marinette: _soooo you’re naked? _

adrien: _i’m in a towel… close enough right?_

marinette: _hm. i supposed. _

An image appearing in the chat startled her. Adrien was, in fact, clad in just a towel. He took the photo from an above the head angle. Those green eyes gazed up at the camera, and that _smirk_ was etched across his lips. Marinette’s eyes traveled over every detail in his abs. She missed rubbing her hands along that taut stomach. There was a clear tent poking up in the towel that made her giggle.

marinette: _looks like something in pretty happy in that towel_

adrien: _only for you._ 😹

marinette: _i’ll have you know that cat emojis are not sexy_

adrien: _how dare you_

Marinette decided to be creative with her own photo. Doing as he previously suggested, she slipped her panties off. She angled her just enough that her mouth and chin were featured and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Tugging the t-shirt down, she covered her most modest parts. She shirt strained against her breast, making her nipples slightly visible beneath the material.

She hit send.

adrien: _you’re a tease_

marinette: _and you’re not?_

adrien: _well…_

marinette: _you only get more if i get more, kitty _

adrien: _ that can be arranged_

The next image made her mouth water. He copied her picture entirely. Same lip bite, same angle… Except he didn’t have a shirt. In fact, he wasn’t covered at all. Her face warmed seeing his hard dick gripped in his palm. She wished it was her hand instead of his. Wished she was the one biting _his_ lip. The v of his hips was so evident in the image.

adrien: _how’s that?_

marinette: _hm. i guess you’ve deserved a peak. _

adrien: _oh, you don’t say?_

Marinette took off the t-shirt and tossed it to the end of the bed. This time, she let him see her face. Her blue eyes glowed in the dim light of the bedroom. She cupped her breast, squeezing it in her palm. The rest of her body was on display for him. Despite pressing her thighs together, her dark curls still showed in the photo. She wore a shy smile, cheeks flushed.

marinette: _i think this should suffice _

adrien: _you are a goddess among us mere mortals_

marinette: _you’re so dramatic _

adrien: _and hard for you _

That statement made Marinette all too aware of the wetness between her thighs. There was a light throbbing. She needed to touch herself… but this was just too fun. She didn’t want to take her attention from him.

marinette: _i’m flattered. if it’s any consolation, i’m in a similar situation _

adrien: _i miss touching you _

marinette: _me too. i wish you were here _

adrien:_ god, you have no idea… _

marinette: _are you touching yourself now?_

adrien: _how could i not after that last pic? i’m only human_

adrien: _are you not?_

marinette: _not… at the moment?_

adrien: _well, let’s fix that _

Suddenly, her phone was ringing. It was clearly Adrien’s ringtone. And his number on the screen. But for some reason she was surprised. He wanted to… _ hear _her?

“Adrien?” she asked as she answered.

_“Hey, Bugaboo…” _His voice was breathless and gruff. From the few pants coming through, it was clear what he was doing on the other end of the phone.

“Oh my god…” Marinette muttered. This was kind of embarrassing… but so hot at the same time. She’d never been so horny, yet so conflicted.

_“You can do it. Touch yourself for me, love. Let yourself go. I’m here for you.” _

Marinette reached to the nightstand, grabbing the earbuds and plugging to up to the phone. She definitely needed to go hands free for this. Finally, she followed his orders. When she touched her folds, it surprised her to feel how wet she was. She wasn’t a prude. She had touched herself before… just not with an audience.

When she slipped a finger inside herself, she let out a whimper.

_“There you go… it’s okay. Just think of me. I’m thinking you… Think about me being inside you, Marinette.” _

And that she did. She slipped another finger inside, curling along her button and stroking her walls. She let the sounds of his groans egg her on. His stiff grunts sent tingles inside her gut. She quickened her pace, rutting her fingers inside of herself.

_“You’re beautiful… I want to be inside of you so bad.” _

“Adrien…” she whined his name.

_“I love you,”_

“I love you too,” she panted.

_“Will you finish for me? I want to hear you…” _

Okay. Okay… she could do that. Marinette brought her fingers to her clit and began circling it quickly. She was so overstimulated that just a few motions on the swollen bud would send her spiraling over the edge, she knew. Marinette moved quickly, her movements getting harsher. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, moaning.

_“That’s it. You can do it.”_

She squeezed her breast with her free hand, pinching her nub between two fingers. She kept her pace on her clit, groaning as she finally came. She ached and throbbed, crying out as her body twitched in response.

A loud groan on the other end of the phone answered whether or not he heard her finish. She panted, trying to catch her breath. She’d never made herself finish like _that_. The things this man did to her…

“Adrien?”

_“Yes?”_

“Did you finish too?”

_“Yes.” _

“Are you okay?”

_“Better than okay. We’re doing this every time I’m away.” _

She snorted. “That’s a tall order kitten.”

_“As much as I enjoyed this, I definitely like being _in_ you much more.” _

Marinette let out a giggle. “I have to agree.”

_“I’ll see you soon, my lady…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Technically, I did the sexting prompt last year... but it was for another ship SOOOO. 
> 
> Sorry, this is late. I've been working on another story the past two months while also doing Smutember and Lock it Up. I'm doing a Halloween fic throughout October! I just posted a [preview](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com/post/187889958554/garlic-in-the-cauldron-preview) on tumblr today, if you'd like to go check it out! There will be more up on my tumblr about this fic soon!  
Hope you'll give it a read! (◡‿◡✿)


	23. Teeth - MariChat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...He has fangs now??

To say Marinette was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her husband. Chat was climbing back in the window after an evening patrol, and when he beamed at her it stopped Marinette in her tracks.

“Uh. Those are new?” she blurted.

Chat laughed, ruffling his hair. He opened his mouth, showing off his newly developed _fangs_ of all things. “Yeah… I mean, Plagg did say that our transformations would mature over time.”

“I didn’t realize you’d turn into more of a furry.”

“Meow-och, my love.” 

“That was the most poorly timed cat pun ever.”

Chat chuckled again. He wrapped a gloved hand around her waist. “Do you like, my lady?”

Marinette felt her face flush. “Absolutely not.”

“Aw, are you sure?”

“Paw-sitive,” she retorted snarkily.

He tilted her chin up, pressing a kiss to her lips. The kiss was warm as he slanted his mouth along hers. Chat dared to drag his fangs across her bottom lip. Marinette gasped, unsure of the feeling. It was… odd. The teeth were so sharp. But she didn’t dislike it…

Was she really that kinky?

Chat smirked. “You okay there?”

“S-Sorry.”

Marinette knew her face was flushed. She was so embarrassed and at a loss. She couldn’t tell if she was weirded out of heavily turned on. Maybe, it was a mix of the two.

Chat slowly pushed her back onto the bed. Marinette let herself be guided to the pillows as her husband crawled over her. Capturing her mouth again, their kisses grew hotter. More passionate. Marinette poked her tongue into play, letting it glide along his newly sharpened k-nines.

Maybe, she didn’t mind the animalistic features he had… She thought his purring was cute. It was nice when they were worked up and the purr vibrated through both of them. Marinette smiled against his lips, and Chat couldn’t help but grin too.

“I’ll admit… You’re pretty hot,” Marinette murmured against his mouth.

Chat laughed. “Thanks. They actually feel pretty weird.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” his tongue ran across them. “I actually nicked my tongue while patrolling.”

Marinette smirked. “You can nick me if you want.”

He sputtered. “That was bad.”

“I’m trying to appeal to my audience.”

Chat sucked her bottom lip between his teeth again, gentle as to not draw any blood. It sent a heat coiling into her gut. She pressed her thighs together and the action didn’t go unnoticed by her husband. He parted from her lips and began kissing down her neck. He gave her small nibbles down her neck. Cautiously, he dragged his k-nines down her neck. Marinette squirmed in response.

He pulled her top down. Letting it slip off her shoulders, her breasts were freed from her pajama gown as he let the material pool at her waist. Marinette sighed when he nipped at her collarbone. He bit, sucking and marking her. He continued across her chest. Marinette felt the heat pooling between her legs, the wetness building. She buried her fingers into Chat’s hair.

Traveling down, he reached her breasts. She sighed when he nibbled the soft flesh of her breast. Marinette idly thought of how many bruises he was making on her skin, but she didn’t really care. He sucked and licked the places he bit.

She gasped when he rutted against her. The bulge in his suit rubbed against her folds. She could feel every bump and ridge of him in the thin material. Marinette couldn’t breathe. So much pleasure built within her. She panted as he nipped her nape and thrusted against her. She wound her legs around his waist. He rutted against her, hitting her clit. She moaned loudly. He continued and moved his hips faster and faster until the build up was too much for either of them.

Chat fell on top of her. His forehead flopped against her shoulder. His breath fanned along her skin. Marinette also tried to catch her breath. She pet his hair, playing with the strands as she gathered her wits. She felt the vibration of a familiar purr tremoring throughout his body and onto hers. She smiled.

“We’re so weird,” she said.

Chat laughed. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I woke up feeling like I was hit by a truck. My allergy season begins...


	24. In Public - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sheltered, newly aged adults get drunk at a bar. Nothing could go wrong.

This was an awful idea. Marinette knew better. They both did. But when Adrien grabbed her by the hand and yanked her into the gender-neutral bathroom, she didn’t want to resist. She let him capture her lips and push her soundly against the wall.

So, maybe she’d gotten a little handsy on the dancefloor. She didn’t mean to drive him into a heated romp in the bathroom of the bar. Alya and Nino would probably wonder where they vanished off to. Could it have been the alcohol that released Marinette’s morals? Possibly. She’d normally be much more apprehensive to get it on in such a dirty place. But her inhibitions were null and void after downing two bailey’s milkshakes while Adrien took far too many shots. She didn’t even know alcoholic milkshakes existed. And… she didn’t really mind.

Marinette had heard when goody-two-shoes teens finally found freedom as young adults that they’d go stark wild. Well. She believed it now. Probably didn’t help that she and Adrien were both only children and egged on each other’s bad behavior.

And there they were. Adrien’s mouth on hers. She could taste bitter shots left on his tongue as it tangled with her own. Her fingers buried in his blonde locks, tugging on the strands that wound around her digits. Growling, he lifted her up on the counter. She faucet dug into her ass, but Marinette couldn’t find it in her to complain.

She parted her legs, letting Adrien settle between them. He grabbed her thighs, yanking her closer and pressing her clothed crotch to his. Her skirt rid up her hips, the bulge in his shorts rubbed along her panties. He was so hard already… maybe she did feel him up a little too much while dancing. But she couldn’t help it! He was so cute!

Adrien held her arms, her off shoulder top slipping down her chest and exposing her skin. He released her mouth, peppering kisses down her neck. He nipped at her nape and traveled along her collarbone. Sucking on her skin, he licked the irritated skin from his nibbles. Marinette knew she’d probably leave the bathroom with obviously fresh hickeys… but it was a bar. What did people expect when alcohol was in their system? They weren’t the only people to fuck in this bathroom…

…which grossed her out, but she chose to ignore it.

Marinette reached to his waistline and popped open the button of his shorts. She unzipped them, letting them slide down his hips. She reached in his boxers and pulled his erection from its confines. She stroked him, giving a few loving pets to his length as she gazed at him.

“Don’t tease me,” he whined. “You’ve been torturing me all night.”

She knew the grin on her lips was sinister even though she tried to feign innocence. “What? I’ve done no such thing.”

“Marinette, don’t even,” he said flatly.

She giggled, scooting to the edge of the counter, she rubbed his dick along her clothed slit “Shall we finish what we started?”

“Hell yes.”

Adrien slipped her panties to the side before sheathing himself within her. Marinette wound her thighs around his hips as he thrusted into her. Her arms went around his neck, her head pressing to his chest. She didn’t hold in her pleasured sounds. Her sighs and moans seemed to only encourage him as he rutted faster inside her. His length rubbed along every inch of her walls. She felt so full from this angle. She was sure he was feeling just as overwhelmed as she was.

Maybe, it was the buzz making the sex feel different.

Who knew, really?

After a particularly rougher thrust, Marinette’s head went back as she groaned. Adrien just smirked and nibbled at her exposed neck. He reached between heir flush bodies and rolled her clit beneath his thumb. Her walls tightened and throbbed around him. Adrien’s movements grew erratic and forceful. When Marinette felt the coil snap within her, Adrien caught her lips. His mouth melded to hers as her orgasm sent him tipping over the edge with her.

When they finished coming from their high, he gently pulled out of her with a wet squelch. Adrien’s forehead flopped onto her shoulder. She could feel the dampness of his hairline on her skin. She tilted her head, resting it on his.

“You okay?” she asked.

Adrien pressed a soft kiss to her skin. “Oh yeah. Definitely,” he paused. He seemed to contemplate something before speaking once more. “Never do this to me again.”

Marinette laughed before pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sorry this is super late and short. Technically it's still the 24th though??? I woke up feeling like shit again. My allergies are kicking my ass, you guys. Sinus headaches? 0/10 do not recommend. 
> 
> It's my last day as a 20 year old. Oh god. The years just keep coming. I can't stop the aging process. 
> 
> Do they have bailey's milkshakes in France? Idk. But I thought that Marinette would be too pansy for a hard drink... cause Marinette is basically me in all of these lol.


	25. Quiet Night In - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a snowy day, sometimes you just need to warm up.

The fire popping in the fireplace heated her chilled skin. It was nice to be warm and toasty after a long day in the snow. She and Adrien had had a wonderful time on the slopes with their friends, but Marinette couldn’t deny that this was her favorite part of the day. She wore one of Adrien’s sweatshirts that was a bit loose on her shoulders and arms. His scent was still present in the fabric, she noted with a smile. Her pajama bottoms were warm and fuzzy. And so, so soft. Needless to say, she was very comfortable after the long day.

She heard footstep patter up beside her as Adrien came to sit on the carpet. He crossed his legs, his hip bumping hers. “Hey,” he said with a beaming smile.

“Hi,” Marinette sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“You tired?”

She hummed, reaching over to take his hand in her own. “Maybe, a little. You?”

“I shouldn’t answer that.”

Marinette let out a snort, squeezing his fingers. “What do you mean?”

Adrien sat silent for a moment. When he didn’t answer, Marinette sat up from his shoulder to look at him. The fire gave him a warm glow as he gazed at her. Suddenly, that shit eating smirk drew along his lips. “I’ve been thinking of different ways to _warm up_.”

The heat in his eyes was evident. His eyes flicked up and down her person, looking like he wanted to eat her up. Marinette felt her cheeks flush slightly. It was hard to tell how much with the heat from the fireplace on her skin.

“O-Oh. Really?”

“Mhmm…” he said with a nod and pressing his forehead to hers.

“Should we go to our room?”

Snickering, he nuzzled his nose to hers. “But why? The kwamis are in there. Alya and Nino are already in their room. I’m guessing they’re probably having their own fun, right? We’re completely alone right now.”

Marinette blinked at him. “You want to have sex with me on the floor?”

“In front of the fireplace. Romantic, right?” he asked with a grin.

“Maybe, if it was spontaneous and wasn’t obvious that people who rented this cabin before probably did the same,” she retorted with a laugh.

Shrugging, he smirked. “They banged in the beds before us too, I can assure you.”

He made a good argument. As much as fucking on the floor sounded a little gross, she couldn’t deny she’d thought about it. The fireplace was so warm. And with the added heat of Adrien, she may combust.

But it was a risk she was willing to take.

“Okay…”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

“Don’t suggest fireplace sex and then be surprised when I agree.”

“I am, though. I thought you’d say no.”

Marinette gave a noncommittal shrug. “We should probably get started unless you want Nino or Alya to catch us?”

He gaped at her before smiling. Adrien cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. His lips molded with hers. Tongue slipping in to tango with hers. Marinette’s heart pounded loudly in her chest. His kisses were so soft and loving. She could taste the mashmellowy sweetness of the cocoa he’d drank before joining her. It made her only crave his mouth more.

She was on her knees then, winding her arms around his neck. Adrien sat back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Marinette grabbed his face, rubbing her thumbs along his jaw. He’d grown up to be so strong. His jaw line more prominent. Body built and sturdy. That mop of blonde hair much more Chat-like as they’d gotten older. He let it become more unruly and unkempt. It was okay… she loved that he had freedom to be himself.

His hands slipped beneath the sweatshirt she wore. Marinette detached her mouth from his, raising her arms above her head for him to slip the top off. He smiled at her, kissing her neck swiftly.

“You know. That’s one of my favorite sweatshirts… but I like it on you more.”

She giggled in response. He tossed the sweatshirt onto the recliner behind them. He reached for her newly exposed breasts, cupping them in his palms. He rolled the nubs beneath his palms, making them harden under his touch. Her hands came up over his, her hands rubbing along his skin.

“Take yours off too,” she said.

Adrien did as he was told. Stripping himself of his own sweatshirt, he grabbed her by the small of her back, pressing them flush against one another. The sensation of his skin on hers sent Marinette into a muddled mess. The heat flowed between her legs. It shouldn’t be such a turn on to have her chest to her boyfriend’s, but it was. The warmth of his skin on hers made her heart flutter.

More and more kisses made her swoon. She melted into the feeling of him. It’d been so long since they’d had a chance to be together like this. Between Adrien’s modeling schedule and Marinette’s university classes… intimate time wasn’t a top priority. Every time they’d arrive back to their flat, they’d pass out either on the bed or couch. Sometimes without eating.

It was nice to have this.

Marinette trailed her hands over his sides. She dipped her fingers into the waistline of his sleep pants and boxers. Quickly, she tugged. The material slipped down past his thighs, exposing his erection to the room. Marinette cradled his length in her palm. She gave him a few pumps, making him sigh and rest his head on hers as she worked him. Marinette wanted to go all the way, so she was careful not to overdo it. The last thing she wanted was to make him finish too soon.

She pushed him back onto his bottom. Slipping the pajamas down the rest of the way, she chucked the clothes to the side. She climbed on top of him, kissing him soundly. His hands went in her hair, tangling in her raven locks as their mouths danced.

Adrien panted against her lips, smiling up at her. “What about yours?” With a quick glance at her pajamas, he gave her a clear hint.

Returning the smile, she let Adrien help her out of her own bottoms. He wasted no time pulling her panties down her thighs as well. His fingers dipped in her folds. Marinette sighed at his touch, smiling with relief to have a pleasing feeling within her. He rutted his fingers inside of her a few times, Marinette moved her hips in time with his movements.

Adrien removed his fingers, moving his palm to lift his erection and hold it in place. Marinette understood, languidly taking time to sink down on him. She began moving, bouncing up and down on his erection. Marinette felt him hitting deep within her. Panting, she braced her hands on his chest. The movements weren’t fast enough, but she couldn’t bring herself to pick up the pace.

“A-Adrien… I need more. Please.”

He acted quickly. Adrien’s hands went to her hips and quickly took control. He lifted his hips, thrusting into her harshly. Each hit of his dick inside her, rattled throughout her entire body. The sensations felt deep inside her, coiling inside her stomach. She panted to catch her breath after particularly harsher thrusts. Her moans began echoing throughout the room. The pleasure building within her was dizzying. She battled to breathe as he hit the sweet spots within her.

She squeaked when Adrien flipped them over. He hiked her leg up over his shoulder. The grip on her hips was so harsh, she knew there’d be bruises the next day. It was clear to her Adrien needed this release. All this pent-up sexual aggression didn’t come from nowhere. Poor kitten probably missed her.

Adrien’s thrusts were erratic as he pounded into her. His own whines and whimpers made Marinette swoon inside. Hearing his sweet sounds made her stomach swirl. The butterflies danced inside her as the heated coiling within her came closer and closer to snapping. She wanted to finish for him. But she wanted him to enjoy this too.

It took all bit of her self-control to resist the urging feelings building inside of her. Adrien leaned further over her as he thrusted within her. He reached between them, rolling her clit a few times. Marinette cried out, moaning his name on her lips. It was only a moment, but the simple touch had Marinette reeling. Her walls tightened around him. She gripped at the carpet beneath her fingers, trying to find anything to ground herself.

“Finish for me, my lady… Please.”

Well. Since he asked nicely…

Marinette let herself go. Her walls throbbed around him as she came. She could feel the moisture around him as he moved swiftly. He groaned, head hanging as his movements slowed. He moved inside her, milking the feeling as much as he could. He gently slipped out of her, making Marinette hiss at the emptying feeling.

“You okay?” he asked gently, cupping her cheek.

Marinette chuckled, smiling up at him. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I am now,” he replied with a smirk.

“Kitty got his cream?”

“Stop,” he laughed.

After getting clothed, the two of them curled into the nice bed. Marinette loved cuddling with him. It was the best part of the evening…

…and when Alya asked her what all the ruckus was from downstairs the next morning, Marinette would still be on cloud nine and not even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a gift from me to you for my birthday, lol! 
> 
> I'm just doing all the tropes for this month.


	26. Lipstick - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party hard, right?

Adrien practically tackled her when they were finally alone. Marinette giggled when her boyfriend pushed her onto the bed. Maybe she had teased him too much during Alya’s party. But at least Alya offered them a room to stay in.

His lips melded to hers. It didn’t take long for their clothes to end up on the floor. Marinette peppered kisses along his neck and collarbone. Her pink, pale lipstick left faint marks along his skin. She smiled to herself. She wasn’t possessive… but seeing her mark on Adrien made her stomach swirl with heat.

She pushed him back onto the mattress. Adrien’s head fell flat against the pillows as he gave her a half-lidded gaze.

Marinette kissed down his body, leaving her print on each inch of his skin. When she reached his hip bone, she nipped. He squirmed beneath her mouth, making her smile. She pressed another kiss there.

When she reached his length, she pressed a kiss to the tip before engulfing him. She was careful not to hit him with her teeth. She took so much of him in her mouth and pumped the rest of his shaft with her hand. Her wrist flicked and twisted in time with her sucks. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around the bulbous head.

She moved her head quicker, picking up speed. Adrien groaned, burying his hand in her raven locks. Marinette hummed when he gave her hair a small tug. His breathing hitched when she moaned around his dick. Releasing him with a pop, she stroked him a few more times. She lay her tongue flat against him and licking up him like a lollipop. She flicked her tongue across the sensitive vein. Gauging his breathless reactions, Marinette assumed he was enjoying himself.

Adrien’s jaw was ajar, mouth open as he panted. His brows her pinched and head thrown back against the pillows. Marinette had sucked him off before… but she was really going for it this time. She hollowed her cheeks, taking him in against and sucking him up and down, making sure her tongue was included as she dragged her mouth upward.

His free hands was gripped the sheets harshly. She let him fall out of her mouth again, licking her tongue along his shaft over and over. She leaned back as she recognized the familiar twitching which signaled his release. She pumped him rapidly, up and down, using the wetness she coated him in as lubricant to not hurt him.

Adrien came harshly. He groaned, his arm going over his eyes as his spunk covered his stomach and chest. As he came to, Marinette kindly reached for the tissues next to the bed. She cleaned him as Adrien still seemed off in space. She threw away the soiled tissues and laid flush on his chest, glancing down at her lipstick marks still present on his skin.

“Jesus, woman. You’re trying to kill me,” he huffed out.

Marinette giggled. “What? I have no idea what you mean?”

Adrien rolled his eyes.

After a few more rounds of heated touching and pleasured moans, Marinette and Adrien emerged from the bedroom Alya had offered. It seemed like the other party guests had already taken to their beds, but the couple both wanted to scout out some food. A few hours of heated love-making really seemed to build up an appetite.

However, they hadn’t planned on Alya being present in the kitchen sneaking left-over ice cream from the fridge. She turned to the pair, smirking. “Oh, hey love birds. Done fucking?”

Marinette felt her cheeks flush. “A-Alya! We could’ve been sleeping!”

She laughed. “Oh? The lipstick?”

Oh. Shit. Right… the lipstick. Adrien cocked a brow at her. “Lipstick?”

“All over your neck, lover-boy.”

He gaped, looking at Marinette. “What!?”

“So… maybe I got a little carried away?”

Alya snickered, shutting the fridge. “Find something to eat. Sounded like you both earned it,” she teased as she sauntered past them.

Even though she was heavily embarrassed… Marinette didn’t regret anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short and rushed. But I had a late night of gaming for my birthday and way overslept. Whoops.


	27. Blushing - Ladrien/Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has been dating Ladybug for months.

Adrien was extremely nervous. He and Ladybug had been “dating” for a while. If dating was her sneaking into his bedroom and them kissing feverishly for a few hours before she had to leave. This time would be different, however. He’d snuck into the kitchen and prepared two bowls of chicken parmesan for the two of them. He hoped she liked that… because he didn’t know how to make anything else.

He sat a rose in a small vase on the center of the small table. Tonight was the night… he was going to tell her he was Chat Noir. He was so afraid she’d hate him after finding out. Ladybug made it clear that she only saw Chat as a friend, but that was because she liked him as Adrien, right?

And, on top of that, he obviously knew her in their civilian lives. She said to Chat that Adrien was a boy at her school. Granted, Ladybug could have been an admirer from afar in a different class. But it sounded much more personal than that. So, it was very likely he was actually _friends_ with Ladybug in real life but was too blind to figure out who she was.

Maybe, by confessing his truth, she would too?

He wasn’t sure.

When he looked up, Ladybug was perched on the windowsill. He smiled. “Good evening, Ladybug.”

A smile spread across her own lips. “What’s all this?” she asked, gesturing to the table.

“I cooked,” he replied, rocking nervously on his toes.

She giggled, hopping into the room and sauntering over to him. “That’s so sweet.”

He sat down across from her. They both took a seat on soft pillows he’d laid out as seats. The small talk made Adrien smile as they casually ate the food he’d prepared. While Adrien had all of the intention in the world to tell Ladybug the truth while they ate… but she practically tackled him to the couch with her lips on his.

Their mouths melded together, Adrien’s lips mushing with hers in a sweet dance. The shared taste of the pasta on her lips made him swoon. Never did he think Ladybug would get to enjoy a meal that he prepared. Sure, it was the only dish his mother had taught him before she disappeared, but Ladybug didn’t seem to mind.

When she climbed in his lap, his brain short-circuited. He was sure his last braincell was fighting its way to stay relevant. But then her hips pressed against his clothed erection. Holy shit. He was done for. His hands went to her hips as she rutted against him. Each thrust against the bulge in his pajamas turned his brain into a puddle of mush. His brain may leak from his ears in such a liquified state…

Her lips left his, trailing down his jaw. Her mouth went behind his ear, nibbling lightly. Adrien felt the groan leave his throat, much to his own surprise. She could really get noises out of him he’d never even knew existed.

Ladybug tugged his shirt up, and Adrien gladly helped her toss it to the floor. God, he wanted to feel her skin against his. The suit was so in the way. They’d never even taken things this far before, but he didn’t mind being carried away. Her lips pressed along his newly exposed collarbone.

But Adrien couldn’t help the nagging in the back of his head. She was consenting to Adrien, but not Chat Noir. What if she didn’t like that side of him? Wasn’t he lying? Wasn’t he making her be with Chat Noir without even knowing?

“W-Wait,” he panted, putting a hand to her chest.

Ladybug leaned back, eyes wide with worry. “Oh, God. Adrien, I’m so sorry. I took it too far, didn’t I?”

He shook his head. “No, no! There’s just… I’ve been thinking about us going further w-with _this_ lately. And I think there’s something you should know before we do. I can’t lie to you any longer.”

She looked horrified. “You have a girlfriend, don’t you? Oh no. Is it Kagami?”

“What?! No! Th-That’s not it at all, my lady.”

It slipped out. It really did. He’d been able to keep the nicknames off his tongue for the last two months of their almost nightly meetings. And in this instance… he outed himself before he could say it properly.

Ladybug gaped. “W-What did you say?”

“I’m Chat Noir…”

She hopped off him. Her hands went to her hair. She tugged on the twin tails. “You can’t be Chat Noir! T-That’s not… I can’t be that stupid, can I!?” The words didn’t seem to be directed at him as she paced back and forth in front of his table. “B-But you’re nothing like Chat Noir… well. T-That’s not true. I’ve learned a lot about you lately, haven’t I? You have the same stupid humor.”

“I resent that,” he piped in.

Ladybug suddenly remembered he was there. Sucking in a breath, she looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m Marinette.”

“M-Marinette!?” he gaped. Adrien shot himself off the couch. Suddenly, he was in front of her. His eyes were wide as he looked her up and down. “M-Marinette _Dupain-Cheng?_”

She grimaced with a shrug. “G-Guilty?”

“Holy shit.”

Ladybug laughed nervously in response. “I-Is that bad?”

“No! God, _no!_ You’re _amazing!_ Of course, you’re Ladybug, Marinette! No one else could even amount to being as amazing as you are. And brave. And—Oh. _This_ is why you’re always nervous around me, huh?” Adrien asked shyly, voice going timid.

She nodded, cheeks flushing. “Y-Yes.”

He couldn’t help but think she was utterly adorable. The way the hue kissed her cheeks made her look like a goddess in the night light. Ladybug was beautiful… but knowing she was Marinette beneath the mask made her even more gorgeous.

“Wow,” he mused. “You’re amazing.” It seemed to be the only words he could sputter out in his shock. If he was being honest, the flush on skin and the knowledge of the woman he loved being the amazing Marinette from his class… he felt his libido crying out for attention. But, he didn’t know how she felt yet. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

She seemed to be processing. The gears were spinning in her head as she gazed at him with furrowed brows beneath the mask. “Y-You’re really Chat?”

He nodded. “Yes… would you like to see Plagg?”

At the mention of his kwami’s name, she stiffened. “Oh jeez… No. The fact that you know his name is enough proof. I can’t believe I never noticed. I’m so mad at myself. I’ve been rejecting you for _years_ because I was in love with—you! This is the dumbest situation and it makes entire sense that I’m in it.”

Adrien snorted. “You’re right. We seem to get ourselves into sticky situations, my lady.”

Her shoulders relaxed, cheeks burning that bright rouge again. Ladybug (Marinette!!!) paced slowly towards him. “Call me that again.”

“My lady?”

Her fingers were gripping his shirt. “Yes?” The voice that left her lips had him weak at the knees. It was so salutary. If that’s how she was going to react, he’d call her his lady every day. “I’m _your_ lady, right?”

Adrien didn’t realize they’d reached his bed until his knees caught on the edge. He fell back to his ass, staring up at her in awe. “Yes. The only one I have.”

She was straddling his hips again. “Good, Kitty.”

He almost creamed himself right then. He kissed her. And boy, did he _kiss_ her. Every ounce of his love and admiration for her was clear on his lips. Adrien’s lips slanted with hers, tongue licking across her lips softly. She gasped, allowing him access. His tongue tangled with hers, and he explored her mouth, licking across the roof. 

Her lips left his, a trail of saliva following her. Ladybug stayed close, her lips brushing his. “Spots off,” she murmured.

A pink flash engulfed her, and there sat Marinette in her place. Adrien’s heart pounded at the sight of her shy smile. The red flush on her face had spread across her chest and shoulders. A light dusting of freckles revealed beneath the red glowing skin. She was breathtaking. He felt as his he’d been punched in the gut at the sight of her.

Adrien had seen Marinette in her pajamas before, of course. They’d been friends since collège and had their fair share of moments of seeing one another in a frazzled state. Even though Marinette always seemed to be extremely embarrassed any time he simply saw her without make-up. Of course, it all made sense now.

He made quick time of pulling the spaghetti strapped top from her person. Her breasts were revealed, just at the perfect face level. He took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub. Adrien continued his noisy slurping for a while, and Marinette began rubbing her hips along his again. He pulled away with a pop, gazing up at her.

That rosy blush never left her cheeks. It made her look so much more precious than before. And she was cute without the blush to begin with.

It didn’t take much longer for them to rid themselves of their clothes entirely. She was blushy throughout her body, making his heart swoon. The heat of their actions clearly had a wonderful effect on her skin. It made him so happy to see such a reaction. Adrien climbed over her, wanting to keep things simple for their first time. Nothing too extravagant. His fingers dipped into her wetness, thrusting in and out and scissoring the folds. He didn’t want to just suddenly invade her without warming her up. That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of him. She was his first priority.

After finding the condoms he’d hidden in his drawer, he rolled it on gently. He lined himself up, slowly slipping into her tight heat. He intertwined their fingers, palms flat together as he thrusted into her languidly. Adrien wasn’t about to rush such an intimate moment with the girl he’d been in love with for years. She meant way too much to him for him to ruin this by getting overzealous in the moment. He rocked his hips into hers.

She was so warm around him. The heat engulfed him… a dizzying feeling. He was almost lightheaded. But it felt so right to be with Marinette like this. To look down and see his beautiful best friend made this all the more precious. He’d planned on being intimate with Ladybug that evening, but seeing Marinette’s bluebell eyes and flushed freckled nose beneath him as he moved gently within her was so much more mind-boggling.

Her moans encouraged him. The soft way she whined his name sent heat coiling in his gut. Her walls tightened around him… he was almost afraid he’d broken her. Obviously, with the pleasured cries, he was still doing something right as he picked up the pace just a bit. He thrusted into her more soundly. His hip bones brushing along hers as he sheathed himself over and over. Marinette’s fingers dug into his hair as her walls clenched him and throbbed. She was panting, as was he when he finished inside the condom.

He knotted it, tossing it in the trash. Adrien made a mental note to hide that later. Who knew what would happen if Nathalie found that in the bin later? It didn’t matter if he was an adult or not… he’d still get scolded like a child. 

Marinette reached up, cupping his face with a small smile on her lips. “I love you.”

His heart fluttered in his chest. Adrien returned her sweet smile, leaning down and brushing his nose to hers. “I love you too… my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what day it is anymore.


	28. "I'm a Little Tied Up Right Now" - LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's fault that he's kinky.

When the kwamis had someone to blame, Adrien decided this was all entirely Marinette’s fault. She’d convinced him to transform. And he’d done it like the love-sick fool he was. Honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised when her yoyo whipped around his wrists and strapped him to the headboard.

Chat gulped as Ladybug climbed over him. Why was she so hot? He didn’t understand. He’d seen this woman entirely naked in this bed before, but why did this turn him on so much? He wasn’t sure… but the bulging in the crotch of his suit was a tell-tale sign of how he felt about it. It took every bit of his self-control to not hump her leg despite the horn-dog inside him desperately begging him to.

Ladybug had him pined to the bed. She pressed kisses along his neck, nipping and sucking the exposed skin. Her thigh brushed his erection in the suit, quite deliberately. The groan that left his throat was animalistic at best. She was going to be the death of him, really.

“M-Marinette, you’re killing me,” he croaked out, voice hoarse from arousal.

She returned a breathless laugh. “I’m torturing myself, honestly,” Ladybug pressed another open mouth kiss behind his ear, “but I’m not done with you yet.”

Chat wasn’t sure if that statement aroused him or made him want to cry. Maybe, it was somewhere in between. “Kiss me, my lady, please.”

Ladybug hummed, brushing her nose to his. “I think I can fulfill that request…”

Her lips pressed to his, her mouth melding to his. Chat tugged against the restraints, suddenly reminded that he couldn’t bury his fingers in her hair as much as he wanted. Ladybug’s hands traveled along his body. He wanted nothing more than to be skin to skin with her. But right then… that was enough. Her touch sent tingles along his spine. He could feel the heat of her wetness from the suit as her crotch pressed against his.

Chat decided boldness was his best bet at getting what he so desperately desired. He jerked his hips upward, rubbing the bulge against her clothed folds. Ladybug gasped, clutching his shoulders. “Y-You’re a naughty kitten,” she scolded while tapping him on the nose.

“This kitten just wants his cream, Bugaboo.”

“Calling me ‘Bugaboo’ won’t get you laid, Adrien.”

He snickered with a smoldering smirk. “I think I can _purr_suade you…”

“Hmm, can you?”

Ladybug moaned when he rutted his erection against her again, more feverishly this time. He moved more and more, thrusting his hips to meet each swipe of her hips. Chat gripped the headboard to ground himself. Ladybug took control, pressing her hands flat to his chest and jutting her crotch along his. His erection was mushed beneath her folds, and he couldn’t find any reason to complain about it. Just the feeling of her dampness through the suits was driving him batty. So many sounds escaped both of them.

Their kwamis would definitely kill them for using the suits for kinky purposes.

Adrien’s phone ringing rocketed them both to reality. Ladybug gasped with a start, looking over at his phone with a pout. Climbing over him, she reached for it.

“It’s Nino.”

“Answer it.”

“What? While we’re—?”

Chat smiled. “Please? I was supposed to meet with him tonight. You kinda… humped my memory out of me.”

Rolling her eyes, she hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Nino. What’s up, man?” he asked innocently.

Ladybug seemed impressed he was able to clear his voice up so quickly. Couldn’t have Nino hearing his friend being a panting mess, could he?

_“Bro! Where are you? We were supposed to have bro time tonight, remember?” _

“Oh, jeez, Nino. I’m sorry, I totally spaced. I’m a little tied up with something right now,” he said, smirking at Ladybug.

She squinted at him, keeping the phone held his ear as her free hand began to run across his stomach. Chat gave her a warning glance.

_“Tied up, huh? Why do I feel like there’s a double meaning there?” _

“I have no idea what you’re talking ab_out!_”

Ladybug palmed him through his suit. He glared, squinting harshly at her. She just smiled, biting her lip in response, making him weak.

_“Yeah, sure you don’t. I wouldn’t put it past you and Marinette to have some kinky Ladybug and Chat Noir roleplay.” _

“You have no idea how on the mark you aree…” he grunted to keep the moan from slipping out. He was going to maim her when Nino hung up.

_“Dude, you guys are so freaky. I’ll quit interrupting, but I expect a full report of this kinky roleplay when you come by.”_

Chat snorted. “Sure, man, I can handle that.”

He heard the line clicked. Chat pouted at her as Ladybug set the phone back on the nightstand. “That was mean.”

She squeezed him, making him yelp before moaning. “Was it?” she teased.

“_Yess,”_ he hissed.

Ladybug bent down, kissing across his abdomen before pressing a kiss to his clothed erection. “Then I guess I have all night to be mean to you, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly laughing to myself.


	29. Wet - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not the one drooling."

Adrien thought he had been fully prepared for his shower… but when looking around he realized he’d left his change of pajamas on the bed. Cursing under his breath, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He trotted from the bathroom to retrieve his clothes.

A wolf whistle from his kwami had him bristling.

He turned to face Plagg, glaring at him. “Really? I just need my clothes.”

Plagg shrugged. “I’m not the one drooling.”

Blinking dumbly, Adrien cocked a brow, confusion evident on his face. “Huh?”

The kwami pointed to the window, where Ladybug hesitantly gave a small wave with her fingers. She was clearly embarrassed, cheeks flushed with a grimace. Adrien gaped, stunned to see his girlfriend peering into his window.

Quickly, he held his towel in place as he went to push open the glass. “Marinette?”

“Hey there, Kitty,” she mused with a hesitant smile.

Adrien took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. “Hey… What are you doing here?”

She laughed nervously, fiddling with a pigtail. “Well, I wanted to surprise you and spend some time together. Apparently, you’re busy?”

Nodding dumbly, he agreed. “Yeah, I was about to take a shower.”

“I could join you,” she blurted out.

Adrien gawked, swearing that his eyes almost left their sockets. His jaw nearly hit the floor. He blinked. “What?”

Ladybug frantically waved her hands, patting them along her cheeks. “U-Uh! I didn’t mean it!”

He laughed softly. “Don’t say things like that if you don’t mean them, my lady.”

She was back to rubbing her hands nervously through her hair. “W-Well… I did mean it,” she muttered under breath.

Adrien gently held a hand back out to her. “Okay, c’mon then.”

It was her turn to be surprised. Ladybug bristled. Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ as her brows shot up with her mask. Her cheeks we pink, shimmering in the moonlight. She slowly reached out, draping her hand into his. Adrien pulled her down, pressing her flush against him. Her chest smushed to his beneath her suit.

“Are you sure?” she whispered, licking her lips.

Adrien smiled. He brushed his lips along her neck before his breath fanned in her ear. “Spots off, Marinette.”

Ladybug did as she was told. She called off her transformation, the pink light illuminating the room. Her pajamas were revealed as the light traveled up her body. Marinette was in an over-sized t-shirt and short polka-dotted pajama shorts. She had pink socks covering her shins. God, she was so cute. How’d he get so lucky to be with such an adorable woman… who could also easily kick his ass?

Tikki flittered away from the pair, snatching Plagg by the arm and dragging him to the computer desk. The cat kwami whined in protest but didn’t put up a fight.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand, tugging her towards the bathroom. He reached around her waist, plopping her on the counter next to the sink. She gazed at him curiously, tilting her head. He pushed his hands on to counter, leaning and pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. After a few pecks, he deepened the kiss. He slanted his lips with hers, moving them soundly along hers. He could the towel slowly inching down his hips, ready to hit the floor any second.

Breaking their lips apart, Adrien smiled as he saw her flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. She was so cute like that. It was his favorite sight to see. He tugged her pink knee socks down one calf and tossed it off to the side. Soon, the other one followed. He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, slipping his hands beneath the oversized sweatshirt. His fingers ghosted along her skin, and she sighed in his ear. Adrien slipped the top up her waist. Marinette lifted her arms so he could tug the material over her head.

The newly exposed skin of her chest and taut stomach made him weak. He loved seeing her like this, he had to admit. She was so beautiful she made his heart sing. He slipped her off the counter, so she stood in front of him. He captured her lips again, melding their mouths together in a sweet dance. Adrien’s hands when to her shorts, he looped his fingers into her waistband and yanked them down, her panties in tow. Bending down into his knees, he dragged the material down her legs. Marinette gripped the counter, whimpering as he kissed her thighs. He pecked his lips all the way back up her body as he stood.

His towel slipped off from the movements, and there they were naked together in his bathroom. Taking her hand again, he guided her towards his shower. He waited a moment for the water to warm, and then bowed at the waist allowing her to step in before him. The warm water hit his back as he guarded her from the spray.

Adrien kissed her again. Over and over. Peck after peck. His fingers were buried in her tangled locks. Her hands went flat on his chest, her head leaning back into his palm. Their kisses were passionate and heat filled. Marinette squeaked against his lips when he pulled her flush against him. He felt his length press against her thigh. With the way she brushed against him, she clearly felt it too.

He groaned when her hand gripped his dick. She stroked him. It felt different this way… the water running over his body as Marinette touched him. It was odd, but not in a bad way.

When she went to her knees in front of him, Adrien thought he would die. Her mouth engulfed him, the warm heat of her mouth sending tingles up his spine. Her tongue circled the tip. Heading bobbing up and down as she flicked her tongue along his length. Adrien’s fingers buried in her hair. Marinette hummed, sending the vibrations straight down his shaft. He groaned, stroking her hair as she moved. The pressure built up in his gut, the heat pooling.

Marinette released him with a wet pop. She pumped him, her hand moving up his shaft. She pressed another kiss to the tip as her movements quickened. Her strokes went faster, working him up to a release. Adrien huffed her name as he came. His seed spilling onto the shower floor and splattering some droplets onto Marinette chest. Eyeing him, she stood and moved into the water spray, washing his spunk away in and instant.

Well, at least doing this in shower was clean?

He rubbed his hands along her shoulders. “Lay down for me?”

Marinette cocked a brow at him. “Are you trying to drown us?”

Laughing, Adrien shook his head. “No, just trust me, please?”

“Fine…” she relented.

Marinette laid back on the shower floor. Adrien crawled over her greedily. He first peppered kisses along her neck, sucking at the nape of her neck. He kissed across her collarbone before reaching her breasts. He captured a swollen nub between his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. He released her before scooching down her body, kissing as he did so. When he reached her thighs, Adrien nibbled a few times. Finally, he decided to quit teasing his poor lady. He pressed his tongue to her folds, slipping his tongue between them. His tongue licked along her slit before dipping inside her. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her, rubbing along her walls.

Adrien moved upward, flicking his tongue along her clit. He dipped two fingers within her, moving them in and out as he sucked the bud at the top of her folds. Marinette was a moaning mess beneath his touch, so he figured he was doing something right. Her thighs quivered, tightening around his head and keeping him in place. Adrien picked up speed, sucking her clit harshly as his fingers worked her. When she clutched him, her body clenching and walls tightening around his fingers, he knew she was spent. Marinette panted as he languidly coaxed her through her orgasm.

Kissing her sweetly, he smiled against her lips. Far too satisfied with himself, he knew. Marinette gazed up at him as she panted, catching her breath. “You’re far to smug,” she chastised.

He smirked. “Maybe a little.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Considering how you were drooling over me when you got here, I’d say so.”

“…Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last day of Smutember guys! I can't believe I actually wrote 30 porn prompts... my god. Kill me.


	30. Going out with a Bang - Love Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was teasing her way too much! He was too hot!

Traveling with Adrien while he went on different modeling gigs was taking a toll on Marinette. While she was obviously inspired by watching so many photoshoots in person. She had her sketchbook in her lap, doodling designs based off some of the outfits she saw. It was good practice using references as motivation. And she hoped someday her future father-in-law would feature her own work at one of these shoots, but she was still just an intern working her way through the ranks. So for now, watching Adrien in action was good enough. 

Especially the underwear shoot he was doing. Marinette could feel how warm her cheeks were as she watched her fiancé pose for the camera as she watched from the corner. While Gabriel wasn’t ready for his son’s soon-to-be-wife to design her own line, he did allow her to have a front row seat when tagging along with Adrien. She got her own chair and everything. Adrien seemed to have gotten much more comfortable with himself since teenhood. He certainly knew how to work the angles, that was for sure. The blonde was working Marinette up herself as well. 

His half-lidded, sultry gaze was _killing_ her. He was just so handsome like that. Of course, while Adrien was fit already, they did add a little make up to his body to really show off his definition. And boy… did it make Marinette’s mouth water. He was flexing in all the right ways. Chest puffed out confidently, a hand running through those golden locks. She was dead. Completely dead.

And he noticed.

Adrien noticed her struggle completely.

He had the audacity to suck his bottom lip between his teeth just at the corner, making her weak at the knees. Then he _winked_. A wink that was intended directly at her. Oh, he was so dead.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm even more. Her face was hot. So, so hot. His teasing hit her straight in the libido. The heat pooled inside her. God, she was embarrassed too. Being turned on in front of all of these people? There was an entire lighting crew and other models nearby.

“Alright, Adrien, take a break. We’ll need you back in 30. Go change,” the photographer called.

He slid off the stool he’d been posing on and made a b-line straight for her. His skin shimmered with glossy sweat from the hot lighting. Adrien grabbed the sides of her chair, leaning towards her. “Hey, little lady. Come here often?”

“I’m going to kill you,” she muttered flatly.

Adrien smirked. “Oh, on the contrary, Marinette. I think you want to do the exact opposite of that. You need a glass of water?”

Yes. But she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of telling him so. The last thing she wanted to do was boost this cat’s inflated ego even more. That shit-eating grin just stayed on his face as he looked her up and down. “You know, I could use a model with me.”

“And give you more grounds to torture me? No thanks.”

He pouted. “Aw, such a buzzkill, my lady.”

“Don’t you have another outfit to change into?”

Adrien glanced down at himself. “Right, because I have so much to change out of. It’ll take _so_ long to change. Why don’t you come help me?”

Humming, Marinette tapped him on the nose. “I think you can handle that on your own.”

Adrien arched a brow, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Alright, fine. Your loss.”

She watched as he sauntered away, clearly hoping she’d change her mind and follow him. But she just followed him with her eyes, making no motion to move. He gave her one last glance before rounding the corner. As soon as he was out of eyesight, Marinette scrambled out her chair. She sprinted wildly to the bathroom and slipped into a stall.

Opening her purse, she allowed her kwami to float out. Marinette chewed her lip, eyeing her guiltily. “Tikki… You’re gonna hate me…”

The kwami crossed her arms with a knowing look.

o~o~o~o

Ladybug pushed open the window to her fiancé’s dressing room. It was basically like a hotel room, minus the bed or desk. There was a television hung in the corner, a nice couch with a coffee table in front of it, a large mirror with lights, and a closet full of his attire for the day,

She heard him pattering around in the bathroom, so she hoped onto the couch. Ladybug sat up straight, jutting her chest out and crossing one leg over the other. When the door opened, she casually mimicked the stance of looking at her nails (even though she was in the suit.) Her nose was high as she put on her best Chloe Bourgeois impression.

“Oh? Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

Ladybug tried not to snort at the awful pun. She hummed, looking at him. “What? Is this your dressing room? I thought this was reserved for yours truly.”

Adrien was hovering over her in an instant. He planted his hands next to her head, trapping her in place. “Well, if anyone knew Ladybug was here, I’m sure they’d give you this room in a heartbeat.”

She pressed a finger to her lips. “Too bad it’s our secret, hm?”

“Yes, what a shame.”

Ladybug reached forward with a smirk, popping open the button on his jeans. Adrien’s eyes flicked down at her hands and back up to meet her eyes. Unzipping the material, she tugged them down, just enough to reach his dick and tug it from his boxers. He wasn’t quite hard yet, so Ladybug decided to change that. She stroked him, building up pressure.

When she decided he was hard enough, Ladybug pressed a kiss to the tip. She sucked him in, flicking her tongue along the swollen head. Swirling and sucking him, she pumped the rest of his shaft with her palm. Adrien panted and dropped his head onto her crown. His knees seemed weak where he stood. She was sure he would buckle any moment.

So, she’d better finish him off quickly, huh?

Ladybug made quick pace of working his weak spots. She licked flat up his vein, the sensitive skin making him moan in response. She moved her hand faster and faster as the pressure built up inside him. When he came, Ladybug quickly moved from the spray of his spunk as he finished. Ladybug smirked, giving him a quick peck to the mouth.

“Better get back to your shoot, hm?’

o~o~o~o

Adrien was relentless after she’d sucked him and left him with clean up. Every sexy pose he hit, there was a clear direction at her. She tried to ignore him, but it was difficult considering how wound up tight she was. _She _was the one who was horny, yet _he_ got the release. Why’d she did that? Marinette felt completely gipped. She played herself, really.

However, when she was yanked into a nearby closet after Adrien had vanished, she realized things wouldn’t stay that way for long. Those neon cat eyes belong to only one person. Looks like Marinette wasn’t the only one with an angry kwami for the day.

Chat’s leather claws skated down her arms. “Did you really think I wouldn’t get you back for that?” he cooed.

“I kind of hoped you would,” she admitted, smiling in the dark.

He reached up, pulling a string and dim light filled the room. She pondered how he noticed that there… then she remembered her fiancé could see in the dark. Not fair honestly.

Chat hooked a finger beneath her chin. “As much as I love seeing you blushing like this,” he began. Marinette took a moment to feel the warmth coating her cheeks. Oh, jeez. He really _did_ have her riled up. Her poor heart (and libido) couldn’t take it. He smirked. “I would much rather give you a different reason to be warm.”

“Adrien…”

Cocking a brow behind his mask, he pressed a clawed finger to her lips. “Better keep quiet, my lady.”

Marinette felt her panties drop from beneath her skirt, and it was quickly replaced by the warm wetness of his mouth. He licked flat up her slit, caressing her with his tongue. Marinette bit her lip so hard, she was sure it would bleed, to keep from moaning. Her hands were fisted in her skirt, trying to keep her fingers away from his hair. His tongue flicked along her clit and stayed there. He sucked on it, rolling the swollen bud between his lips. Her knees almost gave out from beneath her.

“A-Adrien—I-I…”

“Cum for me, Marinette… please,” he begged. She could feel his lips move against her as he spoke.

She surrendered to him quickly. She felt her orgasm rock her as her walls tightened. Marinette felt her thighs grow wetter as Chat grinned up at her from beneath her skirt. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn’t keep the smile off her lips.

Chat stood and crudely wiped his mouth, smirking. “See you later.”

o~o~o~o

When they made it back to their hotel room, there was not stopping them from jumping each other’s bones. Adrien pined her naked form to the bed by the wrists.

“You are evil with that blowjob and run stunt today,” he mused.

“Me!?” Marinette asked with a gape. “_You_ were a tease _all day_, monsieur Agreste! The winking and flexing weren’t my imagination!”

Adrien snickered. “So, maybe I had a little bit of fun with you today.”

“Yes, so you deserved and blow and ditch if I do say so.”

“You didn’t seem to complain when I got you back.”

She rolled her eyes. “How about you get me back for real right now, hm?”

“With pleasure, my lady.”

Adrien slipped inside her with practiced ease. He released her wrists, arms going beside her head instead. He leaned over, pressing his lips to hers, teasing her with his mouth a moment. Marinette gladly welcomed the kiss, tangling her fingers into his blonde locks. She spread her legs wide, making as much room for him as possible. He began moving inside her, thrusting in and out. He rolled against her making Marinette moan in his mouth.

The feelings were dizzying as he picked up speed. She attached to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Adrien grabbed beneath her hips, his head falling onto her collarbone. The pleasure was already building inside her. After the day’s teasing, she was so ready for another release, especially from him actually within her this time.

When she finally came, Adrien finished not far behind. Her walls tightening around him sent him over the edge with her. She panted, catching her breath as she looked at him. His green eyes met hers, and he grinned.

“I love you,” he said, leaning up to nuzzle his nose to hers.

Marinette smiled, cupping his cheeks. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd that's a wrap! Thanks for reading my Smutember prompts all this month! It's been fun, but exhausting. Not sure if I'll try all 30 days again, lol! But, I wanted to do it at least once. 
> 
> My Halloween fic: "Garlic in the Cauldron" starts tomorrow! It'll be updated biweekly the month of October. I hope you'll give it a read! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm tackling Smutember again! This one is going to be a little different. I will be doing most of the prompts on the calendar. But since I didn't really get to participate last year, if there's a prompt I don't like from this year's calendar then I'm going to grab one from last year's! 
> 
> Enjoy 30 Prompts of Adrien & Marinette getting it on! ;D
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr!](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com) ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
